


Miraculous: Tales of the New Order

by SoulQueen



Series: Miraculous Fix-It [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 78,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulQueen/pseuds/SoulQueen
Summary: I swear the title says it all. I'm rewriting every episode starting with Origins Part 1 and ignoring most of season three. Can't be anymore of a train wreck than the show's canon so all aboard.





	1. Origins Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes, I’ve decided to rewrite the series. Constructive criticism/feedback much obliged. I will be basing the powers off of @loosescrewslefty post “Miraculous Ladybug-Fixing the Powers” Enjoy!)  
(Okay, one more thing. Origins Part 1 has Sabrina saying that Collège Francois Dupont is a new school for them but Reflekta shows that a few of the students were in previous years pictures with Caline Bustier and Monsieur Damocles. To fix this plot hole because Lord knows there are a lot of them, we’ll stick with the idea that Marinette is 14, in troisième and turns 15 in Befana. Luka will be in Lycée.)

1 September 2015

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a girl of many passions. Passions which quickly developed into talents. For one, she was a baker, her parents had run the Boulangerie Patisserie together for as long as they had known each other. Waking to the smell of bread every morning was almost soothing enough to ease her apprehension about the starting school year. Her alarm rung and Sabine Cheng called her down.

“Marinette, you don’t want to be late for your first day back at school.”

Groaning, she peeked her head from beneath the pink blanket patterned in white polka dots, looking for all the world like a saddened bug. She stopped her alarm. “No, I wouldn’t.”

She walked down, passing photos of past passions. Ballet, figure skating, and gymnastics. All soured in her memories. She tried not to show it when she entered the kitchenette. Sabine Cheng was already dressed, perhaps it was to give her daughter an extra boost of confidence, or perhaps it was by chance, but Sabine wore the white, knee-length cheongsam with pink azaleas that Marinette had spent weeks perfecting for her last birthday present. “A bit of home,” she’d said, because her cousin couldn’t make it.

She gave her mother a kiss good morning and poured cocoa and milk into a bowl. “I bet you _anything_ Chloé is going to be in my class again.”

“Four years in a row, is that possible?”

“Definitely. Lucky me.”

Sabine hugged her. “Well, if things get too hard for you, you can always transfer. Your father and I would never force you to stay where you’re unhappy.”

She patted her hands, “Thanks Maman.”

“Of course. Now, eat up, your father has a surprise for you.”

“Really.” In her excitement she bumped the table, jostling an orange that rolled down a slice of bread, knocking into the sugar bowl and the butter knife. The sugar spilled, the knife flipped, knocking into the open box of cocoa mix, sending it pouring to the floor. She sighed, righting the box and cleaning up the sugar. “Think it’s a sign?”

Sabine smiled comfortingly, “I’m sure things will be fine.”

Sabine packed her bag in the bakery, a backpack of Marinette’s own design to match her purse, while Tom sung, presenting a box of pistachio macaroons.

“Ta-dah!”

“Oh, these are perfect, my class will love these. Thanks Papa, you’re the best,” she took them, grinning.

He ruffled her hair, “_We’re_ the best, thanks to your amazing designs.” He held up a sketchbook with the macaroons’ print that she had drawn a few weeks ago.

She jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck, dropping the box. He caught it with his foot, wearing an easy smile.

“Alright, you’d better head out before you’re late,” he said.

She shrugged on her backpack, giving Sabine another kiss and took the box. “I will, thanks again, bye.” She ran out, the bell chiming after her.

School wasn’t far but she still managed to be late most of the time. She waited at the crosswalk, watching the cars as an old man in a red Hawaiian shirt hobbled along the crosswalk. Frantic, she ran up and grabbed him, pulling him along to her side of the street, tripping on the sidewalk as she did.

“What a feeling of déjà vu, eh Marinette,” said the old man, collecting what was left of the box of macaroons as passerby treaded on the spilled ones.

“Oh, it’s you Master,” she said, rising. “What are you doing here so early?”

“I have come to wish you luck on your first day of school and to give you this.” With the macaroons, he held out a black box with red markings on the cover.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have. I really don’t need—”

“I insist, you’ve been a wonderful help to me while I’ve been here. It is the best way for me to thank you.”

“But-but,” her stammering was interrupted by the first bell for class. She gave a surprised yelp and grabbed the boxes. “Thank you, Master. I’ll see you later,” she called, running across the street before the light could change again.

“Have a nice day,” he waved after her.

No one was surprised to see her bursting into school and rushing to class. She got there just as Mme. Bustier told Nino to sit up front this year, she took her seat behind him.

“Morning Nino,” she said, despite his headphones and blaring music as he raised the volume.

He seemed to realize she had said something and turned with a small smile. She offered him a macaroon.

A hand slammed down on her desk and Sabrina slid in beside her.

“Move it, Dupain-Cheng,” said Chloé, enunciating every syllable with what Marinette could only interpret as annoyance at her sheer existence. “You’re in my seat.”

“This has always been my seat.”

“New year, new seats,” said Sabrina, as if she had any authority.

“Besides, _Adrien’s_ finally coming to school and since that will be his seat,” she pointed to the spot beside Nino, and then back to Marinette, “this will be mine. I’m his very best friend after all. He _adores_ me.”

“Who’s Adrien?”

Chloé gasped, followed by laughter which Sabrina dutifully joined in. “Can you believe it Sabrina; she wants to be a designer and she doesn’t even know who Adrien is.”

“Adrien Agreste, the model son of _Gabriel_ Agreste,” said Sabrina. “Wasn’t he supposed to be your favorite designer?”

Marinette looked back to Chloé, “If he’s associated with your family, I think I’ll have to change my mind.” It was this much, she knew, she could say this much without it turning into a disaster on the first day.

The Bourgeois huffed. “Well, since you don’t care you might as well sit up front with the new girl.” She pointed to a chubby redhead in pink, purple, and orange flannel.

The girl turned and glared at Chloé.

“So, go on, move.”

The redhead got up, glaring Chloé down. “Hey, who elected you Queen of Seats?”

Unphased, she glared back. “Oh, look Sabrina, we’ve got a little do-gooder in our class this year. What are you gonna do, super geek, shoot laser beams at me through your glasses?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” She pushed past her, grabbing Marinette’s arm. “Come on.”

Marinette barely grabbed her bag and the box of macaroons slipped out of her hands, leaving one survivor. _At least Nino got one_, she thought as she tried to clean it up in vain, apologizing profusely.

“Alright, has everyone found a seat,” said Mme. Bustier, ignoring Chloé’s behavior as usual.

She sat down with the near empty box as the new girl tried to comfort her.

“Relax girl, no biggie.”

“Thanks, but why did you stand up for me?”

“Because it’s what Majestia would do,” she showed her the picture of the comic superhero on her phone. A blonde with a pixie cut and too big boobs, all that protected her secret identity was an eye mask. This is why comic superheroes never made sense to her. “She says all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing.” She slung one arm around Marinette’s shoulders and pointed them towards Chloé. “And that girl is evil, and we are the good people. We can’t let her get away with it.”

“Easier said than done. She likes to make my life miserable.”

“That’s because you let her, girl. You just need more confidence.”

_More to lose you mean_, but this was a new school year and a potential new friend. She broke the last macaroon in half and introduced herself. “Marinette.”

“Alya.”

The last stragglers came in, her old classmates surprised to see she had switched seats and the ones she knew but never had a class with nodded to her in greeting, casting excited stares at the macaroon box. _Lunch_, she decided, _I can get more at lunch._

“For those of you who don’t know me, I’m Mme. Bustier,” she wrote her name on the chalkboard.

Chloé stared sadly at the empty seat. “He should have been here by now.”

A young blonde boy runs past an ad of himself, headed for College Francois Dupont as a silver car skids after him. He only gets up two of the front steps before his father’s assistant and the driver/ bodyguard step out.

“Adrien, please reconsider,” said Nathalie. “You know what your father wants.”

Gorilla grunted in agreement.

He spun on them, pressing a hand to his chest, “But this is what _I_ want.” From a few feet away came a moaning sound, he turned to find a feeble old man collapsed, struggling to grab his cane. He rushed over and helped him up. When he turned back to the school, Nathalie and Gorilla blocked his way. His head fell as they led him to the car. “I just want to go to school like everyone else.”

The old man smiled after him, watching as the car sped away. Once it was gone, he turned, resting his cane on one shoulder, whistling.

Mme. Bustier reminded the students that Mr. D’Argencourt waited in the stadium for those who had PE and that the others could head to the library. Kim Lê Chiến handed Ivan Bruel a note. Whatever it said made him angry enough to growl and raise a fist at Kim, the other boy kept grinning, unperturbed.

“Ivan, what is going on?” said Bustier.

“It’s Kim,” he started. “I’m so gonna—”

“Ivan,” snapped Bustier. “Go to the principal’s office immediately.”

Taken aback, he crumpled the note as the remaining students snickered and giggled. He grabbed his backpack and left. Marinette shot Kim a glare but he only shrugged, still grinning as he left for the stadium.

A large ornate window was slowly revealed by an automatic shade, illuminating a tall, shadowy figure surrounded by glowing blue butterflies. The man wore a ridiculous, dark purple suit with a silver mask that failed to cover his mouth. He held a cane and grinned.

“Negative emotions, this is perfect.” He looked up at the window as the butterflies ascended. Fluttering filled the room. “Just what I need. Anger, sadness…” he clenched a raised fist. A butterfly landed in his open palm, beckoned by his power’s call. “Burn a hole into his heart my horrible akuma.” At his touch, the butterfly darkened, purple and black lights swirled within it as it flew away, phasing threw the glass pane.

“Fly away my little akuma, and corrupt him,” he declared, raising his cane like the angry old man he was.

This butterfly found its way to Ivan as Damocles chastised him for not knocking, sending him out to enter again. The butterfly possessed the crumpled paper ball in the boy’s hand, red ran across his face, and an outline of a butterfly in purple light appeared before him.

“Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you.”

Ivan grinned, an ugly, cruel grin. “Okay, Hawk Moth.” Black and purple bubbles rose from his possessed paper, enveloping him until he was a stone goliath.

“Well, come on in,” said Damocles. Stoneheart crashed through the door, roaring. Damocles cowered beneath his desk. He called for the police, for the _army_, as soon as Stoneheart dropped to the street below, making a huge hole in his wall.

The building rumbled, they felt it in the library. It was like an earthquake, knocking Marinette and Alya from their seats. The redhead grabbed her new friend, pulling her to the exit but stopping to see the security on the four televisions. Stoneheart roared just outside their school, shouting for Kim.

“What’s going on? That thing had Ivan’s voice,” said Marinette, worried.

Alya was ecstatic. “It’s as if he’s been transformed into a real-life supervillain.” She pulled out her phone, “GPS, check, battery, check, I’m so outta here.” She ran off.

“Hey, where are you going?”

“Where there’s a supervillain, there’s always a superhero close behind and I am not missing this.” She left.

Marinette turned back to the camera feed as Stoneheart throw a car at them, wincing in sympathy.

The commotion had yet to reach Agreste Manor. Master Fu stood outside, turning his smile from the small black box to the mansion. Adrien was inside being homeschooled by Nathalie. He answered questions at the other end of a long dining table where no one else ever ate.

“Give me a minute, would you Nathalie,” said Gabriel.

She nodded, “Yes, Sir,” and stepped to the side.

Gabriel was a hard man; you wouldn’t be wrong in wondering if he had ever smiled in his life. Hung above the fireplace, between them, was a large family portrait that proved otherwise, if only a little.

“You are not to go to school; I’ve already told you.”

Adrien looked pleadingly at Nathalie, she looked down.

“But father-,” he protested.

“Everything you need is right here where I can keep an eye on you. I will not have your outside in that dangerous world.”

“It’s not dangerous, Father. I’m always stuck in here by myself. Why can’t I just make friends like everyone else.”

“Because you are _not_ everyone else. You are my _son_.” He turned to Nathalie, “Continue.” He walked away, grumbling under his breath.

“We can leave it there for today if—” Nathalie started but Adrien made a harsh, frustrated sound and ran to his room.

He was crying into his pillow when the rumbling reached them, startling him. Despite all previous earthquake training, he ran into the yard to see the police shoot at a rock monster that only grew bigger from it. Back inside, he hopped over his couch, turned on the news, and watched Mayor Andre Bourgeois address the people.

“I’m asking all citizens to stay home until this situation is under control.”

Below him the news banner questioned if there was a supervillain in Paris. The reporters threw their questions at him before the image shrunk so Nadja Chamack could make her report. Adrien chanced a glance down at his coffee table to see a small black box with red markings.

Marinette was at home, watching the news on her computer, shrinking into her seat as if this was somehow her fault. “I hate first days back at school.” _At least I made a new friend and the Master gave me a gift._ She dug through her bag to retrieve the small box.

Once they opened them, lights rose up. One green, one pink. Marinette freaked out, proclaiming the creature that formed from the light, a small red thing with a few big black spots, to be a giant bug as she threw herself back against the other wall.

“A mouse. A bug-mouse.”

“Everything’s okay, don’t be scared,” it said calmly, flying closer to her with a cute smile.

Marinette threw a roll of thread and notebooks at it. “A _talking_ bug-mouse!” It dodged the projectiles, sighing.

Adrien watched as a tiny black cat, smaller than his palm, yawned and stretched awake. He was awed, poking it.

“No way, like the genie in the lamp.”

“I met him once,” the cat said. “So, he grants wishes, big deal. I’m way more personable. Plagg, nice to meet you.” He flew around the room, messing with all his cool stuff, trying to eat the joystick on his arcade games. Adrien tried to catch him.

“Listen Marinette, I know everything might seem a bit strange to you,” said the little red creature as Marinette slammed a mason jar over it. She sighed, “Okay, if this makes you feel safer.”

“What are you? And how do you know my name?”

“I’m a Kwami, and my name is Tikki. Master Fu has entrusted me to you and vice versa.”

“The Master?”

Tikki nodded encouragingly, “Let me explain?”

They held each other’s gazes as Marinette tried to stare into the Kwami’s soul with just her will alone. She knew Master Fu was strange, but not magic strange. She relaxed, freeing the kwami from the jar. “Okay.”

Adrien climbed up the rock wall and pounced on Plagg, grabbing him as he dropped the remote control he failed to eat.

“What are you, what are you doing here.”

Plagg regarded him with a dry stare. “I’m a Kwami, I give you the power of destruction, got it?”

He shook his head. “Not really.”

“Good. Got anything to eat. I’m starving.”

“This is crazy. Is my father pranking me? No, he doesn’t have a sense of humor.” He ran his free hand threw his hair, wracking his mind for the accumulated knowledge of magical girl manga and hidden world tv shows.

Plagg broke free of his grasp, fixing him with a stern stare. “Your father can never know about me, neither can anyone else.”

“This can’t be happening. The only power I could ever have is super-awkwardness. Why did Master Fu give you to me?”

“Because he has faith in you, Marinette. You’re the chosen one.”

“Can’t someone else be the chosen one? Like Alya, she’s my friend, at least I think she is.” She shook the doubt away. “She knows a lot about superheroes, she loves them.”

“Are you sure they can handle this. He hasn’t had nearly the same scrutiny as her,” said Wayzz.

Fu shut the Miraculous Box, excluding his own, four were missing. It fell into the gramophone, the machine covering it up with the puzzle only he could solve. “I only got it wrong once. It will not happen again. At least, I hope not.”

“But he wasn’t your first choice.”

“Sometimes the first choice isn’t always the best. Beside; you know as well as I do that one cannot be in use without the other.”

The turtle dropped a little, incensed. “Of course, Master. I hope they work well together.”

He nodded, “As do I.” He looked at the gramophone sadly. “As do I.”

“So, I just have to put on these earrings and say what again?”

“Spots On. My powers will make you nearly indestructible.” Her smile took up half her little face, it was cute and a little creepy.

“Alright, if you’re sure,” she said, putting the black spotted studs on. They turned black once they were in. Good thing she pierced her ears. “And what do I when I find the object with the, um—cursed butterfly?”

“The akuma. You’ll have to purify it with your yo-yo.” Marinette looked confused. “Just catch it, I’ll do the rest.”

“Alright.” She took a deep breath, stood a little straighter, though the worry never left her expression. “Tikki, spots on.”

The earrings chimed, the black becoming red with black spots as the kwami entered it. Pink lights surrounded her, forming her red eye mask with black spots as her grey eyes turned the kwami’s bright ocean blue, her usual outfit of a dark blue blazer, white top with pink flowers, and pink jeans were transformed into an red body suit with black spots made from a fabric she couldn’t recognize which, when viewed closely, had a hexagon pattern. Though it felt soft and moved easily on her, she knew it would protect her. The neck was black, high enough to be a turtleneck. She felt a feint fluttering on her back as a pair of wings settled down to a parted cape, black on the inside and matching the rest of her suit on the outside. There was a yo-yo on her hip where her purse had been, a wire around her waist connecting to it. In the mirror, she was mildly shocked to find that her normally black hair was somewhere in between Egyptian and midnight blue. At least she still had her pigtails, but the scrunchies were now long red ribbons.

“Now what?” She looked from her not quite gloved hands, there was no sleeve to end, and up around her room. “Tikki?”

Nadja Chamack continued her report on Stoneheart and she remembered that Ivan was in trouble. And that’s when she and the camera crew noticed Alya biking after Stoneheart.

“Marinette, did you get home from school okay,” called Sabine from downstairs.

“Yeah, Mom. Just super.” _What a time to pun._

She pushed up the trapdoor and Marinette retreated to the roof.

“Marinette? Are you in here? Tom, we had better call the school.”

“How can I be a superhero. I’m not even allowed to go to school.”

“That is a problem. But that’s all gonna change with me, if you give it a chance.” He was running around on a roll of toilet paper, riding it across the room, trailing it everywhere.

Adrien stared at the silver ring in his hand, still a little unsure. “Was I really chosen for this?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged. “I wasn’t really awake, but I’m yours now. Let me give you the run through. To transform, you say Claws Out.”

Adrien slipped on the ring. “Got it. Plagg,” he punched the air, “Claws out.”

Plagg clung to the empty paper roll as he was sucked into the ring, “No, wait, I haven’t finished explaining.”

His ring chimed, the silver turning black, the pawprint a glowing limee green as Plagg was forced into it, looking nauseous and annoyed. Adrien, ever the model, grinned and posed, swiping his fingers across his eyes, leading the green light in forming him a mask. He patted his now messy hair, cat ears sprung up. The light went down, giving him what looked like a two-piece leather suit, tight yet it had pockets and a belt around his waist. He had boots but felt no end to what were supposed to be his pants, the same with the gloves and his sleeves. A leather belt shot out behind him as a tail, a baton was at his back. A large golden bell appeared at his neck. He appraised himself. “Too cool.”

Marinette swung her yo-yo, wanting to help, wanting to save her friends, but god was she apprehensive. Her yo-yo connected to a gargoyle statue across the street, wrapping around one long curved horn, she gulped and tugged. The wire sprung her forward, flung her halfway across the city. She landed on a blonde boy tightrope walking across a baton to the next house just as he was getting the hang of things. He tried his best to catch her, but they got tangled in her yo-yo wire instead.

“Hey, nice of you to drop in,” he joked as they swung.

“Sorry, I didn’t do it on purpose.”

Somehow, they untangled themselves, he hopped down onto the cobbled street, landing in a crouch and straightening up to face her as she stood.

“No sweat. You must be the partner my kwami told me about. I’m—” he didn’t know, he knew he shouldn’t say his name, they weren’t supposed to. “Chat Noir, yeah, that’s it. I’m Chat Noir.”

“Oh,” she said, tugging on her yo-yo wire without looking at it. “I’m Ma—” but she almost said her name and they weren’t supposed to. Tikki had told her that, it was just habit. Just then her yo-yo had come free and she tugged it down. It knocked Chat Noir on the head along with his baton. “Madly clumsy. I’m so clumsy,” she said apologetically as the yo-yo rewound itself.

“Don’t worry, Clumsy-Girl, I’m just learning the ropes too.” He gripped his baton, looking around for danger, yet trying to remain easy—casual. As though it were just like modeling but with a little bit more action.

The ground rumbled and they gasped. A few blocks ahead a skyscraper fell to the ground. He extended his baton, javelining on top an apartment building, she called out.

“Hey, wait—where are you going?”

“To save Paris, right?” And then he was off.

She sighed, “Trust yourself, trust yourself. The Master’s trusting you.” She thought of Ivan, her old friend and Alya her new one. “Trust yourself.” The cape at her back fluttered to life, the sound of the wings determined whirring in the wind put her at ease. She flew after him, desperately trying to remember what else her yo-yo could do.

Meanwhile, Ivan lands at the top of the stadium, roaring Kim’s name and insulting him like he was insulted. Everyone ran, Kim tripping as he did. Stoneheart jumped down, winding up to smash him until Chat Noir’s baton stopped him, alerting Hawkmoth to their use. The butterfly villain grinned in glee.

“It’s not nice to pick on people that are smaller than you,” said Chat Noir, twirling his baton while Kim made his escape.

“And by that you mean you,” growled Stoneheart. He stepped forward, smashing down on the blond, Chat Noir evaded by extending his baton and using it to hit Stoneheart, but the akumatized victim only grew in size.

“Where are you partner?” he cried in worry.

Marinette stood along the rim of the stadium where the roof would have been, watching nervously. She shrunk in on herself, fingers fisted tightly by her mouth as she tried to force herself to move. Telling herself she could do this was one thing, but being here—Hawkmoth wasn’t the only one with butterflies. “I can’t do it,” she said. “I just know I’m going to fail. I can’t.”

Chat fought with Stoneheart, dodging mostly. Stoneheart threw a net that made its way towards a crouched down Alya who stared in paralyzed fear as it got closer and closer, yet her phone camera still captured the suspense. Chat Noir reacted fast, throwing his baton. It extended, catching the net as he half sighed, half chuckled in relief. Stoneheart grabbed him, glowering down.

“What are you waiting for, Super Redbug? The world is watching you,” shouted Alya as she spotted the red heroine.

Could she really? But if she didn’t, who else would? _I’m a good person and I can do something._ Straightening, she took a deep breath and shot out her yo-yo, leaping into the stadium, wrapping the wire around Stoneheart’s legs, sliding beneath him and smiling confidently at him. “Animal cruelty, how shameful.” She tugged, he fell backwards, Chat Noir flying free into a net at the other end of the field. She ran after him.

“Sorry I took so long, Chat Noir.”

“It’s cool Wonder Bug, now let’s pummel this thing.” He punched his palm and made to rush in but she grabbed his tail.

“Wait. Haven’t you noticed he grows in strength and size the more you hit him? We have to do something different.”

He trembled, nearly imperceptible, due to the shock of having a tail that could be hurt. He holds it protectively. “Different how?”

“Uh, I don’t know.” She rubbed her chin, looking around.

“Then let’s use our powers. Cataclysm,” he shouted, raising his hands as glowing black magic seeped from it. “Apparently, I can destroy anything I touch.” He grinned, cocky.

“I don’t need super powers to destroy things,” she said sadly, but he didn’t notice. “No wait—” she said as he touched the goal.

“Alright, time to turn this boulder into rubble.” He rushed oved, landing in front of Stoneheart’s feet and pressing his hand down in a failed attempt at murder.

Stoneheart growled.

“Oops, guess I only get one chance to use my power.” He waved up, wearing a sheepish grin. Stoneheart kicked him away.

“And now you’ve only got five minutes until you transform back. Didn’t your Kwami tell you anything?”

He scratched the back of his head, shrugging, “I guess I was too excited.”

She sighed, “Up to me then.” She threw up her yo-yo with a cry of “Lucky Charm” as red hearts swirled around and gave way to reveal a red, black polka-dot elastic suit.

“Super power,” he said sarcastically.

“My kwami told me I have to purify the object where the whatchamacallit—_Akuma_ is hiding.”

“Well, he’s made out of stone.”

She looked more closely at Stoneheart. “His right fist, it’s still closed. He never opens it. It’s like the Russian dolls. The object isn’t _on_ him, it’s hidden in his _fist_.” She formed a plan, looking around for key components. Stoneheart’s fist, Alya, the water pump, the hose at their feet. She tied the suit up so the hose would stay in it, then wrapped her yo-yo wire around Chat Noir’s legs. “Don’t resist, trust me.” She spun him around, throwing him to Stoneheart.

“This girl’s crazy,” he cried.

“Catch me if you can.” She leapt at him, holding her lucky charm, and sure enough, he dropped the paper ball to catch her. It fell to the grass. “And now, Aya the tap.”

Alya started and then ran over to turn it on, excited to be a part of a real-life superhero story. She turned on the tap, filling the makeshift balloon up to release Ladybug who immediately stomped down on the possessed paper ball that had turned to stone with its wielder, and broke it into pieces. She watched the magic leave it, forming a dark purple butterfly that flew away.

The boulders fell, releasing Ivan who moaned in pain. The stone disappeared into light and Chat Noir looked at her, awed. “This girl is awesome, she’s crazy awesome.” She couldn’t see the butterfly anymore, but it made her smile to see the possessed object return to a paper ball, at least, until she read it.

“Whoa, what’s going on, what am I doing here,” said Ivan.

“You were incredible uh—what should I call you?”

“Ladybug—” his ring beeped. “You should get going, we can’t know each other’s secret identities. I’ll take care of Ivan.”

He nodded, bowing dramatically. “I hope to see you again soon, Milady.”

“Not too soon I hope.” She turned to Ivan, kneeling beside him with the open note. It read, “You haven’t even got the guts to tell Mylene you love her. Wuss.”

“Kim wrote it, he’s always making fun of me.”

“You shouldn’t get so upset over this. Take your time Ivan, there’s no shame in telling someone you love them.”

“How do you know my name?”

She didn’t have a believable answer, luckily Alya was recording.

“Uncanny, amazing, spectacular. Are you going to be protecting Paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive ladybug? Oh, I’ve got a ton of questions to ask you.”

Marinette stood, turning her back to the camera in case a close up gave her away.

“What should we call you?”

“Ladybug. I’m sorry, I have to go now.”

“Super awesome.” Ladybug flew away.

The footage shrunk on the tv, “And thanks to this amateur footage we no know the names of our heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“I did it Tikki.”

The kwami flew up and hugged her cheek, “See, you were up to it.”

Everyone was till watching the news today, the tv was on in the kitchenette when Sabine called her down for dinner. Tikki flew into her blazer pocket.

“I am pleased to announce that we will be organizing a huge celebration in order to honor our heroes.”

Plagg phased his head threw silver cover after silver cover, looking for something he’d like. The last platter had ice cream of all things. He took it to Adrien in disgust.

“What is _this_?”

“Seriously, my personal chef made all this.”

Plagg tossed it down, crossing his little arms in defiance. “If you expect me to get my energy back after a transformation, I need something more… delicate.”

“Delicate how?”

The akuma flew to the top of the Eiffel tower and like a rabbit multiplied into more akuma that spread throughout Paris. Everyone was still watching the news.

“Oh my,” cried Sabine.

Marinette turned from washing the dishes to see the akuma turning people into Stoneheart statues. She dropped what she was doing and ran upstairs.

Plagg cheered as he hopped into a tower of Camembert.

Adrien slumped in dry exasperation, “Camembert cheese. All he eats is Camembert so now I’m gonna smell like stinky old cheese. Fantastic.”

“Police officers have tried, but the Stone beings have made no move or even signs of breathing.”

“Plagg, what’s going on, I thought we defeated him?”

“Did you capture the akuma,” he and Tikki said at once.

Marinette’s expression fell into paralyzed fear. “Oh no, I didn’t.”

“Marinette, the akuma multiplies if not purified. It can turn Ivan back into Stoneheart if he gets upset. We have to do something.”

Marinette panicked, hitting the sides of her head with her fists. “This is all my fault. I told you Tikki, I mess up everything I do.”

“No, no, calm down. We can fix this, we just need to find the akuma and purify it, then everything will be fine.”

“So, you’re saying I can’t do anything without Ladybug.”

Plagg shoved a cut of Camembert in his mouth. “Only Ladybug’s Miracle Cure can undo the damage of the akuma.”

“I’m sorry Tikki, I’m really sorry. I just don’t think I can do it. You and the Master will have to find a better Ladybug.”

“Marinette, please reconsider. No, wait, don’t do that—” She disappeared as Marinette took the earrings off.

“I’m sure you’ll have a much better chosen,” she said. “Tikki?” Her absence only cemented the feeling error in this situation. She put the earrings back in their box and shut them in her vanity drawer.


	2. Stoneheart-Origins Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrinette shippers be warned, that won't happen here. Otherwise, Paris's local heroine fully commits to the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write the dates because most of the time they're in school and apparently, college and lycee don't get Wednesdays off. Which sounds fucking awful and as an American, I only get the weekend.

2 September 2015

Breakfast had helped. Sabine had made congee because she’d found new Chinese grocery and Marinette liked century eggs. She figured if Marinette started the day with one of her favorite things, she’d be able to get through it easier. She was downstairs opening the bakery now, while Tom and Marinette did the dishes. They still had the news on, honestly, they didn’t think anyone would turn it off.

Roger Raincomprix, Sabrina’s dad, stood behind the mayor, his left arm in a sling. Mayor Bourgeois assured the Parisians that they were doing everything they could to turn the Stonebeings back into people, but they hadn’t made much headway. _I should give the earrings back to Master Fu, _thought Marinette. _Oh, but what if he gets mad at me? Maybe I should… find a replacement, yeah, that’s it, I’ll apologize for not being up to it and present an even better replacement. I just have to find one._ “Paris is relying on her new guardian angels, Ladybug and Chat Noir, to save us all. Our lives depend on them,” said Nadja.

Marinette sucked in a sharp breath and Tom interpreted it as fear. Her insides had curdled.

He rested a hand on her shoulder, “Look, I know this is all very upsetting, but we’ve got two superheroes looking out for us now and the best way to help them is to show them that we’re not scared.”

_More than you know._

“Because we trust them.”

She set the mixing bowl down, “But what if Ladybug fails?”

“Then—I’d come and save you.” He held a baguette out like a rapier, “Super Baker to the rescue.”

That drew up some giggles, she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. “Thanks, Super Dad. I guess I’ll head to school.”

“Remember, we’re not scared.”

“Not even a little,” she said. It wasn’t really a lie. It wasn’t the Stonebeings she was afraid of.

She grabbed her purse from her desk, intending to just walk past her vanity and leave it there, but… _A replacement. There’s definitely someone in Paris better suited to this than me._ She slipped the box in her purse.

Nathalie waited in the dining room as the clock rung. It wasn’t broken, she’d know if it was broken. She glanced at it and then back at the stairs. “Where is he?” Maybe he decided to sleep in, she couldn’t fault him for that after yesterday, but they had a schedule to keep and she was sure she could make it up to him. She opened his door, “Adrien?” on an empty room. _Maybe he’s just—_ she let herself think, knowing full well he had run again. The assistant sighed, and called Gorilla.

“You didn’t see him leave,” chastised Gabriel.

She and Gorilla stood at the bottom of the staircase; heads bowed against their boss’s anger.

“If anything has happened to my son, you’ll be held responsible.”

They winced. It was so much easier to take care of Adrien at home, but she supposed everyone was making changes this year.

He ran as fast as he could, though he really ought to have gotten to the school first before transforming back, he didn’t want to risk being seen. He knew how tough the celebrity life was. Plagg flew out from below his white shirt.

“You’re so strange. Why would anyone want to go to school when they could stay home with all your cool stuff?”

“You don’t get it, Plagg. I’ve had enough of home. Don’t you hate being locked up in your Miraculous all the time?”

“No. It’s a nice long nap and the world isn’t in complete and total danger. Now how ‘bout that Camembert.”

He had to stop to take it out. Plagg promptly devoured it,

“You know what’s really strange, the fact that you only eat this stinky old cheese. Now I have to smell like it 24/7. Aren’t cats lactose intolerant?”

“I’m not a cat. I’m a god of destruction.”

“A god of destruction with no sense of smell apparently.”

He leaned back, lounging in the air. “I have a great sense of smell; I just like cheese. Now, shouldn’t you get going?”

Sighing, Adrien held open his outer shirt and Plagg dived into the breast pocket.

It was the second day and miraculously, Marinette was early. She had met Alya at the stairs, the redhead was elated.

“Ladyblog,” Alya explained, handing over her phone. “Bringing you all the news about Paris’s latest and greatest super heroine Ladybug.” It looked amazing for something she made overnight.

“What about Chat Noir?”

“He’s on there too. I just couldn’t think of a pun name to go with his. Anyways, check out the number of views since I posted the video,” she grabbed the phone to open the views list. “How awesome is that?”

Marinette held back, gripping the strap of her purse. “But… why do you trust Ladybug so much? All these Stonebeings…”

Alya waved her concern away, “She’s gonna handle them.”

“But what if she’s not really cut out to be a super hero, even though everyone thinks she is?”

“What are you talking about?”

She couldn’t say. But her silence was enough.

“Oh,” Alya stepped closer, humor gone. “I get it, you’re scared. Don’t be, I’ve seen her with my own two eyes, girl. Ladybug is true a superheroine. She’ll protect us all. I believe in her.” She gave Marinette an assured, confident smile before walking off towards the rest of their class.

“So, you really don’t remember anything,” asked Alix.

“You were totally going ballistic,” said Juleka, a little too excited about this whole situation. “It was so cool.”

“You were seriously out to crush me, Dude” said Kim

Ivan sat on the bench in the middle of it all. He didn’t look up until Kim spoke, he didn’t seem bad, just playful. And then he saw Mylene, standing to the back with her hasped clasped in front of her. They locked eyes and she looked away.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t myself.”

Leaned against a support beam, Chloé scoffed. “Once a monster, always a monster.” Sabrina matched her closed off pose of crossed arms and leveled glare.

Ivan growled, rising, but that only served to scare his friends. Well, except for Juleka. He stomped off, Marinette and Alya parting to let him through.

“Don’t let the door hit you on the way out.”

Alya huffed and turned on the blonde. Marinette used the distraction to follow Ivan.

Hawkmoth could feel all the negative emotions, urging them to overwhelm Ivan just enough for his akuma to return to him.

Adrien finally made it to school, begging Nathalie to let him go, and ran in on Chloé in a confrontation with some girl.

“How could you say that to him? You’re the real Stoneheart.”

“Oh, so I’m the one who broke Sabrina’s dad’s arm, am I? Just because your footage of those lame heroes was on TV, doesn’t mean you have to act all high and mighty.” She popped her gum at her.

“You little—”

Chloé gasped, “Adrikins,” pushing past Alya to run at the blonde and wrap him in a hug. “You came.”

“Hey, Chloé. Nice to see you too.” They were attracting some attention. The students around cluing in on who he was. A crowd descended on them.

Nathalie didn’t have the heart to take this away from him. She got back in the car, buckling up. “I’ll handle it.”

Gorilla grunted.

He retreated to the locker room, leaned against a row as he sat on the floor, trying to calm himself down with music. She didn’t know why she had decided to do this, but she was already here and she wanted to help, even if she couldn’t be super at it. Smiling, she walked over and crouched beside him, placing a gentle hand on his arm so as not to startle him. He paused his music, pulling the headphones back.

“You know, you should tell Mylene how you feel.”

He blushed, turning away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’ve seen the way you look at her.”

He frowned, letting his head drop.

“No— no negative emotions, Ivan. I mean… be positive. I’m sure she likes you too. And you at least have to try. Go talk to her.”

He watched her nervous sincerity and hugged his knees a little tighter. “I can’t, I’m no good with words.”

“Who says you need words? You can give her a bouquet of flowers, draw her a picture—”

“I could… write her a song?”

“That’s a great idea. What girl wouldn’t want a love song written especially for her. Go for it, Ivan and remember, stay positive.”

The words formed in his mind, pushing away his frustration at Chloé and the darker feeling of guilt he held. He nodded excitedly and rushed off to go write it, class be damned.

Hawkmoth grumbled in agitation. “His negative emotions, they’re fading.”

Chloé clung to his arm as she walked him to class. The other students begging for autographs on their magazines and in notebooks. He smiled and did his part, remaining absolutely perfect. _If I can just get Father to see that I can do this, that one day won’t be a disaster, maybe he’ll let me come again._ At the doorway, Chloé released him and ran inside.

“This is your seat Adrikins, I saved it for you, right in front of me.”

Nodding, he went to it, “Thanks Chloé.” _What would I do without her?_ He hadn’t actually thought about where to sit. By the window and upfront seemed ideal, even if the windows only looked out into the courtyard. And he was in the aisle seat. He turned to his neighbor, a brown skinned boy with a red hat, glasses, and orange headphones around his neck. He looked tired and unimpressed.

“Hey, I’m Adrien Agreste,” he held out his hand but the boy didn’t move.

“So, your friends with Chloé,” he asked, rightfully suspicious. He gestured to the infamous blonde.

Chloé hadn’t sat yet, instead, she waited for Sabrina to crouch down in front of her to execute their revenge plan. She took her gum from her mouth, handed it to Sabrina, and Sabrina stuck it on the parallel front bench.

“Hey,” he stood, “what’s that all about?”

Nino leaned back in surprise, watching the drama unfold.

“The brats who sat here yesterday need some attitude adjustment. I’m just commanding a bit of respect, that’s all.”

Sabrina stepped back as he stepped forward, crouching to try and remove it. “Think that’s really necessary?”

Chloé laughed haughtily, reminiscent of her mother. She walked up to her seat, leaving him to his fate. “You’ve got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master.” She crossed her arms and legs, Sabrina copied carefully but with none of the confidence. They leaned back; eyes shut against the disgust in the room.

The bells hadn’t rung yet, leaving Marinette enough time to find Alya.

“Alya, would you like to be a superhero and fight monsters and villains,” she asked cautiously, unwilling to let even a secret she didn’t know slip.

“Totally. I’m not scared of anything. Why?”

“No reason.”

She was willing to leave it at that, giving Marinette the opportunity to slip Tikki’s box inside Alya’s satchel.

_At least she wants it. And besides, she stood up for me._

They walked in to find everyone watching as a blonde boy she swore she had seen before stuck gum on her seat. Alya gasped and Marinette stepped forward.

“What are you doing,” she snapped.

He jumped, nearly falling back. Chloé and Sabrina burst into giggles.

Marinette glared up at them, blowing annoyance from her nose in a little huff. “Okay, I get it. Good job you three, very funny.”

He stood up, hands flailing. “No, no, I was trying to take it off.”

“Really,” she shot forward, glaring up at him. She wasn’t expecting an answer, and he knew enough to realize that.

She set her handkerchief over the gum. “You’re friends with Chloé, right?”

“Why does everyone keep saying that?”

She rolled her eyes and sat down, releasing one more huff before she focused on the board and their absent teacher.

“See what I mean about respect?” said Chloé smugly.

He sighed. _Maybe this was a mistake._

“Why not tell her it was Chloé?”

“I’ve known her since we were kids. She’s not perfect, but she’s the only friend I have.”

He held out his hand, “I’m Nino. It’s time you make some new friends.” They shook on it.

At last the bell rung and Mylene ran out of the bathroom. “I’m going to be late.” Running right into Ivan. She shrieked in surprise, though that was an easy feat.

“Ivan, you scared me.”

“I made this for you.” Holding up his phone, he hit play on heavy metal music that made her cover her eyes, shrinking away. He stomped, singing loudly. “Mylene, be serene.” He raised his pitch. “Be serene…”

Her ears couldn’t take it and she ran off.

Watching her go, he didn’t let his sadness stay long. Instead, he threw his phone down, stomped on it, and crumpled the song he’d written, pressing a hand to his face like he could hide. What was the point?

In that dark room with all those butterflies, Hawkmoth smiled and released his akuma.

“This is your second chance, Stoneheart. Now you have extra help. No one will stop you capturing your loved one. All I ask is that in return, you get me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculi.”

“Yes, Hawkmoth.”

All across Paris the Stonebeings awoke at the rise of their leader, Stoneheart.

“Agreste, Adrien,” said Ms. Bustier.

Adrien looked confused so Nino leaned over and whispered, “You say, present.”

Panicked, he shot up and declared, “Present.”

The class and Ms. Busier laughed.

“Bourgeois, Chloé?”

“Present.”

“Bruel, Ivan?”

Stoneheart punched out the door, bursting into the room and roaring, “Present.” They room erupted in fear. “Mylene?”

Adrien ran out. Marinette ran to the back of the classroom with the others. Ivan grabbed Mylene, lifting her up as she kicked her legs in futility.

“Let go of me, Ivan.”

“I’m not Ivan anymore. I’m Stoneheart.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“So, you and I can be together forever.”

“Daddy,” Chloé whimpered into her phone, cowing below her table. “The monster is back.”

“You,” Ivan roared, pushing aside the table and grabbing her. She cried out, dropping her phone. Fearless Alya recorded the whole thing.

“Please, my hair,” Chloé begged.

Stoneheart smashed through the wall, jumping down to the street below.

“Put us down, Ivan.”

Alya spun on Marinette, “Come on, let’s follow him.”

She ducked beneath the table. “Oh no, you go. I’m finding myself a safe place to hide.” _This is all my fault._

“You’re gonna miss Ladybug in action.”

She held Alya’s satchel out to her. “You and Ladybug will both be better off without me.”

“If you say so.” She ran off.

“Wait, your bag.” Reluctantly, Marinette followed.

Adrien opened his locker. Chloé had shown him where it was. “My first day and I didn’t make it past roll call.”

“A day off? I like the sound of that.”

“Oh, no, no, no. We’ve got homework to do. Plagg, Claws out!”

Chloé wasn’t the best damsel I distress. “You have no idea who you’re dealing with. My daddy, the mayor, will bring in the police, the army, the entire _cavalry_.”

Adrien enjoyed the super heightened sense of hero he had as Chat Noir, flipping in to pounce on Stoneheart with this cool line, “And don’t forget the superheroes.”

Stoneheart grew in size at the attack.

“Oh no, my bad.”

Chloé scoffed, “Super-incompetent you mean.”

The earth shook. Stoneheart perked up as his Stonebeings made their way over. “You wanted the cavalry, well here it is.”

Chat Noir was surrounded. Sure, he had the advantage of being small, but the disadvantage of being alone. Mylene warned him to watch out as the Stonebeings smashed down on him from his blind spots, nearly avoided being crushed.

“Ivan,” she pleaded. “Where are we going.”

“To deliver a message. We’ll be brought together forever.”

Chloé gagged. “All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick.”

“Don’t worry, little monster. I’ll take care of you too.”

She shrunk back in fear.

Alya ran around the Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie-Patisserie, confident that she would be safe. She ducked behind a green trash can, recording Chat Noir fighting those Stonebeings. “Where are you Ladybug. I need help,” he cried, dodging a yellow car.

She looked around, there was no sign of the spotted red heroine anywhere. “Well, what’s she waiting for?”

Marinette ran towards Alya with the blogger’s satchel. If she could just do this then maybe everything would be okay. But then a car flew towards Alya, Chat Noir stopped it from crushing her only for it to pin her to the wall as he was grabbed. Marinette watched in horror, dropping the bag.

“Let go, you rock-head,” he demanded, kicking and squirming to no avail.

Alya struggled, calling out for help and suddenly, Marinette was seeing red.

_I’ve got to do something, I’ve got to—_ She grabbed the box, put in the earrings and watched Tikki phase out in a ball of pink light.

“I need Ladybug.”

“I knew you’d come around.”

“Well,” she clenched her fists in nervousness, looking around for eyes that weren’t there. “I’m still not sure I’m up for this but Alya’s in danger. I can’t do nothing.”

Tikki nodded and accepted the summons into her miraculous without complaint as Marinette cried, “Tikki, spots on!”

Alya was a little preoccupied, so she didn’t see when the hero showed up, only saw as the yo-yo wire went around a tree, the car, and a telephone poll as Ladybug pulled. Alya crawled out as she used the yo-yo to retrieve Chat Noir’s baton.

“You can’t stay here. It’s too dangerous.” She took a running start and flew into the air with a whir of red and black wings. She tossed the baton to Chat Noir, instructing him to extend it. He leapt free of the stone fist, falling against the cobbled road. She pulled him over with the yo-yo, dangling him from the streetlight she perched on.

“Sorry I was late.”

He grinned mischievously, so much like a Cheshire. “Milady, have I ever told you, you turn my world upside down?”

“Oh, you’re quite a joker, aren’t you?” The Stonebeings roared, advancing on them. She rose, “But you’re timing needs work. We gotta go.” She leapt up, pulling him along so he could run across the rooftops of Paris beside her.

“Hey, aren’t we gonna take care of them?”

On her yo-yo she watched the newsfeed of Stoneheart climbing the Eiffel tower with his two captives. “No, if we want to save them all then we go to the source…” they landed in the Trocadéro, Stoneheart was at the second level of the tower, “that one.”

Police had guarded off the area, helicopters surrounded him, Mayor Bourgeois spoke into a megaphone, demanding his daughter’s safe return. Chloé cried out for him, relieved.

“You’re welcome to her.” He flung her across the Seine and she screamed. As did her father.

“I promise to be nice, be polite, and…” she prayed. Before she could splatter against the ground, Ladybug flew in, catching her and sliding against the pavement.

“I didn’t promise,” Chloé said, fear gone.

“What?”

She reunited with her father, hugging him as he sighed in relief. “My little princess.”

Officer Roger stood on a police van and directed his troops forward, “We are cleared to attack.”

Ladybug threw her hands up, barely blocking their path. “Wait, don’t attack. You’ll make it worse.”

“I have a new plan. Move aside and let the pros do their thing, you’ve already failed once.”

She glowered at his stubbornness and gave a small gasp, hurt. But resolved. “You’re right.” Which surprised him. “Had I captured the akuma the first time none of this would have happened. But I’m here to fix it and we’re the only ones who can.”

Chat Noir followed her lead, stepping forward. “If it weren’t for us, Mayor Bourgeois’ daughter wouldn’t be safe right now. We can show you that we know what we’re doing. Give us that chance.”

Above them, Stoneheart roared and cough and splutter, vomiting out a swarm of black butterflies. For a second there they had thought he was laughing at them.

He gave a weak groan and collapsed backwards, paralyzed.

The butterflies formed an egg-like head, their fluttering loud with them all so close. The head had high cheekbones and a square jaw, set in what looked like a permanently carved frown.

“People of Paris,” he said. “Listen carefully, I am Hawkmoth.”

“Hawkmoth?” said the heroes in unison.

“Ladybug, Chat Noir, give me the Ladybug earrings and the Black Cat ring now!”

All of Paris was watch. All of them held their breath.

“You’ve done enough damage to these innocent people.”

Ladybug stepped forward, sarcastically slow clapping his evil performance. “Nice try, Hawkmoth, be we know who the bad guy is. Let’s not reverse the roles. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be turned into villains. Hawkmoth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and you’ll hand us your Miraculous.” She rushed forward, leaping across the Seine, up into the air, “It’s time to de-evilize.” She swung her yo-yo into the dark swarm, trapping every single akuma. Standing where Stoneheart once did, she turned to address the Parisians, arms out wide.

“Let me make a promise to you. No matter who comes to harm you, Ladybug and Chat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe.” She opened the wings of her yo-yo to a brilliant, soft pink light and raised it up into the air, release a sonic wave of pure white butterflies. Fluttering filled the air and the Parisians exclaimed in joy.

He stood in stunned awe. “Wow, whoever she is behind that mask, I love that girl.”

Hawkmoth groaned in frustration. “That’s the problem with superheroes, they’re too…heroic!” A purple butterfly outlined Stoneheart’s face. “Stoneheart, they’re trying to take your loved one away from you. You must snatch their Miraculi and they’ll be powerless against you.”

“Ok, Hawkmoth.”

“Help me,” Mylene cried, exhausted from her failed struggle to break free.

“You’ll never take Mylene from me.” He swiped at them, knocking them down and began his ascent up the Tower. “Come to me, my Stonebeings.”

They climbed up as well.

Chat Noir looked over the balcony. “We’re surrounded. What now? We can’t attack him.”

“Yes, but we know where the akuma is.”

“In his clenched fist, where he’s got Mylene, so...”

“So, we know he’s in love with her—that’s it.” She turned to him, smiling wide. “We don’t separate them; we bring them closer together. They’re made for each other; they just don’t know it yet.” She flew away.

“Uh, I don’t follow you, but I guess I gotta trust you. Something tells me that this is how it’s going to be from here on out.” He leapt after her, hopping from beam to beam as they ascended the Tower.

Stoneheart was currently reenacting the most famous King Kong scene.

Ladybug perched at one of the very top antennas, catching Mylene’s attention.

She raised her arms up, “Help, I’m scared of heights.”

“Everything’s going to be alright.”

Stoneheart roared, Chat leapt back as he got closer to the landing.

“How’s this supposed to bring them closer together?”

“By using our powers. Lucky Charm. A parachute? What do I do with this?” Chat Noir spiraled in the air behind her, thrown by a Stonebeing. He caught himself on a truss, spinning into a crouch.

“You Know what you’re doing?”

“We’ll find out soon enough,” she agreed, shrugging the parachute on. Spinning her yo-yo, she shot it out to Mylene, winding it around Stoneheart’s torso and shoulder. “His hand…get ready!” She yanked, forcing Stoneheart’s arm forward so the two leaned into a kiss that shocked him enough to release her[1]. Yelling, Mylene clings to what she can. Chat Noir jumps down, shoving his baton in between some rafters, extending it so he dived down, knocking the paper ball up to Ladybug.

“Home run.” Using that impossibly strong wire, she wraps it around the petrified ball, tugging to break it in piece. The akuma fluttered out. “No more evil doing for you little akuma.” Swiping up, she opened the wings of the yo-yo, spinning it around. “Time to de-evilize.” Ivan yelled as he transformed back, losing him grip on the beam. He and Mylene fell, she gave the akuma one last glance before diving after them. “Chat Noir, take care of Ivan.”

“Cataclysm.” Hopping off his extended baton, he slapped a long metal strip, decaying it away from the rest of the foundation and running across it to catch Ivan. Mylene fell past them.

Ladybug caught her, spinning to extend her yo-yo, catching the akuma and tugging open the parachute. Chat Noir smiled, disarmed by the heroine.

Landing on the ground, she shrugged off the parachute, tapping open the face of her yo-yo to that pink light. She didn’t know what Tikki did to purify it, but out came little white butterfly. “Bye, bye, _petite papillon_.” Throwing up the parachute she declared, “Miraculous Ladybug!” Red hearts burst open in the air like a firework, swarming through the streets of Paris. The Stonebeings became human again. The skyscraper was restored, even the gaping hole in Damocles wall. Around them were shooting stars of the red hearts.

“Are you seeing this?” said Chat Noir.

“Yeah, it’s beautiful and amazing, it’s…miraculous!”

“This is just the beginning Ladybug. You may have won the battle. But I will win the war! I will get your Miraculi. I will get the absolute power and then my sweet dream will come true!”

Ladybug rest a hand on both Ivan and Mylene’s shoulder. “I think you two need to talk. Sorry about that kiss, by the way.”

“I…I…I,” stammered Ivan, twiddling his fingers and looking away.

“It may help if you read the lyrics to Ivan’s song,” she said, handing the page to Mylene.

She read through the song surprisingly quickly. “It’s beautiful. It’s a shame you can’t hear them when you scream… I mean sing.”

“It was scary, wasn’t it? Is that why you left?” They deflated, shoulders slumping, his hands behind his back. “I’m sorry. I’ll be gentle.”

A smile bloomed across her lips and she wrapped her arms around him. His cheeks turned as red as Nathaniel’s hair.

“They’re made for each other,” Ladybug cooed.

“Like us two,” said Chat Noir, reaching over to pull a Miles Morales.

She yanked down his arm, pointing to his beeping ring. “See that? Time to split. See you soon, Chat Noir.”

A little pouty, he waved as she flew away and bowed when she was gone. “Can’t wait, Milady.”

3 September 2015

“And by the time I biked to the Eiffel Tower, it was all over. I’m way bummed.”

They walked up the stairs to College.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get your scoop eventually.”

“You’re right, next target. ‘Ladybug: An Exclusive Interview.’”

_Oh boy_, she thought, smiling encouragingly. “Sounds exciting.”

“Oh wait, even better. Finding out who’s under that mask.”

_Not a chance._ “Good luck with that one.”

Behind them, the Agreste personal car pulled up. Gabriel Agreste, the poster man for distant parents, spoke through the car’s tiny tv to Adrien.

“See that school?”

Adrien looked over, his excitement quickly dying as he sighed, head bowed, “Yes father?”

“You will never, I say never go back there again—”

“-Father…”

“-without your bodyguard.”

His eyes widened.

“We will drop you off and pick you up. Nathalie has offered to organize your schedule, be sure to thank her. You’ll be continuing your music, Chinese, fencing, and your photo shoots.”

Nathalie steeled herself, looking away at his greatful smile.

“Thank you, Nathalie, thank you Father.” Grabbing his bag, he ran out of the car.

Marinette’s newfound confidence refused to let her sit up front. She wanted her old seat back and she took it. Alya chuckled in approval.

“You’re in the wrong seat,” said Chloé. Pointing to her old one, she glared at them, “Go on, get lost.”

“All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I’m not putting up with your crud anymore, Chloé, and neither is anyone else around here.” She rose, pointing over to the other seat, “So, take your attitude and go on, get lost.”

It relieved her to here her classmates laugh at Chloé’s anger.

“Good job,” said Alya as she sat back down.

Adrien walked, receiving a wave from Nino and his greeting to Marinette rejected with a huff.

“You want to make friends, right,” whispered Nino. “Start with Marinette. Explain what happened and she’s sure to forgive you.”

“What if I mess up again?”

“Just be yourself.”

He hadn’t found the time to tell her until they were leaving the school. The sky was dark and rain poured down heavy. She’d forgotten her umbrella, but she wasn’t far from home. As she debated whether or not to run, Adrien walked up beside her, a large black umbrella in hand.

“Hey?”

She huffed.

Saddened, he opened the umbrella, talking behind his shoulder. “I just wanted you to know that I was only trying to take the chewing gum off. I swear. I’ve never been to school before. I’ve never had friends. It’s all sort of new to me.” Shrugging, he offers his umbrella and after a moment’s hesitation and a crack of thunder, she takes it.

“Thank you… I guess we should start over.” Holding out a hand, she smiles at him, “I’m Marinette.”

Taking it, “Adrien. I hope we can be friends.”

She nods and he walks off to where Gorilla waits in the car. When he’s gone Tikki appears.

“Marinette, look.” Resting on her shoulder, the kwami points towards an emergency phone post where a short man in a red Hawaiian shirt stands under a black umbrella. With a quick look around to assure no one was watching, Marinette dashed over to him.

“Good evening, Master Fu.”

He rose the umbrella, a proud smile across his face. “You were wonderful, Marinette.” Wayzz nodded in agreement, hovering over the old man’s shoulder.

“But I messed up?”

“Mistakes are part of life as is fixing them. It is important that you continue learning.”

She released a sharp breath and then smiled, nodding. “Of course, Master.”

“Our meetings will be in short circulation from now on. I will still be here when you need me, but I must focus on pinpointing the location of Hawkmoth.”

“And we’ll take care of the akuma.”

“Good luck, Marinette. I’ll be off. Have a wonderful evening,” he called, crossing the street away from her home.

“You too.”

Tikki nuzzled her cheek, rewarded by giggles. “I’m happy to be working with you from now on, Marinette.”

“You too, Tikki.”

The kwami dived into her purse as they made their way towards home.

[1] You ever think about how not okay this one actually is?


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is a hero to do in between akuma attacks? Why train of course. I wasn't expecting to get into fanon (or just not canon) territory so early, but here's my idea for how Kwami train their Chosen.

5 September 2015

Yawning, Marinette climbed the ladder to her bed, Tikki resting on her head. She’d been helping out at the bakery all day and had finally gotten her homework done after dinner. She didn’t want to have to worry about schoolwork in case there was another akuma attack, but so far it had been pretty quiet. Perhaps Hawkmoth was rethinking his decision to be a villain now that he knew there were heroes to oppose him. She shrugged, crawling beneath her blanket.

“Good night Tikki.”

“Good night Marinette, sweet dreams.”

She mumbled conformation, dozing off.

Tikki watched her, assuring that she was soundly asleep before diving into the earrings. It may not be ideal, but who knew when they’d get a chance to train their chosen. Hopefully Plagg adhered to their agreement.

Adrien waited up after dinner, hoping this would be one of those rare nights when his father would ask him to play for him like they did when Emilie was still alive. The dining room clock chimed.

“Adrien? What are you still doing up?” said Nathalie.

He wasn’t too sure how to respond, looking to their portrait instead.

“Just because it is a Saturday does not mean you don’t have to stick to your schedule. Go to bed.”

He opened his mouth to protest but her gaze was firm. “Okay. Goodnight, Nathalie.” He slid from his seat and walked past her.

“Perhaps tomorrow night,” she said softly as he did.

He gasped, catching her smile. “Really?”

“I can’t make any promises, but I’ll see what I can do. Now, bed.”

“Right, of course.” He hugged her. “Thank you.”

As soon as was in his room Plagg flew from his shirt pocket. “And what exactly was that all about?”

“A sort of unofficial tradition.”

“Hmm. Well, your nanny’s ready, go to sleep already. I’m tired.”

“She’s not my nanny. She’s my dad’s assistant, we’d be lost without her.” Grinning, he headed for the shower.

“I believe you.”

“What was that?”

“Where’s my camembert?” He floated around the room, looking under the foosball table and behind the rock-climbing wall. “Are you hiding my dinner from me?”

Adrien chuckled, “You already had dinner.”

Huffing, he crossed his arms. “Dessert than.”

“Try the fridge.”

Perking up, Plagg phased through the fridge to indulge himself while he waited for the chosen to get through his nightly routine. _No matter what era humans always seem to take longer and longer to get to sleep. Aren’t they tired?_ Regardless, he really needed Adrien to hurry, he had plans with Sugar Cube, even if he wouldn’t admit that it was important to him.

_She’s probably already started. Ugh. Rich kids are supposed to be punctual. Though it is a major pain._

“Good night, Plagg. Don’t eat _all_ the camembert.”

_Finally._ He phased through the fridge and floated over. “Give me a break, I’ve got more self-control than that.” He was already asleep. Plagg let another minute go by before jumping into the ring.

Warm sunlight caressed her cheek as she buried her face in the soft grass. Wait—grass? Marinette stood up, taken aback when she found herself with several dilemmas. For when, she was in her Ladybug uniform. And another, she had no idea where she was. She allowed herself a moment of panic, even considering de-transforming to ask Tikki for help, but decided she had better odds as Ladybug and well, what if someone saw her.

Another dilemma quickly showed itself. There was no one around. She walked and walked for what felt like hours and nothing appeared except for grass and trees and rocks. When it looked like there was a desert in the distance; she was actually happy, it at least meant she was getting somewhere, but when she stepped a foot on the sand, the earth quaked as a tree sprouted up to block her, more trees growing from its roots to form a long wall.

“No, no, no—what!” she said, falling back.

“Oops,” said Tikki, appearing in pink ball of light. “Sorry Marinette, you can’t go that way yet.”

She looked at Tikki, then down at herself, then back to Tikki, and then down at herself. She was still transformed. “Huh?”

“Please, let me explain.”

Nodding slowly, Marinette shifted so that she was sitting on her knees.

“Okay, surprise, we’re inside my earrings.”

“What?”

“And inside your dreams. Well, actually, it’s your—_our_ shared subconscious while you’re wearing my earrings. This will be your training ground from now on.” She gestured to the green world before them. “It’s a replica of the world when I came to be, a little later of course because next door is what happened when Destruction came into existence. Chat Noir will be there shortly, training with Plagg. So, you can’t go there, it’ll upset the balance.”

“Why?”

“In here you have all my powers, including creation.” She pointed up to the trees, “You made these. I wasn’t expecting them to get so big right away, though. Good job Marinette.”

“Huh, oh, thanks.” She laughed nervously. “So, what exactly will I be doing as training.”

“Let’s move from the border first.” She flew back the way Marinette had come.

That was weird, his sheets were usually softer than this. Not course and rough, or burning hot. Maybe the dry cleaners had over done them. He guessed it was fine, but the heat made him thirsty and the coarseness—he needed to move. Moaning, he sat up, facing a glaring Plagg. Then again, Plagg always looked displeased when he was awake.

“Glad you could join us,” he said. “To your right you’ll see sand and to your left there’s more sand. Got to say, I’m not impressed, but it’s better than snow.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, right, explanations. You’ve got to let me finish this time, got it.”

“Sure.”

“Good.” He nodded and flew up for emphasis, spreading his arms out as wide as they could go. “Welcome to our shared subconscious. This is where you, as Chat Noir, will be training in between akuma battles. You’ve got to stay in this desert or else you’ll disrupt the balance between me and Creation.”

He looked around, nothing but sand and sand dunes as far as the eye could see. “So, where are they?”

“Not telling. Anyways, here you’ve got an unlimited amount of time to be in costume, so let’s practice those powers of yours, huh?”

“Wait, wow,” he looked down to see his Chat Noir outfit on. “How are we doing this?” Plagg growled. “Right, right, dreamworld. So, what kind of powers do I have besides Cataclysm?” At the command word, black light bubbled on his palm, panicked and embarrassed he shut his hand, smiling sheepishly at Plagg.

“You can create small black holes in the ground and black storms. Of course, you can’t do them yet since you’ve just started—”

“But I can here?”

“Yup.”

He stood up and punched the air, “Black Storm.” An eye sized ball of darkness emitted from his ring, black lightning crackling around it as it grew and grew, becoming a powerful beam that, had anything been there, would have decimated everything in its path. Chat shrugged, “I guess it’s more effective somewhere a bit more…lively.”

“Why don’t we train with your baton instead. You fence. It should be easy for you.”

“Oh yeah,” he unstrapped it from his waist. “Does this do anything special?”

“Extends, splits in two, let’s you contact other heroes as well as civilians if you have their numbers.”

“So, on top of being a weapon, it’s a cellphone? I’m gonna call Ladybug.”

“Don’t, she’s training too.”

Ladybug split the two halves of her yo-yo, holding them close as she willed a pink light to form in between them and then stretched it out as long as her body. It looked like a really long double headed mushroom.

“And that’s the Bugstick. Next, is your shield.”

She nodded, “Right. Um…, how do I undo this.” The yo-yo halves snapped together, as though they were magnetized. She yelped, dropping it. “Thanks.”

“Be very careful when you impose your will.”

She picked it up, wrapping the wire around her waist. “Okay, what else should I be very careful not to think of?”

“You’ve got a Bugsaber and Bugbombs. As you get more advance and we grow more in sync, you’ll be able to utilize my yin yang powers.” Marinette looked alarmed and Tikki laughed, “Don’t worry about those yet.”

“Alright, the shield…” The yo-yo beeped as she tapped it by accident, detonating on her waist in a cloud of burgundy smoke and pink light. “Not the shield.”

“Visualize it on the back of your hand. It’s looks just like the head of your yo-yo, wings made of light whir around it,” prompted Tikki.

“Okay.”

“Plagg,” whispered Adrien, hiding behind a dune.

“Yes, Adrien?”

“If we’re the only ones here, who exactly am I fighting?”

“A training dummy. Creation made it for me,” he said smugly.

“That’s nice. So, why, pray tell, is it trying to kill me?” he shouted and then mentally kicked himself for alerting the “Dummy.”

It lumbered over to them, slamming into the sand dune. Chat Noir ran.

“He’s not trying to kill you. You’re supposed to fight him. That’s what this training exercise is for.”

“He’s ten times my size.”

“So was Stoneheart bigger even. Come on, you can do this. Use your environment to your advantage.”

“I am, I’m hiding.” It was pretty hard to run in the sand, even with the benefits of feline god powers.

Plagg sighed in frustration. “Look, you’re the one who gave yourself the baton. Use it.”

“Now that you’ve made the Bugsaber, do you think you’re ready to spar?”

“What? I can’t swordfight. Um…uh, aha,” she turned the sword back into a yo-yo, it’s versatile nature suited her better, and took a fighting stance. “Alright, I’m ready.”

Tikki gave her a concerned look, but snapped her fingers regardless. From the ground grew tree monsters, just barely passing as humanoid with their arms and legs. “Remember, the terrain will shift as you move forward.”

“Use it to my advantage, got it.” She assessed her situation as the Woodlings surrounded her and flew out from their horde, wrapping them in yo-yo wire.

Mountains rose up around them.

Adrien woke up sore and tired, his legs ached as though he’d been running a marathon on gallons of snail slime. Plagg floated at eye level with him, his expression almost sorry.

“We’ll try again tomorrow night.”

Adrien groaned and fell back onto the pillow. His alarm went off.

Marinette woke slowly, having nothing to do on a Sunday morning.

“You did well, Marinette,” said Tikki, hovering over her.

“Thanks, Tikki,” she mumbled, curling up into a ball. “Five more minutes, kay?” She was exhausted. Despite having unlimited use of her abilities, flying wore her out so she had to run and use the yo-yo to propel herself and fought with a monk using Tai Chi, which, sure, she did regularly with Sabine but for exercise more than anything else. At least she used the Bugstick.

“We’ll do this again tonight.” Tikki didn’t think she heard. Chuckling, she phased downstairs to grab herself a cookie before snuggling beside Marinette on her pillow.


	4. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tried to play up the horror aspect of this episode. Let me know how I did and how I can improve it.

13 September 2015

It was looking to be a lovely day in Paris as the Kidz Plus Weather Girl contestants arrived at the TV station, Aurore Beauréal and Mireille Caquet, the two remaining contestants, just arrived in the studio’s white limousine. Aurore opened her blue, cloud patterned parasol, twirling it as she blew kisses and waved the spectators chanting for both her and her competitor. Mireille was shy, nervous with all the praise, she hadn’t expected to make it this far and she was ecstatic, really, but now…well, it was all up to Paris now. They got inside, on camera, and Alec told Paris to vote for their favorite.

In the house upstairs of the Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie-Patisserie, Marinette chased Manon Chamack around the living room, trying to retrieve an unfinished straw hat, its biggest claim to fame was a black ribbon with white polka dots.

“Manon; give it back. You’ll ruin it,” warned.

“No,” said the girl, standing on the couch in her sneakers. “I want to be a fashion designer too.”

“You can draw your own designs,” she lunged at the couch, crashing into it just as Manon hopped off, giggling maniacally as she ran away. When Marinette looked up, she noticed what looked like a little girl hiding behind the window curtain, but it was just a doll on a chair, wearing the hat.

Manon had gotten distracted by the news, grabbing Marinette’s phone. “I’m voting for Mireille, she’s the best.”

In exasperated appreciation, Marinette took her phone back. “I do to, but that’s not yours.”

Manon stole the hat back, running around.

Marinette groaned in frustration. “Why did I agree to this?”

Tikki popped up on her shoulder, surprising her. “Don’t worry Marinette, if you can handle Manon you can handle any akuma that comes your way.”

“You think so?” The doorbell rang. “Hide.” Tikki nodded and phased into her inner blazer pocket.

A tired Alya stood in her doorway, her younger twin sisters, Etta and Ella, wearing pink and blue respectively, looking mischievous and on the brink of a giggle fit as they took their sneakers off and switched to slippers.

“I got stuck with babysitting today.”

“Alya promised to take us to the park,” they said and then ran in to introduce themselves to Manon. Alya walked in after, pulling out her phone.

She gave Marinette a tired, apologetic smile, stepping into the house slippers. “I figured they could entertain each other. Go on the carousel, tire themselves out. Besides, Adrien’s doing a photoshoot there today. _You_ can see what a professional shoot looks like.”

The idea did excite her, but… “Are you sure it’s allowed?” 

“Yeah, of course. We’re all friends. Here, I’ll text him.”

“Woah, you got his number? Since when?” She leaned in over Alya’s phone as she pulled out her previous messages. “Shouldn’t you have texted him earlier than this?”

She shook her head, typing in: Marinette and I will be at the park today. Can we hang around the shoot? And showed Marinette his response. “He says it’s cool.”

“Alright. Let me grab a notebook.” She dashed upstairs, taking the hat back from the girls to their annoyance. “I promise, I’ll teach you how to be fashion designers some other time.”

“Okay,” they chimed.

Gorilla held up a white reflector as Vincent moved around with camera, getting his desire angle for every pose as Adrien sat on the rim of the fountain moving as instructed. He’d gotten used to all of the Italian’s prompts. Like when he said to look like his mother cooked spaghetti. Adrien tried not to let it sting, instead he looked happy because that’s what Vincent wanted, happy. Although, he’d be surprised, seeing as Emilie never cooked when she was around. _But that’s not the sort of things you should be thinking of when modelling._ He tried to keep his mind focused. _Smile, it’s what you’re good at._

He spotted Alya, Marinette, and the twins entering the park with one other girl little girl he didn’t recognize, but Nino seemed to. He greeted the pigtailed with his usual enthusiasm and she jumped on him, asking if he was shooting a movie.

“Mind if we take a break,” he asked Vincent.

Vincent pursed his lips, and Adrien wondered if he was annoyed, but he just shrugged and walked over to a picnic table. “Ten minutes to refresh yourself. No sleepy photos.”

Grinning, Adrien dashed up to his friends.

“I didn’t know you’d be here, Nino,” said Marinette, holding a wriggling child.

“Cha, of course. I wanted to get some pointers before the next shoot,” he said.

“What shoot,” Adrien asked.

“Oh, I’m Marinette’s photographer. Which reminds me, do you think Vincent would mind some questions?”

“Not at all.” He wasn’t actually sure, but he didn’t want to disappoint.

“Who’re you,” the little girl asked after Nino jogged away.

He smiled, “I’m Adrien Agreste, Marinette’s friend from class. And you are?”

“Manon Chamack. I’m going to be a fashion designer just like Marinette.”

“That’s amazing.”

She beamed.

“Marinette,” called Alya from over by the carousels. “Does Manon want to ride?”

She looked down for confirmation.

“Yes, yes. I want the unicorn. Oh, balloons. Marinette, can I get a Mireille balloon, can I, can I?” She made a face that Marinette clearly couldn’t say no to.

“Sure, sure. Coming Adrien?”

“Huh, oh, yes of course.” He followed them to the balloon seller and then the hopped onto the carousel. “I only have ten minutes, though.”

“Don’t worry, Nino will keep him.”

He looked back at Nino recording his conversation with Vincent. The photographer looked rather pleased to have the attention, as though Nino had played to his ego a bit.

“Okay.”

“Unicorns unite,” Alya exclaimed and her sisters giggled. The carousel started up as she told Etta, Ella, and Manon the story of the magical unicorn princess Respa. Considering the new magical happenings in his life and Alya’s storyteller voice, Adrien was half-convinced this was real.

Marinette laughed, “Ya know she came over to have a break from babysitting?” She leaned in and whispered, “We’re supposed to be tiring them out.”

“Oh, how come?”

“Because they’re a handful. At least Alya’s getting paid, this was favor.” She slumped, tired of herself.

“Marinette, Adrien,” called Nino, motioning for them to come.

They looked to Alya.

“I can watch them, go ahead. Blogger to blogger this will be a great scoop for you.”

“What happened next, what happened next,” asked the twins.

“Prince Charming burst through the castle doors into the Goblin King’s court…” they hopped off the carousel.

“The votes are in folks,” declared Alec, raising his arms to the screen. “And the winner is… Mireille.”

She gasped, smiling and waving to the audience.

Gripping her parasol, Aurore looked down, trying to keep her cool.

Alec leaned in, clapping. “Man, she crushed you. Better luck next time, eh?”

She groaned.

“What’s the matter, she only beat you by half a million votes,” jeered Alec, more so for the camera than to be mean.

Her sighs were angry as she pressed the up button for the elevator. She made it through the doors before sobbing.

Leaning back against the back wall, she let her frustrations out. “_I_ should have won. I had the talent, the star looks, everything! But _she_ took everything away from me. _They_ took everything away from me.”

The lights above fizzed and flickered, the elevator making an abrupt stop sending her to the floor. In the dim, gray light she saw a black butterfly slip through the closed doors, she vaguely knew what it was from the news a few weeks back. Sitting on her knees she swatted at it with her parasol, cowering back when she realized that wouldn’t work and opening it as a shield. The akuma possessed it. The lights returned to the elevator.

“So, correct you are,” said a voice. “You should have won, yes.”

A red outline of a butterfly appeared over her eyes, she stood, repeating, “I should have won, _yes_,” with a nasty confidence.

The voice made her feel empowered. “Stormy Weather, I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculi. Can you do that, hm?”

Her smile a sneer, her blue eyes dark, “Yes.”

“That’s my weather girl.” Dark magic, outlined by purple light bubbled up from her parasol, enveloping her. “Show the world who the best Weathergirl really is.”

The elevator doors opened on Stormy Weather, the upper torso of her dress an eggplant purple with a Peter Pan collar, the bottom poofing out like a layered cloud, was the shade of blue a sailor sees when they are unlucky enough to be caught in a storm. A glowing purple lightning bolt was over her belly button, and there were white slashes, one for each limb, on her short-pointed sleeves and matching purple stockings. Her once blonde hair was twisted into an auger spiral of dark and light purple; her eye mask was dark autumn leave. He had given her white evening gloves that connected to her sleeves and tall white boots, her parasol no longer had its fluffy cloud pattern. No, it was the same shade of purple as the rest of her outfit, the same shade of purple as his. Her smile lacked its sweetness and charm as she looked for Mireille.

Adrien was back to posing for his photoshoot and despite all his training not to show it, it was clear he was losing interest and tired, yawning and looking away to Marinette and Nino’s discussion, the Etta and Ella using Manon to help them convince Alya for just one more carousel ride. Vincent lamented.

“No, no, no, the boy has eaten too much spaghetti,” he groaned. “We need more energy, more romance, we need…” he looked at Marinette, “a girl.”

“What? Me?” she pointed at herself. “I’m not a model.”

“No matter. It’ll just be a few more shots.”

“What, but I-I,” she stammered, holding up her hands in defense. She was usually the one behind the design, not in front of the camera.

“It could be fun,” said Adrien. “And the world would be wondering who you were, that’s great marketing for an up and coming designer.”

“Amateur, and I guess.” She glanced at Nino who nodded encouragingly.

“Go for it Nette. It’ll give us a chance to work on outdoor lighting for your face reveal.”

“True, okay, I’m in.”

Adrien smiled like the sun_. I’ve never modeled with a friend before._

“Why don’t you two pretend to be on your first date,” said Nino.

“Sitting on the rim of the fountain, holding hands, a budding romance, magnifique. Sit, sit,” ushered Vincent.

Adrien glanced at Marinette; she was trying not to laugh. “Shall we?” he held out his hand.

Relaxing, she took his hand and tried to figure out what two people on a first date would look like. _And still be “model cute”, side note, couples’ outfits for Mylene and Ivan._ “We shall.”

Mireille, unperturbed by the empty corridor, stepped into the elevator with her trophy. She’d done it, she’d really done it. Hugging it to her chest she breathed a long overdue sigh of relief. She hadn’t expected so many Parisians to choose her, especially considering her competition. _I’ll have to make sure there’s no hard feeling between me and Aurore, I don’t want class to be awkward._

The elevator beeped and the doors slid slowly open. Wicked laughter greeted her on the ground floor.

“I am Stormy Weather, the only Weathergirl who always gets the forecast right. And unfortunately for you there’s a freak icy front, moving in right now!”

She backed up as Stormy Weather raised her parasol, blue lines of light swirling across the closed folds to form a ball at the tip. “A-Aurore, what are you doing,” she croaked.

A wall of ice surrounded her, as thick as her arm and blocking any chance of her escaping the elevator. Stormy left, her icy smile never falling.

Mireille pounded against the wall. “Somebody get me out of here. Help! Help!” The ice muffled her screams, it didn’t matter, no one was around to here.

The crowds were thick outside TV1 station. Stormy Weather walked down the red carpet, giggling as she raised her arms up to bask. Of course, the crowds were chanting for Mireille.

“Where’s Mireille?”

Groaning in frustration, she made her declaration. “For all of you who voted for Mireille, I advise you to move indoors. It’s going to get very blustery. Oh wait…” her voice sugary sweet, “too late.”

Slicing her parasol through the air, blustering winds shot from the black hole formed at the end, knocking away the fans even as they clung to the police barricades. Those too, were lost her winds. They gasped and screamed, freed only when she flew away to wreak havoc on all the Mireille merchandise in sight, even destroying a TV broadcasting her win. Her face was everywhere, balloons, posters, hung up outside Le Grand Paris. The final straw was when she nearly flew into a red balloon with her face on it, a child below was crying from its loss.

There’s a scream as the adults below take notice.

“Who is she?”

“What’s going on?”

With a strike of her parasol, a blistering wind barrels through the park, surrounding the carousel in an iceberg and shattering those horrible balloons.

“Quickly, run away.”

Manon screamed for Marinette, her balloon freezing and shattering above her.

“We must evacuate,” said Vincent.

“But our friends,” said Nino.

“Wait, hey, we’ve got to help them,” cried Adrien as Gorilla picked him up and jogged away with him.

“Marinette, let’s get some help—Marinette?”

She was running towards the carousel, chiding herself over leaving Manon. Tikki flew out of her purse. “Marinette, if you want to help them, you must transform.”

“I know Tikki, I just—”

“Marinette,” called Nino, running after her. “I’ll wait here with the others; you go get help,” he panted, giving her a reassuring smile. “You’re a lot faster than I am.”

“I—alright.” Nodding they ran off in separate directions and she transformed behind a news column, keeping an eye on Stormy Weather as she terrorized the park goers.

“My bag,” said Adrien, thinking fast. “There’s something super irreplaceable in there. I’ll be quick, I promise.”

Gorilla grunted, pointing down at the sidewalk beside the car and then at him. He pointed at himself and back at the park.

“Really, you’ll get it for me. Thanks, that’ll be a great help. I’ll stay right here, I promise.”

The bodyguard nodded and ducked back into the park, avoiding the maniacal weather girl from the seventh circle of hell. Adrien pulled a slice of camembert from his pocket and Plagg came flying.

“Is it my birthday already?” He swallowed it in one bite.

“Nope—well, maybe, I don’t know. We’ve got an akuma.”

He groaned, “But I was napping.”

“Plagg, claws out!”

Once again, he was sucked into the ring against his will.

Etta and Ella hugged Alya’s legs and she searched for any way of getting them out of there on their end, while Nino attempted to break the ice, telling Manon that everything would be fine. Manon looked to the park outside, palms pressed against the ice, teary-eyed. She couldn’t find Marinette anywhere.

“Look, it’s Ladybug,” she shouted.

Ladybug cupped her hands around her mouth, “I’ll get you out of there.”

Alya nodded. Her sister shouted in excitement, asking Ladybug where her kitty cat was and telling her to hurry.

She launched here yo-yo around it, “Let’s wire cut this icy cake” giving a hefty tug. The wires slipped right off and the yo-yo dropped onto her head, knocking her down. “Or not… On to plan B.” Spinning into a standing position, she pressed her palms against the ice.

“Don’t worry, everything’s going to be okay.”

“Where’s Marinette?”

_I’m so sorry._ Crouched down, she put on her bravest face, reassuring. “She hasn’t forgotten you, Manon.”

Her fear melted into awe, “How did you know my name?”

_Shit._ “Uh…Mariette told me. She’s coming right back, okay?” She placed a comforting palm against the ice, Manon mimicked her.

“I’ll look after you until then, kay Manon?” said Nino, giving them a thumbs-up, which they copied.

“I’m counting on you,” she said, making a running start as she flew off.

He perched on the fence, another perk of his feline powers, his balance was impeccable. “Hey, Ice Queen, what’s with all the terrorizing?”

Stormy glared up at him, though she was out of citizens to zap.

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own temperature?”

“My name is not Ice Queen, it’s Stormy Weather!”

Twirling his tail, he slid down to the concrete “Listen, I’m feline more generous than usual, today. So, cool down and we’ll call it quits. ‘K?” He wasn’t entirely sure if this was his cockiness or Plagg’s, but no one would say Adrien Agreste wasn’t being perfect.

Glowering, she pointed her parasol at him, it opened, shooting forth blustering winds that pulled her pigtails, bangs, and skirt forward as she stood tall, if not a little hunched in the shoulders.

Yelling, he landed a few blocks over, hitting three cars like a pinball in a machine, he swore they made the chiming sound too. He landed flat against the cobbles, knocking his chin. A coppery taste bloomed across his tongue. _For the love of—_

Ladybug sprinted up behind him, lending him a hand. “I thought cats always landed on their feet.”

She pulled him up and he tried to do a gruffer voice to recover from that embarrassment, dusting himself off. “Why thanks, M’Ladybug, but I had it covered.” He leaned down, raising her hand to kiss the back of it. Gasping, she pushed him away.

“No time for your childish charm Chat Noir.”

_She called me charming and it was alliterative._

“But you’re welcome.”

Stormy floated down into the street, small wind swirls holding her up. “We should be expecting lightning storms, like, right now!”

The light was purple this time as she pointed her parasol up, shooting lighting into the otherwise sunny, if not partly cloudy, sky. Thunderclouds blossomed to life, rumbling. A bolt of lightning aimed at Chat Noir, that luck of his, they supposed. Ladybug pushed him out of the way. The explosion sent them rolling against the road. Much to her dismay, he landed on top of her, grinning sheepishly when he realized the situation they were in. She turned his head to the purple menace they were facing.

“You just won yourself a cat fight.” He rushed towards her, panting.

She had the upper hand here, her smile told you she knew it. “Black ice.”

He slipped and danced across the sheet of ice spreading up the road. Ladybug kept her balance from years of practice, unbeknownst to them and despite the lack of blades. Twirling her parasol, Stormy Weather shot a wall of wind at them, car alarms bleeped and honked, compelled forward. Ladybug screamed, pushed back, unable to fly against the current. She flung her yo-yo, wrapping it around a streetlamp, catching Chat Noir by his tail as he past. A chill ran up his spine, bracing himself against the double punch of pain. Stormy let them fall. She used a growing circle of wind to push cars out of her way.

“A little Chat Noir will take the wind out of her sails.” Fingers entwined; he stretched his arms forward. Before he could rush in again, she grabbed him by the tail and he couldn’t help his groan.

“Woah kitty-kitty, you better think before you leap.” She released him

Regaining his balance, he stroked his tail protectively. “You’ve got a plan.”

“Just follow my lead.” She ran against the side of one building across the street and he ran against the side of the ones parallel. They spun their weapons, her yo-yo glowing. Maybe they shouldn’t have shouted. Stormy Weather groaned, turning with a gust of wind already powered up.

“Not you again,” she said, cutting through the air, sending them flying with a hail of cars for extra measure.

They skid against the cobbles, feeling little pain from their superhero poses thanks to the armor of their suits. The cars rained down. Chat Noir was nearly crushed dodging them. Ladybug leapt from one to the other, keeping out of their way by staying on them. He sprinted over to her, A but came flying next, it’s bell ringing. She grabbed him, spinning her yo-yo above them, cutting a hole through the metal as it fell horizontally on top of them. Sadly, it still hit Chat Noir in the head when she stopped. She winced in sympathy, her smile apologetic, a nervous giggle escaping her lips as the bus bell died out.

Firefighters were doing their best to break the ice. Alya kept the girl entertained through games, pairing up with Manon so she wouldn’t feel left out.

“Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice. Freeze!” She pulled away, the little girl falling forward a little.

She huffed, arms crossed, “Hey, no fair. You always win.”

“It’s true, you do.”

“Are you cheating?”

Alya gasped, feigning hurt, “Me, cheat. I can’t believe you’d accuse me—your totally gorgeous awesome older sister of such an act.”

The ice creaked above them, cutting off the twins’ response.

“What was that,” asked Manon, shrinking in on herself.

Stalactites of ice grew longer, Alya rushed for something to keep them calm. “Uh… It’s the big Goblin King. He ate too much and split his shirt.” She roared and chased them in circles. The ice rumbled, the stalactites growing longer. Grabbing them, she ushered them back under the protection of the carousel, trying to keep the panic from her voice. “Wanna hear a story?”

Stormy landed as gracefully as a ballerina on the roof of the tv station. The red outline appeared over her face and she froze, attentive.

“You’ve shown them all who the real winner is, my Weathergirl is, but now is time for you to fulfil your part of the agreement, and here’s my plan.

They climbed out of the bus, spit-balling ideas on the reason for this akuma.

“Maybe she’s got some unresolved anger issues,” said Ladybug.

“Or she didn’t pass her driving test.”

As they passed by the shattered wide screen crackled to life. Stormy Weather smiled in an extreme close-up, obscuring the projection behind her. “Hello, viewers. Here’s the latest forecast for the rest of forever.” She stepped back, one hand on her hip, as tall and smug as one spoiled blonde, but there was no way that was Chloé. “Mother Nature’s had a change of plans, this is the last day of summer you’ll ever see,” she slapped her parasol against the greenscreen, a large cartoon snowflake appeared over the outline of Paris.

“Aw, and I had a trip to the pool all planned out. I look great in a swimsuit ya know.”

_That’s definitely TV1. Now, just who are you—_ “Huh?” She’d been mentally wiping away all the makeup from Stormy Weather.

Grinning, he waggled his eyebrows.

“The catsuit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.”

The first snowfall of the year looked as though it’d turn into a storm any minute.

“Prepare for the worst weather in history with 10ft snowdrifts. “

They ran inside the tv station, panting, passing a cardboard cutout of Aurore Beauréal with her blue dress and yellow heels. The inside of her parasol was a sunny day, the outside partly cloudy.

“Hey, that girl reminds me of someone,” said Chat Noir, stopping for a longer look.

Ladybug looked between the cutout and Stormy Weather cackling on the tv above. “It’s _her_. The akuma must be in her parasol.” She didn’t know much about Aurore, different classes for the entire four years, buts he had never seen her without that parasol.

The double red doors into the broadcasting room were locked. They back up and took a running start at them as Stormy went on. “In Stormy Weather’s world, it’s a winter wonderland _forever_.” They roared, bursting through the doors—to an empty room with a camera pointed at a tv.

“It’s a recording.”

Cackling echoed behind them, she pointed her parasol up, blasting the overhead lights and short circuiting the power. The light fell and they dived out of the way, she disappeared in the dark.

Mireille was still in the elevator, cold and panicked. Help hadn’t been able to get to the station before the storm and her phone was dying. She hugged her knees, pressed against the back wall, hoping help would arrive soon.

“This is all going wonderfully according to plan,” declared Hawkmoth in his evil lair, blissfully unaware of karma. “Soon their Miraculous’ will be mine. Bring them to me.”

Her cackling continued, annoying but eerie as the outside chill creeped closer and closer in. Chat Noir rose, looking around with his green tinted night vision. In the distance, the cackling.

“Frosty the Snowgirl’s getting away.” He turned to face Ladybug who fumbled in the dark, arms outstretched for purchase. She tripped over a fallen stage light. “Do I hear a damsel in distress?”

“Some of us don’t have night vision,” she sassed as he took her arm, pulling her up into a run.

“No need to bug out, just trust me.”

Alya told the girls a story while Nino kept track of the ever-worsening weather. Upon his refusal to leave the girls behind and head inside, the firemen gave him a blanket. They were questioning whether or not to dig under the ice for the rescue as their axes failed to crack it.

“Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up and said, ‘Look into my eye’,” said Alya, dropping her voice low for the cyclops. The kids giggled.

“And then glop, she stuck a finger right in it.”

Nino chuckled. _She’s great at this. I can’t imagine I’d be this calm on my own._ An axe shattered against the ice, Alya didn’t miss a beat. She kept her story going and their attention away from the danger at hand. _Come on Ladybug, we’re all counting on._

Chat chased Stormy Weather through the halls, never letting go of Ladybug’s hand. She ducked into the stairwell and he quickened his pace.

“Okay, that’s enough. I think I can manage—” his lady started.

“Duck,” he warned as Stormy throw a fire extinguisher at them.

Ducking, she covered her head as the extinguisher bounced off the wall.

“—follow your lead on this one.”

He took her hand again, panting as they ascended the stairs and burst through the roof doors.

Stormy Weather laughed wickedly, floating over the billboards. The storm had gotten worse. They could feel it through their suits.

“You, airheads, you fell right into my trap.” Her body a star, she opened her parasol, turning the sky above the station into the eye of the storm. The gray clouds swirled around it, trapping them in an inescapable wall of wind.

“The time is now. Bring me the Miraculous!”

“There’s no way out,” she told them. “Party’s over fools.”

Ladybug glared, “We’re just…,” she stepped forward, something tugged. She pulled her hand free from Chat Noir’s as the kitty themed hero laughed sheepishly. “We’re just getting started, Stormy.”

He shifted into a fighting stance and she called on her Lucky Charm. A towel. It was a towel.

“A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?”

“Great. We’re about to be obliterated but…at least we’ll be dry.” He got ready to cataclysm just in case. It was a shame he couldn’t use Black Storm outside his dreams yet, storm vs. storm would have been fun to try.

Wrapping it around her forearm, she looked around for the keys to their success. “Just hold your whiskers.”

“Hail,” Stormy commanded. It poured down on them.

In one deft motion Chat pulled Ladybug down and spun his baton up over them, deflecting the golf ball sized hail.

“So, what’s the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm’s starting to get a cramp.”

She looked around, mind racing. A pipe, a vent, a beam, the towel, the sign. “See that sign over there? Check it out.”

“Alright.” The pawprint on the ring glowed green, “Cataclysm!” Wearing a mischievous smile, he caught Stormy’s attention. “Hey Coldilocks, is that all you got?” He rushed forward, leaping out of the way of every strike of lightning she shot at him, keeping her attention away from his lady as he made his way to the signs, running his right hand along the support beams that held the last one down. It rusted at his touch.

Stormy Weather gasped, her fight or flight kicking in. But before she could flee Ladybug shot her yo-yo out, wrapping it around the victim’s ankle as she shot through the sign with her own face and flew up. Ladybug ran, sliding under the pipe, bouncing off a slow spinning vent and somersaulting over a fan, opening the towel as a parachute. She flew up and Stormy Weather was tugged down. Squealing, the spinning vent knocked her parasol from her hands over to Chat Noir who tossed it to Ladybug. She broke it against her knee as Stormy hit the ground.

“Get out of here, you, nasty bug.” The akuma flew free, if it could not win today it would multiply and try again another. “No more evildoing for you little akuma,” she said, swiping through the face of her yo-yo to reveal Tikki’s purifying light inside. “Time to de-evilize.” Ever the performer, she spun the yo-yo around and then threw it out, catching the demonic butterfly. The wings closed over it. “Gotcha.”

It only took a second in that light before she tapped the wings open again, freeing the now purified butterfly for real. “Bye-bye little butterfly.” She waved. Throwing the towel up in the air, she cried the activation words for the Miracle Cure, “Miraculous Ladybug.”

A swarm of pink glowing red hearts swam through the streets of Paris, fixing the cars, the buildings, swirling around the ice, steam rose off of it, and shooting up into the air. The dark clouds receded and the sun shone once more. At least until autumn kicked in that is.

“And after defeating the three-headed dragon with…” Alya saw the ice melting and climbed out of the rocket ship, “taekwondo, the princess kissed her Prince Charming and—”

“They lived happily ever after,” said Etta and Ella, squealing in delight.

“Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you three that drove them crazy.”

The twins giggled but Manon frowned, she couldn’t find Marinette. Nino crouched beside her.

“Hey kiddo, you were very brave today,” he said.

Tearing up, she hugged him. _What if she doesn’t come back?_

Hawkmoth’s powers faded away and Aurore regained her senses, evil deeds temporarily forgotten. “Ugh, what am I doing up here?”

“Pound it,” said the heroes, fist-bumping.

He stood in his lair, legs probably cramped from standing so long, as his not evil butterflies flapped and fluttered their wings around him. Perhaps he was hoping for a butterfly effect.

“Someday your Miraculous will be all mine. I don’t care how many enemies I need to throw at you to win, but I will be victorious!” The shades whirred, sliding together until the final light fell.

Breathless, she ran into the park, she'd flown until her transformation was at its limit.

“Marinette,” said Tikki, popping her head out of her purse, cookie in hand, “shouldn’t you get back to the photoshoot?” Vincent, Gorilla and Adrien were returning to the fountain. Gorilla silently scolding Adrien for disappearing.

She shook her head. “Got to get to Manon first. I can’t believe I left her for so long.”

“I’m sure Nino and Alya kept her safe.”

“I know they did, that doesn’t mean I’m not worried.”

The kwami had no response to that, none of her past holders had to deal with kids.

“Marinette,” Manon called, voice wet. Nino let her down and she ran into her babysitter’s arms. Marinette spun her, the little girl pressing her face into the crook of her neck and shoulder. “Where’d you go, I thought that mean lady hurt you.”

“I got caught when I went to get Ladybug,” she hated lying but she also didn’t want Nadja to think she was irresponsible when Manon told her about this later. “I’m so sorry, Manon, I would have gotten here much sooner.”

Manon pulled back, wide eyes inspecting her. For a brief moment, Marinette felt she could see every crack in her façade but instead the child grinned, buck teeth and all. “Ladybug is your best friend. That’s how you knew where to find her.”

She breathed a sigh of relief. “Do me a favor, Manon, keep that a secret.”

“Do I still get to be a fashion designer too?”

“Absolutely.”

“So,” said Nino walking up to them with a new Mireille balloon. Manon grabbed it. “Are you two heading out or…”

“Marinette,” called Adrien, a hopeful smile on his lips.

“Go for it, girl, we’ve got Manon,” said Alya.

“Manon, let’s play tag, winner gets this lollipop,” said Etta, pulling out a lollipop from her pocket.

“Where’d you get that?”

“You have to catch us to find out,” said Ella. Holding hands, they ran away, letting go when it looked like Alya was getting to close to Etta, who passed the lollipop off to Ella.

Marinette smiled at Manon, “Would you like to go play with them or go back to the bakery?”

She looked behind her to the fountain. “Can we get our picture taken.”

She and Nino laughed. “I’ll ask.”

It took some convincing and Manon’s famous baby doll eyes, but Vincent agreed to take one picture of the two and another of the whole group once Alya caught her sisters. They watched as quietly as they could during the rest of the photoshoot, asking if they could play in the fountain too. Vincent had ten pictures of them together, and though she had no idea if they’d actually end up on a magazine, Marinette was happy she did them.

“I’ll send you your copies once they’re ready,” said Adrien, shuffling his feet.

“Alright. Can’t wait to see ‘em dude.” He shot him a pair of finger guns which Adrien mentally filed as gesture to do with friends.

Alya sighed, “Well, I think that was enough events for me today. I’ve gotta go make my Ladyblog post and take these two, home.” She gestured at them with the lollipop. They stuck their tongues at her, giggling.

“Uh, maybe I could give you a ride?”

“Yeah,” the twins said.

“It’s fine. See ya at school tomorrow. Don’t forget to check my blog.”

“Later Alya.”

“See you.”

Manon tugged at Marinette’s arm, “Can we bake cupcakes?”

“Okay. I can show you how to make bows with the icing.”

She beamed, nodding enthusiastically.

Nino recalculated his plans, now craving cupcakes. “Is tomorrow a surprise treat day, Nette?”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you.” She picked Manon up, ignoring the aches in her arms and legs. “See you guys later, okay?”

“Kay.” He turned back to Adrien, slinging an arm over the blonde’s shoulder. “Shall we continue this hang out sesh at your place or mine?”

“Um…” he glanced back at Gorilla packing the equipment. “My dad doesn’t let me have friends over.”

“Woah, mega harsh. Then let’s head to my place. Call him and ask.”

He knew what Gabriel would say. He called Nathalie who said she’d tell him. Mr. and Mrs. Lahiffe weren’t home, they were at a performance with their youngest son. Adrien checked his phone constantly for the message he was dreading, losing their match of Ultimate Mecha Strike III.

Mireille Caquet couldn’t make it home so she went with Nadja to pick up Manon and stayed with Marinette until her father came for her. She wasn’t ready to talk yet, so they ate cupcakes and watched tv.

“I hope Ladybug and Chat Noir defeat Hawkmoth soon,” she said quietly, halfway through one of Sabine’s recordings.

“Me too.”


	5. Checking in on the Ladyblog: Stormy Weather Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking in on the Ladyblog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started doing these to make up for the delay in Princess Fragrance. Hope it shows up where it needs to be.

Checking in on the Ladyblog: Stormy Weather Edition

15 September 2015

“Hey there, Miraculers, it’s your girl, the one and only Ladyblogger. So, I apologize for not having much footage of Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting Hawkmoth’s latest victim, Stormy Weather. I was trapped in a block ice keeping my kid sister’s calm as well as daughter of Paris’s favorite news reporter, Nadja Chamack. It didn’t feel like the right time to take pictures and I certainly didn’t have the time. Luckily, a friend of mine had some to spare.”

There were three pictures, one credited to Nino of Alya keeping the kids entertained and two more credited to the city of Paris. She had begged Max to get them for her through the security cameras and he had at last relented. All she owed him was a favor.

The pictures were in black and white but that didn’t make Stormy Weather any less scary. He’d also managed to get a video clip of her destroying the giant screen projecting Mireille’s win, and some of the fight between her and Paris’s heroes before cars started flying at them.

“See you guys again, next akuma. Blogger out!”

Alya checked her post for any typos and published it, smiling smugly. She was going to get so many views.


	6. Afterschock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mireille deals with the Monday after.

14 September 2015

Mireille had lunch with Kim and Marinette. They’d planned it last week, Mondays were gonna be their lunch days this semester. She refused to cancel. They wanted to congratulate her on the winning the Weathergirl competition, everyone else already had, but it was clear she didn’t want to think about it just yet.

“I’m glad really, it’s just…” she glanced across the room at Aurore laughing with Jean. “I don’t think she remembers.”

“Ivan still doesn’t remember much of what happened when he was Stoneheart,” Kim whispered. “Maybe it’s part of Ladybug’s powers.”

“I wish I’d forgotten too.”

Marinette’s heart dropped, she honestly didn’t know and neither did Tikki. The amnesia was probably Nooroo’s doing. “Nooroo’s never liked to make people feel pain, he might be trying to spare them,” Tikki had told her. If Marinette could, she’d make this whole thing seem like a bad dream.

“We’re here if you want to talk about it,” she said.

“Yeah,” Kim puffed up his chest. “We’ll be the Mireille protection squad.”

That got a laugh out of her. “Thanks guys, you’re the best.”

It was hard to avoid someone you were in the same class as. At least they didn’t sit close together, Mireille’s seat being right by the door in case she needed to run out and Aurore’s seat being in the third row on the other side of the room.

She focused intently on Mendeleiev, trying to stay away. She didn’t allow gum or caffeine in class, so Mireille was out of luck. Even though the day was warm, she wore a sweater, the chill from yesterday’s magic induced storm danced across her skin, seeping into her bones. _No, no, Mireille, focus. We just got our first big gig; we can’t afford detention today._ She shook her head, tugging the sweater tighter.

Aurore laughed at something, catching Mendeleiev’s attention. Mireille’s blood ran cold, she felt glued to her seat.

“Aurore, is there something you’d like to share with the class,” said Mendeleiev.

“N-No Mlle. I was just reading ahead,” she said quickly.

Their teacher frowned, her glare stern and set. “Don’t interrupt class again.”

“Of course, Mlle. My apologies.”

She opened and closed her hands; they weren’t even bruised. She could still feel the ice beneath her fists as she pounded at it. “May I be excused,” she said, as loud and calm as she could muster. She’d have to work on keeping her expression neutral for the morning reports.

“Hm? Yes, you may, but make it quick.”

Nodding, she surprised herself by walking normally, though she desperately wanted to run. She made it down the steps before she bolted to the girl’s bathroom, waving off the concerned _scolaire_. She locked herself in a stall and took several deep breaths before _In. Out. In. Out. You can do this Mireille. In a few days this’ll all just be a bad dream. In. Out._ Opening her phone, she texted the group chat.

Mi: Hey, I’m not feeling too well. Might head out early.

Het thumb hovered over send as she wondered whether she should stay and at least finish history. Laughter echoed in her ears. She hit send and called her father.

“_Otoh-san_, I’m not as okay as I thought,” she said quietly.

Lucky for her, Hawkmoth was rather busy in his civilian life. He akumatized a dentist later that evening. Chat Noir nearly got his wisdom teeth pulled.


	7. Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter tonight. Will see what I can do about "Lady Wifi" once I get more sleep. Also, sort of LadyNoir but only to Chat.

20 September 2015 9:47pm

“_Bonne nuit_, Milady. How’s this lovely night treating you?”

She landed on the roof of Le Grand Paris where he had been perched, watching the night. “So, far, so good. Fifteen minutes then we call it a night?”

He shrugged, “I’m really not looking forward to training.” He grumbled. “How can you look so…” he searched the right words, “at ease?”

She stretched, smiling with pride. “I used to be a gymnast and a ballerina.”

He pictured her in a ladybug themed leotard and tutu, he couldn’t quite imagine her blue hair in a bun though. “I fence.”

She giggled, teasing, “Not used to the extra work out? Don’t worry, give it another week or so and you’ll be used to it.”

“How’re you so sure?”

“I practice a lot of different things. Life’s too short for just one passion.”

Her voice was light, like a ray of sunshine, and the way her eyes sparkled, he sighed.

“Hm?”

He shook his head, “Nothing Milady.”

Crossing her arms, she fixed him with a half-smile, leaning to the side a little. “You know, I don’t really like nicknames. Ladybug is fine.”

“What about Bugaboo? _La femme rogue?_ Oh, Lady Luck?”

“I think you’re missing the point.”

“Aw, but you are my lady,” he dipped low into a bow, with a wide wave of his arm. “And I you lovely knight.”

“You’re Chat Noir, not Kitty Knight. But seriously, no nicknames, especially not during fights.”

He straightened. “Of course, My Lady, I mean Ladybug.”

She shook her head. “Well, I’m going to do one last sweep. Good night,” her wings whirred to life, lifting her off the roof. She waved at him.

“Good night.” The red faded to black as she flew further away.

He extended his baton and leapt across the rooftops, looking for any signs of trouble, akuma or not. How often did he get to be a hero before? Besides, he didn’t want to get home just yet.


	8. Lady Wifi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than I thought it would. But gosh season one really set the bar. Wish they still acted like this in season three.

22 September 2015

It is surprisingly easy to get used to the school year once it’s started. You feel like you’ve just been there forever. But no, it’s only been three weeks and you’re barely in the fourth. Still, that didn’t mean Paris didn’t need it’s superheroes.

“I’m very pleased with how you all did on your last assignment,” said Mrs. Bustier. “Some of you have really stepped up and I do appreciate it.”

Alya was only half listening, she cut Ladybug’s face out of a polaroid and peered through the hole looking from classmate to classmate. She passed Sabrina and Chloé, who looked over with a smile, pointing to Mrs. Bustier.

“Now it’s time to move on to our next assignment.”

She met Bustier’s eyes through the hole, chuckling nervously, she slipped the photo back between the pages of her textbook.

“Is Marinette still in the girl’s room?”

The class looked to her, Nino and Adrien wearing concerned looks. Though Nino did look more amused than his friend. Marinette’s bag and tablet were still on the desk.

“I don’t know, Miss.”

The bell rung.

“Tonight, I want you all to read chapter three of the breathtaking _France: The First Thousand Years_.” She set Chloé’s copy in front of her which was promptly handed to Sabrina. She handed a copy to Adrien, still speaking as her class started leaving. “Then answer this simple questionnaire.” Lastly, she handed two to Alya as she packed Marinette’s bag. “See to it that Marinette receives her homework.”

Alya nodded. She called her in the courtyard, receiving her voicemail.

“It’s Marinette, leave a message after the beep. Beep,” went the recording.

Alya sighed and went to check the bathroom. She wasn’t there. She walked up to Juleka and Rose, the goth leaned uncaringly against a support beam.

“Have either of you seen Marinette?”

They shook their heads.

Thinking she might already be in the locker room, Alya headed there. Chloe looked around warily and reporter senses kicking in, Alya ducked back behind the lockers, watching her. The blonde hummed, shoving a folded red cloth with black polka dots into her purse, followed by a matching—yo-yo. Alya gasped. Chloé walked away, unaware that she had been seen.

“Chloé’s Ladybug,” she whispered, running after her. The blonde was quicker, sprinting down the front steps and to her white limo. Grumbling, Alya tried Marinette again, and again, her voicemail. “Call me ASAP.”

Nino walked down the stairs behind her, humming along to his music. She grabbed his wrist.

“Nino, I need help.”

“Huh,” he pulled his headphones down, “Yeah, sure thing.”

Pulling him by his wrist, they ducked down in the bench beside the steps. She set Marinette’s bag down by her feet and tried to call the girl again, shushing Nino.

“Ugh. I hate it when she goes AWOL. She’s not calling me back, where is that girl?”

“Seriously? My man Adrien is the exact same way. But I guess you gotta be sly when Mr. Control-freak is your Daddy-O.”

Her phone beeped with a Ladybug notification, she opened it and Nino leaned in to watch. “Once again, Ladybug and Chat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain,” said Nadja.

Ladybug laughed sheepishly, waving to the cheering crowd and the broadcast viewers, yo-yo still in hand. Alya gave it a closer look, counting five black spots.

“I think I’ve just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is and you’re gonna help me prove it.” She took a pen, a stack of post-its, and Marinette’s tablet from her bag, to press on while she scribbled something. “Chloé,” she whispered in his ear.

He burst out laughing. “Chloé? Seriously? She’s too self-absorbed to save Paris. You’re cray-cray lady.”

“I am so not,” she stuck the note to the tablet and returned the items. “You’ll see.” She pulled him along.

Ladybug flew home, ducking behind a news column advertising a music festival from the 28th to the 31st, dropping her transformation when she was sure no one was looking. Perks of being a lucky bug.

Tikki opened her purse, popping her little head out. “Time sure does fly when you’re saving the world.”

“Tell me about it. I missed half a day of school. What am I gonna tell Alya and Nino?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” She smiled up at her. It collapsed into a frown when Marinette yawned, followed by a wince from a sharp pain in her shoulders. “Whoever’s doing this is really keeping us on our toes.”

She giggled. “But you don’t even have any toes.” The bakery’s bell rung as she pushed open the front door. Sabine gave her a warm smile, wearing a red cardigan visible from above the counter.

“Alya brought back your schoolbag.”

She stretched, another yawn escaping. “Hey, mom, thanks.”

“You seem so forgetful these days. Maybe you just need some fresh air and some extra exercise for that growing brain of yours.” She flexed.

“Good idea, mom, I’ll start tomorrow.” 

She slumped into her computer chair, spinning. “Ladybug has saved Paris once again but who’s going to save Marinette from her homework?” She opened her bag, noticing the note on the tablet. “Call me, I know who the real Ladybug is,” she gasped.

“No way. You think she knows?”

She caught her reflection in the tablet, keeping her from spiraling into fearful scenarios of failure. “No, that’s ridiculous. Marinette and Ladybug have two distinct features that sets them apart. Besides, I’ve got your luck, right?”

Tikki nodded.

“Then I should be fine. But… I do wonder who she thinks is me.” Her eyes widen with a realization. “What if she tells someone else and it gets to Hawkmoth and that person ends up in danger? Homework can wait, we’ve got to find out what she thinks she knows.”

“Right.”

She pulls out her phone and calls Alya. It drops. There’s no signal. Sighing, she climbs up to her balcony, waving her phone around, leaving over a side wall where a maintenance man is working in the control panel. “Sorry, Miss. Cell tower maintenance. The whole neighborhood’s down. No signal for the next hour.” He gestured up to where a wire connected to a light board.

She looked at her kwami. Honestly, the two of them were both too exhausted to transform again, so they went back down and did the homework, glancing at her phone every hour.

Sabrina ran up to the limo, opening Chloé’s door. The blonde handed over her bag, waving like a queen. “Hello everyone, Hi. You look totally fab,” she said to Mireille who had been talking to Jean. “Oh, no, not you,” she said to Aurore. “Halloween’s still a month away you know.”

Alya and Nino watched behind a column.

“You sure you’ve checked through with this? If she’s a superhero, then I’m the Wizard of Oz.”

“I’m telling you, she’s Ladybug,” she hissed, following them inside.

“Can you prove it? What did Marinette say?”

She grabbed him, dragging him away. “Come on.”

Marinette woke up with her tablet dying against her cheek. Tikki was asleep on the desk beside her. She plugged the device in, making a panicked, sorry sound that she was an hour late for school.

Chloé put her things away in her locker. None of them had locks, but everyone knew who and had claimed what. Alya held Nino’s face, squishing it in her intensity. “Now, don’t mess up your lines.” He nodded and she shoved him over to their class rep.

He slammed into the locker in a desperate bid to regain balance. Alya winced in sympathy, reminding herself to apologize for that later. Chloé glared at him.

“What do you want, DJ-Four-Eyes?”

Biting back a sarcastic remark, “Oh-uh, Ladybug, look over there,” he pointed to the other side of the room.

Chloé looked, confused, and then turned her glare back on him, arms akimbo.

“What kind of lame joke is this? It’s a little too late to get back into my good graces Lahiffe.”

He rolled his eyes. “What I meant was, did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn’t she amazing?” Dropping his voice to a whisper, leaning in, “I wonder who she really is.”

She pushed him away, turning back to her open locker. “Someone’s missed their beauty sleep. I couldn’t care less about Ladybug and her bad luck cat.”

Alya snapped a picture of the locker while she was distracted. Her best friend and servant however, wasn’t.

“Chloé, Alya’s looking in your locker.”

Alya looked around, panicking without a quick explanation. Kim gave her a skeptical look; the usually meek Sabrina was glaring and Chloé looked aghast.

“That’s a lie, I so was not,” she hid her phone behind her back. Kim, seeing an opportunity for himself, walked up and grabbed it from her. “Hey, give that back.”

Chloé cleared her throat, gesturing for him to hand it over. He did so happily. She clicked through the photos, wickedly amused to find a picture of herself not one minute ago. “Who’s the little liar now?”

She, Sabrina, and Kim took her to Damocles.

“She’s guilty of invasion of privacy. I have proof,” she said, her voice watery for good affect.

“What? Seriously, all I did was take a little photo.”

“I’m sorry Chloé, but there’s no school policy for invasion of privacy.”

“Then-then breaking and entering.”

“I didn’t break into her locker. It was open.”

“And nothing was stolen then?”

“Only my very soul. My locker is my secret garden,” she slammed her palms against the desk, gesturing wildly. “He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being. Steals my life force.” She burst into practiced sobs, flinging herself into Kim’s arms as he and Sabrina glared at Alya. He patted her back comfortingly.

“Right,” said Damocles, unimpressed. “An hour of detention, Alya.”

Alya gasped. Chloé’s smile was vicious. She pulled away; her disdain clear. “Do my ears deceive me? Did I hear that you’re only giving one miserable hour of detention to a heinous criminal?”

Ready to play her part, Sabrina stepped up, clipboard in hand. “The rules state that any student guilty of theft shall be suspended for one full week.”

“Yes, but she’s hardly stolen anything.”

Pulling out her phone, loving every second of this power. “I’m not sure that my father would share your point of view.”

“Uh… well,” he stammered. “Let’s not bother our honorable mayor with a minor locker situation.”

Looking him dead in the eye, she hit call.

Hesitating, he cleared his throat. “What I mean is… Ms. Cesarie, you’re suspended for a week.”

Chloé hung up, smile smug. Alya looked mortified, aghast, utterly offended.

“What, that is so unfair. I am so gonna protest this on the school blog.”

Humming, Chloé shook her phone, her father’s contact still up.

He sighed, “The school blog is hereby suspended as well.”

She was seeing red, her fists shook. “She’s no superhero. She’s super-psycho!” Grabbing her phone, she stormed off.

Hawkmoth never enjoyed morning more than when there was tension in the air. He sighed, “School life…such a science experiment. A Petri dish of cultivating secrets, lies and betrayal. A thriving vivarium for my evil little Akumas.” He held out his left hand, cupped his right over the butterfly that landed there and filled it with his sinister powers, a grief that would become anger for this new puppet of his. “Fly away, my little Akuma and evilize her.”

Tikki clung to her chosen’s bow as the girl ran to school, muttering, “I’m late, I’m late, I’m so late.”

Panting, she ran up the stairs just as Alya ran down them. The amateur reporter ran down the steps to the bank of the seine, slumped against the wall and called her friend again, sighing in her frustration and hopelessness. “It’s Marinette, leave a message. Beep,” said her voicemail. Defeated, she rested her head against her knees, unaware of the black butterfly making its way to her phone, possessing the smart device.

The glowing red outline of a butterfly appeared over her face, she looked up.

“Lady Wi-Fi. I heard that you’re seeking to unmask Ladybug. I’d like to help you if you agree to help me too.”

“I’ll expose the lies of anyone who covers up the truth. Sign me up.”

Marinette ducked into the classroom, trying not to wince at the squeak of the hinges as she hurried to the seat, still standing low. Luckily, Mme. Bustier was writing on the board and if she noticed, she didn’t show it. Setting her bag down, Marinette took out her things to at least look prepared and after a double take, leaned forward, giving Nino’s shoulder two soft slaps.

“Where is she,” she whispered.

“She’s suspended.”

She shot up, “What!”

“Marinette, if you’re going to come late, at least do it discreetly,” snapped Bustier.

Head bowed in shame, “Sorry.”

Kim texted her: **Your girl’s really got a knack for getting on Chloé’s bad side.**

Frowning, she got Nino’s attention again. “What happened?”

“The short story, accused of breaking into Chloe’s locker—I mean _Ladybug’s_ locker.”

“What!”

“That’s it, Marinette. Go to the Principal’s office.”

She complied, packing her tablet up.

“What are you talking about,” asked Adrien.

“Alya says Chloe is Ladybug, bro. She is crazy.”

He couldn’t believe it. He turned to Chloé to see if she’d heard and she winked. Chloe, his best friend, his constant. Could she really be his lady love? But she would have told him, wouldn’t she?

Marinette knocked on the principal’s door. “Mr. Damocles?” No answer. She pushed the door open. “Sir?”

She gasped. He sat at his desk, mouth agape in a frozen cry, left arm reaching out, a purple pause button glowing on his chest. _Does every akuma have to have near fatal powers?_ She leaned on the desk, waving her hand in front of his face to check if he could see her or even if he could still breathe.

The projector turned on, on its own with a crackle of static and a fizzing sound. Projecting over the was Alya in a dark purple suit with a matching mask as if Hawkmoth had some sort of theme going. A glowing purple wi-fi symbol showed full bars over her chest and breaking the purple was her white gloves with three black rings just before her elbows. Her brown eyes red with ire.

“I’m Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth. Your principal would like to share a tidbit with you.”

She leaned against Damocles, the owllike man looked uncomfortable to say the least, flashing back to the Stoneheart incident not too long ago.

“So, Mr. Damocles, is it true that you wrongfully suspended a student named Alya today?”

“Uh,” he looked down, indignant. “Yes, it is.”

“So, you were biased, unfair, totally unjust?”

Marinette watched on the aforementioned, currently immobile, principal’s computer monitor. She gripped the monitor, shifting it as she looked closer at the dangling ladybug charm on the phone.

“Yes, I was.”

“Oh no, Alya.” _At least I know where it is._ “Tikki, time to transform.”

“You’re going to have to fight your best friend.” If she had a euro for every time this happened…

“Nope, I’m going to have to _save_ my best friend. Tikki, spots on!”

“For my next move, I’ll be taking you to meet the girl who’s been hiding behind the Ladybug mask.” She swiped her phone and shot the pause symbol onto Damocles. “Stay connected.”

Bustier snapped to attention, “Everyone, for your own safety, go directly home, right now. And don’t forget to read chapter 4 and 5.” The students shoved their books and tablets in their bags and ran out the door.

Adrien walked into the empty bathroom, no one took notice because of the evacuation. He opened his shirt to let Plagg out. “If Chloé is Ladybug like Alya says, then Lady Wifi is going to head straight to her house.”

“And it must also mean you must have a crush on Chloé.” The god of destruction giggled.

He gasped, unsure how to feel before fixing him with a stern glare. “Plagg, claws out.”

The sky was pink with evening as he hopped across the rooftops. The clouds looked like a perfect painting. Checking on Le Grand Paris, he pulled out his baton, pressed down on one of the paw beads and zoomed in with the camera. Chloé was in her room, dressed as Ladybug, swinging her yo-yo around and practicing her moves with the action sounds and all.

“What? This can’t be.”

“Who’s being a sneaky kitty now?”

He tensed, startled. “Oh, Ladybug…but, uh?”

Her soft smile was a little pitying. But at least she knew her disguise worked. “Come on, you don’t actually believe _she’s_ the real Ladybug.” She flipped open her yo-yo in time to see Chloe tangle herself in the yo-yo. _Mlle. Odille would be so disappointed._

“Yeah, of course not.” He hooked his baton on his back.

“Besides, who would believe that she’s the original Ladybug? She’s just a diehard fan, surprisingly. A copycat.”

“Right.”

Tugging on the wire, Chloé attempted to free herself to no avail. Her phone rung, and because no one was around to see, she hopped on one leg over to her purse. Chloé Bourgeois never missed a call.

“Hello?”

Purple light spewed from the screen, she panicked, and chucked it across the room. It landed on it’s back. Emerging from the light like an episode of Cyberchase, was Lady Wifi. Arms akimbo, cocky, confident, menacing enough in that refurbished Stormy Weather outfit.

“Well, hello there, Ladybug.”

Yelling, the blonde ran away. Lady Wifi swiped the pause symbol on her phone, shooting it at her back. It stopped the blonde in her tracks.

Snapping her yo-yo shut like a compact, Ladybug informed Chat of their mark’s arrival. They hopped off the roof and across the street. Assured in her convictions, Lady Wifi swiped a camera symbol in the air above Chloé, an eager grin across her lips. She leaned on her shoulder, ready to expose this to the world. Or at least her followers.

“Well, well, so my hunch was correcto-mundo.” She started recording. Broadcasted on every screen in Paris.

“Everyone thinks the girl beneath the Ladybug costume is a little angel. Think again, people.” She peeled off the eye mask. “The real Ladybug is Chloé Bourgeois, everyone.”

With a running start and maybe too many action movies, Ladybug and Chat Nor kicked open the balcony doors. Lady Wifi looked between them and the faux heroine.

“Who are you?” The idea that she was wrong never crossed her mind.

Shrugging, Chat flexed.

She smacked her forehead, turning her frustration to the still paused Chloé. “But I thought you were Ladybug.”

“Sorry to bust your news story. Next time, double-check your facts.”

“You’ll be sorry.” Crossing an x over the symbols on her phone, she cut the feed and freed Chloé who stumbled forward, rolling into the wall.

“Huh? Alya?” she said.

“Alya’s been disconnected, I’m Lady Wifi. Newsflash. Ladybug, let’s find out who you really are.” She swiped rapidly, shooting off pause symbols at our black spotted angel.

Ladybug dodged, leaping around her. “Follow me,” she told Chat Noir. Avoiding being paused even at close range[1], they walked along the walls and burst through the doors from the ceiling. She chased them through the corridor, locking the elevator. They ducked into the service stairs.

“What’s the plan?”

“She gets her powers from her phone. We’ve got to cut off her service in the basement.” She stopped to make sure they were still being followed; Chat ran past her.

“No service, no power, nice one M’Lady.”

She had no time to comment on it, dodging another shot from her akumatized friend. “We’ve got to go lower.”

Lady Wifi laughed, “I’ve got you now Ladybug.” He next shot didn’t carry as her phone lost service. She groaned.

The stood at the ready on the final landing, she spun her yo-yo, watching the square spiral of the stairs above.

“So, what do you do when you’re not Ladybug?”

Her expression fell to nervous dread. She sighed, dropping her fighting stance. “Can’t you see we’re a little bit busy right now.” Footsteps rang out from above, a door opened and shut. “She’s gone back into the hotel.”

Ladybug flew up through the opening, Chat running behind her. “She locked all the doors,” he said, noting the purple symbols hovering over them. “Hey, uh, you realize we might actually know each other in real life, right?”

“Doubt it.” She stopped at the only open door she could find. “Get ready for an ambush on three. One.” They reared back, “Two. Three.” They burst through the door, baton and yo-yo ready. It was nothing but an empty dining room with too much red upholstery. Audrey’s last redecoration spree.

“So much for the ambush.”

“Follow me,” she whispered. “Where is she hiding? And what’s up with all these phones?” There was a phone in the center of every table. With a whoosh and dancing light, Lady Wifi emerged from the nearest cellphone and immediately shot at them. They ran for cover.

“How now, brown cow,” he said, running on the tables. Noticing he was a clear shot, he turned over a round one, knocking the phone down and using the table as a shield. “I thought it was you she was after.” The blast knocked him back against the far wall, he held his stomach, face scrunched in pain.

“Hey,” Ladybug swung her yo-yo, lassoing Wifi’s dominant arm. She only grinned and dissipated into light, reappearing a few tables later from another phone and another, and another, just to show off.

“You can’t get me.”

“Yes, I can.” She broke every phone in half with her yo-yo and Lady Wifi appeared from one screen to the next. She ran into the kitchen, locking the door as Ladybug followed.

“Hold on in there, Ladybug.” Chat said, he pulled out his baton, the building schematics, and looked for another way in. “Of course, the service elevator.” He climbed into the dumbwaiter.

Ladybug used pots to deflect Wifi’s shots, dancing around them and throwing the copper-steel blend at her hands. She dodged, Ladybug jumped at her, but she disappeared, so she hit the wall between two sets of shelves. Wifi paused her arms in place, sending up another camera as the scarlet heroine struggled.

“Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a super weirdo? How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have the right to know.” Grabbing her chin, she tilted her head up, squeezing Ladybug’s cheeks. She tugged at the mask with one hand, and then both once met with resistance, stretching her face as she did.

“Why doesn’t it come off?”

“Because it’s magic.”

The elevator beeped, Chat emerged sitting suavely, he hoped, kicking one dangling leg before climbing out. “You’re out of minutes, Lady Wifi.” He twirled his baton.

“Aw, how romantic. Tomcat’s come to save his lovebug.”

“I am not his lovebug.”

“We’ll come back to that later,” he winked.[2]

She shot at him, trapping him in the freezer. His ring got knocked off as he hit a rack of pans.

Plagg shivered.

“Oh,” he looked at his hand, “my ring.” Ducking down to search for it, Plagg watched him, hugging himself. His winter fur hadn’t grown in yet.

“It’s so chilly in here.”

“Where is it. I could use some help,” he added pointedly.

“Well, well, what am I gonna do with both of you?” She rubbed her chin, watching Ladybug struggle against her “binds.”

“Get her to use her lucky charm,” said Hawkmoth. “It will force her to switch back and then her identity will be revealed.”

“If you don’t get him out fast, your crush will soon be slush,” she cackled, swiping an x over the locks.

“He is not my crush.”

“Good luck with your cat popsicle, I have other news to cover.” She hopped into the air and disappeared, leaving her recording going.

Police surrounded the hotel; sirens hummed their horrible tunes. Chloe, after changing into a black skirt and yellow cardigan and her signature sunglasses, though it was night, peaked out through the front entrance and saw her father waiting for her. In tears, she ran into his waiting arms and he told her how brave she was. Her phone rang and she pulled away, holding up a hand to stop his talking as she answered it. Lady Wifi shot out, towering over them from the roof of a turret.

“What’s up, peeps? Listen everyone, I present you with the award-winning news story you’ve all been waiting for.”

Ladybug kicked at the door, trying to see if her foot could break the lock symbol that was mostly magic, partially light. “I’ll get you out, Chat Noir.”

“T-t-take your time,” he shivered.

“Don’t blink, cuz Ladybug’s about to drop the bomb on her real identity.” She opened the stream to the public. Ladybug threw up her yo-yo.

“Lucky Charm.” It was red box with black spots. “This better be some lucky box.” She looked for clues, the do not microwave warning on the box, Wifi’s lock symbol, and the microwave. “Of course, the microwaves.”

She tossed the box in, unplugged the microwave, and hefted it onto a trolley cart. Slamming it into the door, she plugged the microwave in, pressed nine and ducked. “Come on, micro-thingies jam the signal.” The heat dissipated the lock symbol, just in time too, Adrien finally found the ring. It was silver against silver, it’s actually a miracle that he did find it. The microwave exploded, hopping into the air with a burst of bright yellow electricity. She pulled on the cart, unplugging it, and pushing it away. The door opened to a freezing Chat Noir falling into her arms.

She kneeled beside him, pressing a comforting hand to his shoulder. “You okay, Chat Noir?” Her earrings beeped.

“You used your Lucky Charm. There’s not much time left.”

“Exactly,” said Lady Wifi.

“Zap open the kitchen door.”

“We can’t, microwave’s busted.” She spotted the recording symbol in the upper corner of the room. “And it looks like we’ve got an audience.” Standing on her toes, she whispered into his human ears, obscured by his hair.

“Got it.” With that Cheshire grin, he grabbed a pan and put his face right in front of the camera, giggling, he slid the pan over it.

“What is she up to?”

“Don’t let my Miraculous get away.”

The butterfly outline flared over her eyes, reinstating his control. “Right.”

Chat Noir climbed into a bigger dumbwaiter. “I’ll go and jamb the wi-fi antenna,” he said.

Nodding, she pressed the only button, this was the penthouse. “Good luck.”

The golden elevator doors with leaf plates slid open, a lovely contrast to the red floral theme of the walls around it. Lady Wifi ran up the corridor, panting. Frustration growing, she blasted at the first thing that moved, Chat Noir opening the dumbwaiter. It exploded, dust and debris poured through the elevator shaft. Ladybug gasped, backing up and covering her mouth with her arm.

Below them, Paris went on like it was just another night. Good thing the hotel was so big. The wi-fi pole beeped, humming in between.

“Cataclysm.”

Purple lightning sparked up from the pole, Lady Wifi stood atop it. “Nice idea, kitty-cat. But I’m not gonna let you cut me off so easily.” With a swipe of her hand, she shot off another round of pause symbols.

Leaping away, careful not to waste his cataclysm, he threw his baton at the Eiffel tower, it split around it and flew back to her, a perfect distraction. The pole crumbled and she fell with the rising of the sun. He pounced on her, “Gimme that phone.” The struggle ended with her knees in his abdomen, cellphone held high in triumph. She didn’t hear the reel of the wire as Ladybug’s yo-yo lassoed her arm. She yanked, pulling her back, the phone flew from her grasp. Catching it, Ladybug smashed it against the roof.

“Time to de-evilize.” The magic happened. The butterfly, now pure white, flew up in freedom. It would probably die in a week. “Bye-bye, little butterfly.”

She threw the box in the air with a cry of “Miraculous Ladybug.” It fell apart into a swarm of glowing red hearts that undid the mess of the akuma while Wifi’s transformation dropped, returning Alya to them.

“What?”

The heroes’ fist-bumped, “Pound it.”

Alya rose to her feet and bounced in front of them. “Ladybug, wow… and Chat Noir! Can I get a quick interview? Just let me grab my phone.” Turning away, she went to find where the miracle cure left it.

The earrings beeped.

“Better go, you’ve only got a minute.”

“So…oh no where’d they go?”

She opened a closet door but he stopped her from shutting it. “Stay, I won’t tell anyone who you are, cat’s honor.”

“Nobody must know who we really are, not even us,” she warned and pulled the door behind her.

It was still ajar though, he reached for the knob, hesitated, grabbed it and—he shut the door as the pink light flashed.

Tikki sighed, lying in Marinette’s cupped hands. “That was too close for comfort.”

“Tell me about it.”

Peaking her head out slowly, she made sure the place was empty. I seemed like no one was willing to come back in yet until Mayor Bourgeois gave the okay.

Adrien ran back home, stopping for one last wistful glance at the hotel. Plagg flew from his shirt.

“That was your one chance to find out who the love of your life really was. What were you thinking?”

“That’s the thing Plagg, I wasn’t. I was following my heart.”

“Hm,” he smiled, “well, good on you for having some sense. I guess we can postpone training for tonight. We did almost freeze to death.”

“Really?” The Kwami nodded. “Sweet. Wait, can you die?”

“Maybe.”

“Your mask will fall one day, Ladybug. Then you’ll have no choice but to hand over your precious Miraculous.”

23 September 2015

Marinette leaned against the railing of her balcony, Tikki on her right shoulder. Some of the leaves were changing color over the Seine.

“I imagine the Master will tell him when he thinks he’s ready. Don’t worry too much about it, Marinette.”

“If you say so. I understand why we have to keep this a secret. I just don’t understand why we’re keeping it from each other.”

Tikki frowned. “I think it’s because—”

“Got it,” called Alya from the bedroom. Marinette jumped, spinning around. She almost fell off the balcony. Tikki ducked behind her, phasing into her pocket as Alya climbed up through the hatch, waving her phone.

“Wanna see my new smartphone? It puts my old one to shame. Just look at these pics.” She swiped picture after picture of Adrien.

Marinette’s mouth hung in confusion while her brows furrowed. “What’s with all the pictures of Adrien?”

“Well, with a mask and a costume,” she swiped to an edited photo, “don’t you think he kind of looks like Chat Noir?”

“So would any blonde who dressed up like him, what’s your point?” I doubt eh actually looks like that, he might not even be blonde. If Tikki turns my hair blue, what would Plagg turn yellow? Red maybe? What if he’s a brunette too?

“Aw, come on. Don’t you think Chat Noir’s cool; he could be in our class.”

“I don’t. No,” she said flatly. “Alya, you might want to drop that line of thinking.”

“Oh, okay, fine. But what if he cosplayed as him?” She gasped, “Halloween’s coming up. You could make his costume—”

“If his dad lets him go.”

She smirked, her voice sing-song, “And then he’ll notice your amazing design work.”

“And I could get an internship.”

“And I can get pictures for the Ladyblog.”

“Text him, text him, text him.” She was bouncing in excitement just imagining the opportunity.

“Don’t you have his number?”

“Oh yeah. It might be best if I tell Nino to tell him though, he’ll be able to phrase it better.”

“I’m pretty sure Adrien’s measurements are online.”

“That’s…unsettling.” She sent her text. “Hey, can _we_ try out your new camera?”

They grinned, posing for selfies.

[1] Did Hawkmoth not give her a prescription mask? Shame on him.

[2] I’m keeping count of clear instances of Adri/Chat missing the fucking point and being a distraction. Pay attention to these, they’ll be important later.


	9. Checking in on the Ladyblog: Lady Wifi Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another installment of Checking in on the Ladyblog. Let me know what you think I should add.

Checking in on the Ladyblog: Lady Wifi Edition

24 September 2015

“Hey Miraculers, you’ll never believe this. I was akumatized two days ago into Lady Wifi, and, despite the Miracle Cure, I’ve still got the videos. I can’t believe I really thought Chloé Bourgeois could ever be Ladybug. Blegh. Speaking of Ms. Rich and Powerful, I had to sell my soul to the devil to get the hotel footage of Lady Wifi’s fights with Ladybug and Chat Noir. I was really scary. I hope those two catch Hawkmoth soon, I don’t want that happening to anyone ever again.

Don’t think I’m giving up on my search for who Ladybug really is though. Paris needs to know. And once again, just so everyone can see it, I’m sorry Chloé Bourgeois.

See you next akuma, Blogger out!”

She hoped her begrudging tone transferred through text well as she published her post, videos and all.

One good thing came out of Lady Wifi, well, besides her new phone, was that her blog had gained over a hundred more followers. God, she could scream. But the twins were asleep.


	10. Tea with Fu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette officially meets Wayzz and learns some info on their opponents. This is very dialogue heavy, I'm trying to make sure that's not always the case.

25 September 2015

Master Fu slid her a cup of tea, Wayzz poured very tiny cups of tea from a very tiny teapot for himself and Tikki. She had brought macaroons for them.

“The reason is simple Marinette, but you can never mention this to him, understand.”

She nodded, “Of course, Master.”

“You remember how I spent a year evaluating you as a potential Ladybug wielder?”

“Yes.”

“Before you, there were other candidates. But you had the highest compatibility with Tikki and the greatest skill.”

“Not to mention an endless supply of my favorite snack,” she giggled, munching on her chocolate macaroon.

She snickered, sipping her tea. “So, the requirement for a Miraculous wielder are, compatibility, creativity, capability, and accessibility to the kwami’s recharge snack?”

“There are a few other requirements for full time holders that are meant to be met during a trial period of their training.”

“So, Chat Noir is on a trial period?”

Cup to his lips, he nodded. “I narrowed it down to two candidates for Plagg, but one of them is no longer in Paris and with the activation of the Butterfly Brooch, I was running out of time.”

“I see,” she looked away, a little sad to know that she might not have had this chance and that they probably were replaceable.

“Do not worry Marinette,” he chuckled. “You are the only one who has met all the requirements thus far. Paris would be lost without you.”

She beamed; a weight lifted off her shoulders. “And, Chat Noir.”

“I shall continue my evaluation from afar. You two must work effectively, so let me know if there are any problems.”

“Of course.”

He smiled. “Now then, on to our lesson. You haven’t officially met my kwami, Wayzz. He is the kwami of protection.”

“Hello,” eh waved a little green hand. “My special power is Shell-ter. I have been with Master Fu for quite some time.”

“Really, how long?”

He tapped his chin, “Hm, I’d say it’s been about one hundred and seventy years. Am I right Master?”

“And six months. But your memory is better than mine. Marinette, it is fatal to use more than one miraculous at once, but should something ever happen, it is important that you know the powers at your disposal. Wayzz, if you will.”

The kwami nodded, picked up a pistachio macaroon, and teleported across the room to it.

“Wow.”

“I can also teleport. If you are ever in need of a shield, or a hasty retreat, then the Master and I shall assist you.”

Master Fu walked over to the gramophone, “Wayzz, Trixx, Pollen, Duusu, and Nooroo are part of the Wu Xing section of the Miracle Box.”

“Duusu?”

“The missing peacock Miraculous. They are currently inactive, so I am focusing my attention of reclaiming Nooroo. You already know some of what his powers can do. I do not imagine Hawkmoth is very compatible with him, akumatization, though an evil twist, is only skimming the surface of what the butterfly can do. However, in case he ever advances, let me tell you what to look out for.”

He revealed the Miracle Box, staring at the empty spaces, signs of his failure.

“Master?”

He shook his head, “Nooroo’s brooch, like all the miraculi, were made to help mankind. It allows the user a brief glimpse into the future, if they are strong enough.”

“That’s…a pretty dangerous power.”

“It is why the Guardians exist, to keep these powers in the hands of those who would use them to help the world.”

Her stomach fell into a familiar pit of dread at the daunting task before her. “Are you really sure we can do this?”

“Of course, Marinette. I have the utmost faith in the two of you.”

A small smile tugged at her lips as she ran her index finger over the rim of her teacup.

He, Wayzz, and Tikki shared a look and decided to shift the subject. “Marinette’s training has been going wonderfully, Master,” said Tikki.

“Oh, well, it’s nothing really,” she stammered. “I’ve had great teachers.”


	11. Evillustrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biggest canon divergence so far. Hope I did that fight scene justice. Tips and suggestions always welcome. Sabrina stands up for herself and Chloe is more Heather Chandler/Regina George (Yes, I know RG is based off of HC).

30 September 2015

Racing through the halls of College Francois Dupont, Marinette cried for help as Stormy Weather followed her. The wicked weathergirl’s pace never quickened buts he was always right on top of her. Ahead of them was Lady Wifi, cackling as she swiped. Yelling, Marinette turned, momentarily forgetting Stormy. Lady Wifi paused her and with a raise of her parasol, Stormy Weather trapped her in a block of ice. The evil duo clasps hands, congratulating themselves.

Landing on one knee behind them was a redhaired artiste with an eggplant purple beret, a white costume black stripes and a circle containing the three primary colors in the center like a Venn diagram. He twirled his stylus, Stormy Weather and Lady Wifi took a fighting stance, opening her parasol to blast him. He erased it from existence using the tablet attached to his wrist. He drew a cage around the two and erased the ice encasing his love. Marinette gave a surprised breath before clasping her hands together and cooing. “Oh, Super-Nathan, you’re my hero.” She ran up and hugged him. His skin was purple.

He held her shoulders, “It was nothing.”

“I love you,” she sighed.

“I love you too, Marinette.” And then they would have kissed, if Ms. Mendeleiev hadn’t slammed her hand down on his table.

“Nathaniel,” she chided. “What are you drawing?”

“Wha—I—I just,” he stammered.

She grabbed his sketchbook, waving it as he panicked. “And these artistic endeavors are clearly why you are failing science.” She dropped the book, wiping her hand on her shirt as though art would contaminate her.

“I’m sorry.”

“Go to the principal’s office and show him that chicken scratch. Then you’ll be really sorry.” The whole class was looking now, even Juleka beside him leaned over to get a peak of his drawings.

He tripped over Mylene’s pink backpack, dropping his back and sending his sketch book across the floor, open to the comic that got him in this mess in the first place. Chloé, Marinette, and Alya gasped. Marinette looking to Alya for help, unsure how to react just then. Chloé picked up the book as Mendeleiev lifted him by his jacket color.

“Oh, look Sabrina. It’s him as a superhero. And look who he’s saving, it’s Marinette. He is so, totally crushing on you Marinette.” She flipped a few pages back to his other drawings. “It’s a little creepy.”

He snatched it away, “Give me that.” He didn’t notice the page he’d torn from it that was still in her hand, not with Mendeleiev snapping at him.

“Enough. Nathaniel, go.”

He ran out of the room, trying to get his satchel closed.

Chloé tucked the page into her notebook.

*Obligatory cut to Hawkmoth* (The subtitles really add that his voice is evil.)

“Artists can be so emotional. I love it.” Once again, he enlists another innocent butterfly in his dastardly deeds. “Fly to him my little akuma. Draw him into out evil web.”

Head bowed, he hugged his bag, dropping a pen on his way to Damocles. The Akuma possessed it the moment he picked it up. A red outline of a butterfly appeared over his eyes and a voice sympathized with him.

“Are you tired of having your creative spirit crushed? Evillustrator, I’m your friend and patron of the arts. I’m here to offer you support, but I don’t give this kind of power for free. I have a couple of items that need retrieving.”

“Just tell me what you want.”

“The next particle physics presentation group is Nino, Adrien, and Alya.”

“Ah, so lucky,” said Marinette.

Nino turned to frown in sympathy. “There goes the dream team, three years strong.”

“And next is Sabrina, Chloé, and Marinette.”

Alya and Nino winced. Alya patted her back when she slammed her head against the table, moaning in pain. “So unlucky.”

“Oof, today’s not your day Nette.”

“How come you get to call her Nette?” she asked, brow arched, smile wry.

“Cuz I’m special.”

Chloé raised her hand, “Uh, Miss, can’t you add _her_ to another group? Sabrina and I work better on our own.” Sabrina straightened, arms crossed, undeservingly haughty.

“This is a group presentation, not pairs, deal with it.”

The bells rung, she grumbled, “I _hate_ dealing with it.”

“You wouldn’t be willing to trade groups would you,” she asked Alya sheepishly.

“And deal with that twosome of terror? Sorry.”

Deflated, she grabbed on to Kim’s sweater before he could leave, with one last chance of switching. “Switch groups with me, please,” she begged.

He laughed, “Normally I’d love to but I really need to pass,” he slumped, cocky demeanor dropping. “So, I’m sticking with Max.”

“Sorry Marinette,” said their class prodigy.”

“It’s fine.” She released him. “Thanks anyways.”

They were at their lockers, Sabrina meek before her queen, or at least she might as well have been for the way they acted.

Chloé scoffed, “Forget it, Sabrina,” she slammed her locker shut. “I don’t have time for some dumb project. Besides, now you have _Marinette_ to help you.” She said the name like it was infamous.

“Okay, that’s fine. We’ll do the work. Don’t worry,” she assured.

“Is everything okay,” Marinette asked, walking up them. She wanted to remain…neutral. The three of them hadn’t had to be partners since école and they were still friends back then. Of course, Chloé was still Chloé back then, Marinette just hadn’t seen the worst of it.

“It’s fine, Marinette,” Sabrina assured meekly.

“Well, then, why can’t you help us with the project.”

“None of your business Ms. Nosy,” she sneered.

“Actually, since I’m part of this group it _is_ my business.”

Sabrina put a hand on her shoulder, grabbing her attention. “It’s okay Marinette, you and I can do all the writing and research for our project and then Chloé can present it. That way it’s equal.”

“That’s not equal at all. Is that how you two work now? And to think I thought you were better than that.”

Chloé glowered at her, trying not to take offense. After all, why should she be offended by Dupain-Cheng of all people.

Sabrina quickly stepped up to her defense. “We’ve been doing it that way since grade school, don’t you remember? I always did Chloé’s homework. It’s how we became BFF’s.”

“You’ve got a problem with that?”

She shrugged, “No, I’m just surprised. I don’t know why I always remember you as nicer when we were friends. Then again, you’ve always been a bully,” she snapped.

Chloé reeled back, inhaling sharply like she’d slapped her. “How dare you? I am not a bully. Every relationship is built on give and take,” she huffed, sticking up her nose to show her superiority. “That’s how my parents do it, heck it’s how society works. Get with the program, Dupain-Cheng,” leaning forward, with her hands on her hips and that smile that made everyone want to punch her.

“That’s not how relationships work, especially not friendships.” She turned to Sabrina. “She’s taking advantage of you. You don’t have to do what she says, that’s not how a real best friend acts. Don’t you remember?” Her round grey eyes intense, pleading.

Chloé grabbed her, keeping a tight grip on her shoulder. “Not only am I Sabrina’s best friend,” a claim that made the ginger smile, “I’m her _only_ friend. So she better do what I say, cuz without me, she has nothing.”

The words sunk in and Sabrina’s smile fell, leaving a dazed, dead-eyed doll face in its place.

“I’d rather have no friends than be friends _you_.”

And they both pretended like that hadn’t been the case for bit.

“Whatever. I’ve got more important things to do.” She tucked her bangs behind her ears, “My hair is a hot mess and Jean-Claude promised to work his magic. Later.” Which wasn’t entirely a lie. As soon as she left the building however, she dragged Nino into her limo with a terse, “I need your help.”

Once they couldn’t see her anymore, Marinette went to grab her messenger bag from her locker. She attached it to the strap of her purse so she could carry it on the back of her left shoulder. Panting got closer and close to her as Sabrina ran up to her, wrapping her in a hug.

“Marinette! I can’t believe you stood up to Chloé like that. I mean sure, you’ve done so before, but never like _that_.” She pulled back, head bowed, shoulders low, hands clasped together at her front like a maid.

Marinette scratched the back of her head, “Well…yeah… What are friends for?” Had she really not done enough in standing up for herself? _Mme. Bustier always says not to cause trouble. And it’s better not to get too emotional_, she reasoned.

“You _are_ my friend. And I’m really super excited to hang out with you and have a new best friend who actually helps with the project. We are going to have the absolute _best_ time together. Then we’ll do the presentation and tell Ms. Mendeleiev the truth about Chloe, sound good?” She gestured with every word, more than Marinette usually did and _she_ was on a perpetual sugar rush. Sabrina was waiting for her approval though.

Her words were still processing. “Sounds…great.”

Sabrina threw up her arm, surprising Marinette who thought she was getting another bear hug, but Sabrina just shook her the arm she threw up in defense as she tried to fight muscle memory. “Yay! I’ll see you in the library, bestie.”

“Well alright then. This might not be so bad after all.”

“We’ve only got two hours for lunch _plus_ our science project and I do not want to spend them with _you_,” said Nino, refusing to leave the limo parked in front Le Grand Paris.

Chloé rolled her eyes, groaning, “Get over yourself Nino. This is important, it’s about Marinette.”

Head snapped in attention, he uncrossed his arms, “What about Marinette.”

She took Nathaniel’s drawing from her purse. “This was in Nathaniel’s sketchbook; it came out earlier when he snatched it from me. Now, clarify for me, since you’re all so under my radar, are they dating?”

He frowned at the sketch of the two kissing, jealousy rising. “No, not that I know of.”

“Well then this is a big problem. It’s bad enough that people like to ship real people, and Marinette’s not even famous. One of my mom’s models, I won’t say who, had a fan turned stalker who did stuff like this and I’m not saying that’s what Nathaniel’s doing. What I’m _saying_ is that this is worrying.”

He looked at the picture again and he certainly didn’t like it, and he wasn’t sure Marinette would be too happy about it either. “So, what do you want me to do about it?”

She scoffed, as if he was too stupid to realize by now. “Ask your mom, she’s the psychologist. And if you can’t then your dad. Everyone I know who I could ask for advice about this isn’t in the country right now. Besides, you’re closer to the two of them than me.”

“And who’s fault is that.”

“Oh, just say you’ll help already. There’s this really cute Gabriel beret I want to get before they’re all sold out and I want to make sure this is off my conscience first.”

“I didn’t know you still had one.” He folded the paper in half, putting it in his bag, “Alright, sure. I can call her on the way.”

“Good,” she leaned forward and said to the driver, “take him wherever he needs to go. Tata,” she song, stepping out of the limo.”

Ms. Mendeleiev’s last class spent their last hour of lunch in the library, gathering what they hoped would be the right resources for this project. Marinette and Sabrina sat around a mountain of books; laptops open to the halfway done slides. Chloé came in to bother them though, interrupting their research.

“What do you mean you’re not doing my assignment,” she spat, slamming her hands down on the table. She needed a new manicure anyways.

Marinette put her head in her hands, groaning.

“Marinette’s right. I-I’m not your slave.”

“Well I never actually said that,” defended tiredly.

“But Marinette didn’t buy a super cute beret at Gabriel’s and I did. Perhaps I could lend it to you.” She pulled the fuzzy coal beret with a pale pink bow, oddly enough matching Marinette’s, from her bag and onto her head despite her high ponytail and prominent sunglasses.

“Excuse me, are you trying to bribe her into staying your friend,” Marinette asked in disgust. “With a hat.”

Sabrina looked over her shoulder, voiced thick with excitement, “A really, really adorable hat. That would look fantastic on me.”

Chloé tossed the hat down on the table. “No, excuse _me_. But you are trying to steal my friend from me with homework!”

In a true testament to how busy everyone was, no one noticed the purple skinned, oddly dressed, Evillustrator twirling his stylus one floor above and drawing down a light shower of the same beret.

Chloe screamed as they hit her, covering her head. “My hair. Jean-Claude just did this you jealous creeps. Get your own butler.”

Next was a giant blow dryer to give her a wind-swept look that would just blow her away. She ran and it chased her.

Adrien, just a bookcase away, ducked behind them and transformed, sure this was the work of an akuma. And he couldn’t let his oldest and dearest friend face on of her worst nightmares at school.

“No, not the hair,” she cried.

Marinette looked around for a hard to see hiding place and turned o Sabrina, “I’ll go keep an eye on her, you get alert the librarian, okay?”

She nodded, “Okay,” and ran off.

Marinette headed behind a row of bookcases blocked from view of the higher levels and transformed.

Chloé was corned between two cases and faced with the actual corner of the room. She turned to run again and hand to grip the wood to stop the hair dryer from blowing ger into the pipe. “No, go away. I’ve always taken such good care of you.”

Ladybug hopped onto its back, attempting to tame it like a horse, using her yo-yo to redirect the blast.

“Run and hide,” she instructed.

Chat Noir landed on top of a book case, straightening with a grin and just the perfect pun. “I got wind that you were being blown away by a hairy situation.”

“Fewer puns, more action,” she said through gritted teeth, wrestling the dryer.

Baton extended, he leapt at it, hitting the tiles instead. At least there was no damage.

She wrapped her yo-yo around a support beam near the windows as the dryer tried to shake her off by crashing into bookcases. Chat Noir leapt at it again, this time it evaporated into little balls of blue light. His suit’s ears twitched at the sound of a low growl and he looked up to see the Evillustrator glaring down at them. “Well that guy looks pretty sketchy.”

He ran away, drawing a barrier between them as they jumped up to his level. They slammed into it.

“Where’d he go?”

“I don’t know, but he sure has a way of illustrating his point.”

She sighed impatiently, “This isn’t a comic book, Chat Noir, you’ve got no audience to entertain.”

He flashed his teeth, leaning on his baton, “I’ve got you.”

“And I am not entertained,” she opened her yo-yo, connecting to the street camera footage around Le Grand Paris. “He seemed to be after Chloé. Let’s go see if she knows why.”

The mayor was all too happy to let his city’s guardian angels into his hotel and up to his daughter’s penthouse. She was drawing something on a sketchpad while they questioned her.

“It seems this Evillustrator is targeting you specifically, Chloé,” said Chat Noir appearing firm with his arms crossed, Ladybug sitting on the arm of the sofa beside him, watching her suspiciously. Chloé smiled at her drawing. “Any idea why?”

She scoffed, setting her work down to gesture to herself. “No, everyone adores me.”

“Right, because you’re _so_ adorable,” said Ladybug, but the blonde missed the sarcasm.

She hopped up, squealing. “Yes! Ladybug said I’m adorable.” She sprinted over to her, slinging one arm across the heroine’s shoulder and posing for a selfie. “I totally need a picture of us together.”

Huffing, she pulled away afterwards, crossing the room, “That was unpleasant.”

“Well _I_ look great, of course, but your smile’s all wonky. Let’s take another.”

She groaned, shoulders slumped, visibly exhausted by the proximity. As soon as the picture was taken, she pulled Chloé’s arm over her head, ducking under and put some distance between them. “Sorry, I’m just a little camera shy.”

Chloé didn’t mind, she admired the shots.

“Looks like somebody’s got a fan,” Chat teased.

“Yeah, great.”

Of course, Chloé wasn’t the only blonde missing sarcasm that day.

“So, what the deal? Why are you acting so weird? You gotta admit that having this girl worship you is pretty weird.”

“You haven’t known me long enough to know when I’m acting weird,” she said absently, looking down at the paper Chloé had been doodling on. It was another page of Nathaniel’s comic, of Marinette hugging “Super Nathan” but with round glasses, a moustache and a goatee drawn on in sharpie.

“Seriously?” She threw it back onto the cushions. “I’m over this. Let’s go.”

“Are you kidding? And what if the Evillustrator attacks her again.”

Pushing open the balcony doors, “Fine, you stay. I’m going to follow a different lead. Later.” She hopped up onto the stone railing.

“What do you mean, later?”

“I mean, you’re the one who wants to protect her, I’ve got a different lead, so you don’t need me. So…later.” She flew away.

Chloé ran up to the railing, cupping her hands over her mouth to call, “Ladybug, text me, okay?”

Ladybug flew over the bakery and dived through her trap door onto her bed, dropping her transformation and tossing her purse onto the pink chaise.

“Hey,” cried Tikki.

She gasped, “Sorry, sorry. It’s Chloé, she just—fires up this little red bug.”

“Well, simmer down. A hot head will get you nowhere.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Anyways, I’ve got to call Sabrina over to continue the project.” She unlocked her phone to find fifty-one missed calls from the giddy ginger.

“Um…”

“Uh-oh, looks like you’ve got yourself a new BFF after all.”

Sighing through her nose, she hit call. The ring almost drowned out the footsteps coming near her. _I locked the roof door, right?_ They were coming from the window, which was definitely locked, except the lock couldn’t stop the doors from being erased.

“Marinette, where have you been,” chirped Sabrina. “Did you get my messages? I was worried I got the wrong number, but that couldn’t be, because I have the numbers of everyone in class. Anyways, I’m on my way over with your stuff. You really ought to keep better track of your things. Marinette?”

She stared in horror as Evillustrator stepped down into her room. She backed into the chaise, gripping its cushion and leaving the call going because there was no way she could transform right now. At least Sabrina could alert her dad.

“It’s you, from the library. What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you.”

That sounded a lot like Nathaniel. _But why would he want to see me at a time like this?_ “okay. But why did you attack Chloé?”

“Because Chloé is cruel and selfish.”

She hesitated before opened her hands in defeat. “Can’t argue with that. Are you… going to hurt me?”

Sabrina held her breath on the other end, recording the call like she did every call. It helped her remember everything Chloé asked for.

“You? You’re Marinette. You’re beautiful, and sweet, and perfect. I could never hurt you.”

This is starting to feel like one of Nonna’s guilty pleasure romance novels. “W-wow, that’s very, um…flattering… thank you?” _Please let that be the end of this. Is his akuma in his tablet? The beret?_

He shifted from foot to foot, glancing from her eyes to his feet to her eyes again. “So, I just came by to ask you if uh…w-well, it’s my birthday today, and I was wondering if you’d want to come to my party?”

“Uh,” why couldn’t Sabrina burst in right now? “Normally I would love to, but I’ve got this project I need to get done and I don’t want to let my partner down and we’ve only got a day to do it.” She crawled over to her planner, wanting to mark this for next year. Cuz like hey, she could still give him a present, right? She gave al her friends birthday presents.

“Please, Marinette. It’ll just be you and me.” He tapped his tablet, romantic music played and he twirled into a bow, presenting a hand drawn, uncolored invitation.

“Oh, wow…that’s me.”

“You like it?” His smile was so hopeful.

She inspected the invite, it had no words, just some balloons, a cake, the two of them and an exclamation mark, or a thermostat. “I do,” she said cautiously, “so much so, that I will absolutely come to your party tonight. On one condition.”

“You name it.”

“You can’t hurt Chloe anymore. I absolutely cannot stand violence.”

“Of course, for you and only you.” He drew a jetpack on his back. “Meet me on the left bank, next to Notre-Dame at sunset.” He flew off with a loud whoosh through the erased part of her window that he did not redraw. At least there was no smoke.

“Marinette,” cried Sabrina, popping in through the trapdoor.

“Oh, thank goodness. I’m so sorry about earlier.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve sent the recording of our call to my father; you can stay at my place until Ladybug and Chat Noir have apprehended this akuma.”

“Well that was fast. Wait, you recorded our conversation?”

She shrunk, “You don’t like it?”

“I just didn’t know. Handy, I suppose. Uh, last I heard, Ladybug and Chat Noir were seen entering Le Grand Paris to question Chloé I presume.”

She perked up, phone in hand, “I’ll tell my father. Also, I took the liberty of doing your geography homework,” she handed he a blue folder from her bag.

“Wow, you did _not_ need to do that?”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m a master forger, none of our teachers have ever noticed that I’ve been doing Chloé’s homework for years. And you’ve got so many more samples to work with. Besides, we’re BFF’s now.”

“And you can _help me_ with my geography homework,” she said, gently pushing the folder back, “but you don’t have to do it for me. Friends don’t do that.”

“Really,” she dropped her gaze to the folder in shame.

“Why don’t we head to your place? I’ll let my parents know and grab us some snacks.”

“Okay!”

While Tom prepared the snacks, Marinette took a quick trip to the bathroom to transform and inform Chat Noir of the recent developments.

“Hey, where’ve you been? You shouldn’t have run off like that.”

“I told you, I had another lead. But sorry.”

“Oh, I can’t stay mad at you Milady.”

“Rolling her eyes, she pinched the bridge of her nose. “I told you not to call me that.”

“Right, right. So, what’s up with your lead?”

“Chloé’s safe now. I need you to look after this girl,” she sent him a picture, “her name’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The Evillustrator is a boy from her class, Nathaniel. He’s got a crush on her and has invited her to his birthday party tonight. I need you to _discreetly_ keep an eye on her and ambush him there.”

“No problem, cats are known for their stealth,” he pushed Chloé away with her binder. “And what will you be doing?”

“I’ve got a secret mission of my own. I’ll meet up with you when I can.”

“You better, we wouldn’t want another repeat of Stoneheart.” He chuckled.

“Rookie mistake, Chat. Don’t let her see you. Later.”

He put his baton away and was met with a very irate Chloé. He grinned, “Sorry, duty calls. You’re all good here though.”

“What about my project?” she yelled after him. Glowering, she blew a stray lock of hair from her face.

“Mademoiselle,” said Jean-Claude, exiting the elevator, you have a visitor. Nino followed out behind him.

“Oh good. Thank you, Jean. Leave us.”

“Miss Allegra is also waiting.”

“Give her this, she has a particle physics project to do,” she said, tossing the binder at him. He caught it, used to this.

“Very good, mademoiselle.”

She sat back down in her couch, crossing her arms. “So, Nino, what’s up.”

“Mom says we should just explain the problem to him. After all, and I quote, he’s fourteen, he’s got time to learn.”

She huffed. “Okay. Wait, I’m supposed to help talk to him? He just attacked me.”

“He’s akumatized.”

“Your point.”

“Akumatized people can’t remember what they do afterwards. Alya posted all about it on the Ladyblog.”

She laughed, “I don’t read that.”

He rolled his eyes, “Whatever. But you also ought to apologize for bullying him earlier. Remember what we learned in history? A queen no one likes is easily overthrown.”

Huffing, she turned away. “I don’t need our class to like me, as long as they listen. Besides, I’ve always had Mme. Bustier’s class under my thumb. Pity you weren’t there last there.”

His expression was a mix of anger, annoyance, and resign. “Deliberate, actually.”

“Whatever. I guess when the Miracle Cure goes out, we can go find him. Maybe I can convince Ms. Mendeleiev to give me an extension.”

“It’s still due tomorrow.”

She wagged her figure at him, smiling, “Tut, tut, Nino. It is terrible to leave a student out of a class project, she can probation for it. And to help him would be a benevolent deed.”

“You’re the devil.”

She hummed, “But I wear it well. So, what are we gonna tell him?”

Chat Noir enhanced the video feed on his baton. Marinette was safe with Sabrina working on their project. He called Ladybug.

“Just checking in, Milady. Marinette is safe and sound. No sign of the Evillustrator anywhere. So, tell me about that secret mission of yours, hm?”

He got no response. She didn’t have a voicemail set up. He frowned.

“Great, someone else who doesn’t tell me things.”

She could see him from the window. Luckily, Sabrina was completely focused on her and their assignment. Some stealthy cat. She was this close to closing the curtains.

“Marinette?”

“Huh, yes? Sorry, I spaced out for a second.”

“Two minutes and thirty-three seconds, actually. But it’s okay. Chloé didn’t listen to me all the time,” she deflated and then perked up, “besides, you’re probably just worried about the fact that there’s an akuma after you and it’s fifteen minutes after sunset so he’s probably realizing that you tricked him to lure him into a sense of false security for Ladybug and Chat Noir to capture him.”

She rubbed her neck nervously, “You figured out all that huh?”

“Yup. I’m an investigator, just like my dad.”

“That’s amazing Sabrina.”

“You really think so?” Her smile a candle flame in a leaky room.

“Who told you it wasn’t?”

“No one. I just…” she tapped her thumbs together, averting her gaze. “I don’t usually get to talk about myself this much. When I do, it’s for what’s useful, now for what’s fun.”

“Queen bee likes her court in order, I suppose. But I thought she still pretended to be ‘friend-like’.”

“Mostly, but not really with me anymore. You know what I just realized, if we’re best friends now, that means Allegra’s swooping in to take my place.”

“Because of her crush,” she asked absently, checking the Ladyblog for updates. Alya would never miss a chance to capture footage of an akuma. And then she got a text from the Evillustrator, reminding her where he was.

Tikki peeked her head out from the purse, whispering. “Maybe we should go, we’ll have a higher chance of capturing his akuma that way.”

She mused over it, pressing her lips together in a thin line of apprehension and responsibility. “Okay.”

“Huh?”

She stood up, pulling on her purse. “Sabrina, let’s go help Ladybug. We’re going to that party.”

Sabrina ran after her, scrambling. “Wait, really? Are you sure?”

“I really hate lying and I did say I’d be there. Besides, Chat Noir’s following me. Don’t look. So, we should be fine.”

The Evillustrator sat on the barge, drawing lamps and fairy lights, a romantic table for two. Then he erased the table, unsure if that was too forward for a first date, especially since this was his birthday party. He drew a Marinette sized replica of the Eiffel Tower instead.

“That is a lovely little scene you’re setting,” assured Hawkmoth, “but I don’t want you to get distracted boy.”

“But I just want Marinette to love me.”

Hawkmoth was losing his patience however. “And I want the Miraculous. So get it! Or else…”

His left hand throbbed, trembled out of his control. He dropped the pen, unable to stop whatever Hawkmoth had planned to remind Nathaniel of the power he had over him.

“Okay, I will, I will,” he pleaded, trying to push his arm back down.

“Happy birthday.”

His head snapped around as Hawkmoth slackened his leash. “Marinette,” he breathed, wondering if his blush showed behind all the makeup. If it did, she was too polite to mention.

“I want to thank you for accepting my invitation tonight.”

“Of course. This is beautiful.”

“You like it? Well hold on, cuz I’m just getting started.” He flew up onto the cabin just as dark cumulus clouds passed over the moon.

“Oh, come on, you’ve got to be kidding me,” he snapped, glaring up and shaking his fist.

“What is it,” she asked, momentarily afraid that he might have noticed the two uninvited guests.

“Ah, sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. I just can’t draw properly in the dark.” He leaned down and used the lantern light to draw a new moon over the mini Eiffel tower. “Voila!”

That was just the information they needed. Tikki texted the tip to Sabrina who relayed it to Chat Noir as they set sail. She could see him hopping on the rooftops while Evillustrator played her music drawn note by note. She tried not to let her smile show her cunning intentions.

“You’re so talented. I just don’t understand why you’d want to use your power to hurt people.”

“Not all people, just Chloé. And I’m never doing that again. You were true to your promise, so I’ll be true to mine.”

He didn’t notice Chat Noir jumping off the bridge on to the boat.

“I actually draw a little too. This,” she gestured to the party scene, “isn’t really my skill level. But, can I draw you something special for your birthday?” Just to make sure he didn’t say no, she grabbed the pen between her thumb and index, easing it out of his grasp. In her peripheral she could see Chat Noir with his baton.

“That would be amazing.” The Evillustrator kept his eyes locked with her’s when they spoke. He was devotedly attentive when she spoke, except she wasn’t speaking, and Chat Noir’s boots were heavy for a cat. He gasped, and mentally she swore. “Marinette, give me my pencil back. I need to draw something…now.”

“Oh, um, okay,” she twirled it, making it look like she wanted to hand it to him with the point directed at her, and instead flicked it across the deck. “Oh no, I’m so clumsy. I’m so sorry, let me get it.” She shot up and moved over.

He rose to stop her, reaching it to gently push her behind him. “No, no, it’s fine.” She slipped and rolled, grabbing the stylus pen, Chat Noir saw his chance and pinned Evillustrator with his baton. She ran to the bow, standing on the edge.

“Marinette, how are we supposed to transform?” whispered Tikki.

“Working on it,” she whispered back, from the corner of her mouth.

“Marinette, throw me my pen,” begged the Evillustrator.

_A freebie from the universe, nice._ She tossed it to Chat Noir, but really did slip. For a second Chat Noir was distracted which gave the Evillustrator enough time to kick the baton away, grab his pen, and draw a plank to catch her. He trapped Chat Noir in a box, kicking his baton to the edge when he ran to help Marinette up.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes,” she panted. “Slipping from the high beams was never that scary. Thanks. Nathaniel?”

His expression darkened as he looked over her shoulder at Sabrina on the bank, recording.

Oh no.

“So that’s it, huh? You’re doing this with Chloé. You’re just here to tease me just like her?”

“No, no, I swear. Sabrina and I are supposed to be working on our project together, it’s due tomorrow,” she backed up, grabbing the baton and hooking it into her middle back belt loop. “I think she might be mad at because I ran off to come to this. That’s why I was late.”

“A little help here,” Chat said, pushing against the roof of the box.

“It doesn’t matter,” said Hawkmoth, his symbol flaring. “You need to lure Ladybug out.”

He groaned, gripping his left arm. Once the flare simmered, he flew up. “I promised not to hurt Chloé.”

She knew she looked worried, even as she nodded. “Yeah.”

He was drawing, gaze averted. “And I know you hate violence, so sorry.” A box fell over her too, she didn’t react fast enough to dodge. “Stay there alright.” He flew after Sabrina.

“Looks like we’ve both been penned in,” said Chat Noir, leaning suavely against the glass now that he exhausted his available options of breaking free.

Groaning, she turned the baton around in her hands, the box didn’t have a floor. “Aha.”

Extending it, she lifted herself and the box up off the deck, and used it to jousted Chat Noir’s, freeing him.

“Go help Sabrina,” she cried, pushing him so he would hurry.

“But what about you?”

“I’ll be fine, just come back when she’s safe.”

“Alright, won’t take long,” he called, extending the baton over to the bank where Sabrina had disappeared, running away for help.

Tikki burst from her bag. “We’ve got to hurry.”

“Tikki, spots on!”

She ran on instinct, to what should have been one of the safest places in the city. That and, according to Chloé’s status update, Ladybug was right there with her. So, she’d be luring the akuma. It’s not like she was a little curious to see how Chloé was doing without her, or if Allegra realized that the ginger girl was not so easily replaced. As far as Sabrina was concerned, she’d earned her place besides the mayor’s daughter, their fathers even worked closely together, sort of. Roger was sure to be made commissioner soon, perhaps being able to handle akumas would get him that promotion. Regardless, she ran into the hotel and basically led and akuma right to Chloé. Interrupting her eight o’clock manicure, before her eight-thirty facial. And since Allegra was there, no doubt doing the particle physics project, she would skip over her nine o’clock reviewal of “One Stitch, Two Stitch” because she was the daughter of Audrey Bourgeois, _of course_ her mother taught her how to sew. She didn’t.

“Where’s Ladybug.”

Chloé shrugged, inspecting her nails with mild disinterest. “I’m sorry, such personal information is only available to friends and I seem to recall you dumping me for homework.”

“Not for homework. For Marinette and self-respect.”

She rolled her eyes, “Oh, puh-lease. If you really cared about your self-respect, you wouldn’t have come running back here just a few hours later.” More than half the day, what the hell Sabrina.

She winced, looking for a place to hide. “Actually, I lead an akuma here.”

“What?”

“What kind of best friend are you Sabrina,” cried Allegra.

“A good one. But you know what would make you a better friend to Chloé,” Sabrina grabbed Chloé’s signature yellow cardigan from the closet, gave it to Allegra and pushed her on the balcony, locking her out there. “Taking the fall.”

Chloé gasped, “Of all the underhanded things. You really are my best friend.”

“Really? Even after what I did?”

She nodded, “Of course. It helps to know that I can trust you with everything, even taking over for me for the day.”

They heard a crashing. Sabrina grabbed her, gesturing for her to hide under the bed while she took the closet. The room door was erased in a zigzagged line down the middle. The Evillustrator walked slowly into the room, looking for signs of the girls. A peak of the purple and teal argyle vest, a flash of the yellow cardigan.

“No need to be afraid. I just need your help with something,” he said.

Homework was laid out across the bed, the laptop screen going dark from disuse.

Beneath the bed, Chloé watched his feet, curling in on herself trying to stay quiet. Sabrina peaked through the blinds, worried that he had found them.

“Maybe you’ll come out if I clean up a bit.” He erased the closet door and Allegra screamed on the balcony, calling out for help to draw his attention away. He whipped around, “So you’re out there.”

Sabrina, cowering in the corner of the closet sighed in relief.

“Ladybug, help.”

The balcony doors were erased. Ladybug flew at him, yo-yo shooting out and knocking him in the forehead. He fell down, grumbling, and sent a barrage of boxing gloves flying towards her. She threw up her shield. Chat Noir was close behind.

“How was that secret mission,” he asked.

“Secret,” she replied, scanning the penthouse, grunting at the force of the attacks. “You learned his weakness, right?”

He eased into a relaxed pose, holding his baton over one shoulder, free hand on his hip. “I don’t know. I could have had a secret mission too.”

“Doubt it. Why don’t you take care of these and I’ll hit the lights?” Spotting Sabrina in the closet, she added, “and try not to hit the civilians.”

He reared back, “Whatever you say, Milady” and punched the air, “Black Storm.”

“What,” cried Hawkmoth, in the Evillustrator’s head.

He hissed, jumping out of the way of the dark blast as it decimated his attack. “Isn’t this a good thing, now he’ll only have five minutes until he transforms back.”

“Then force Ladybug to use her Lucky Charm and my Miraculous parure will be complete.”

“Understood.”

Dodging Chat Noir’s batons, he drew an assortment of swords fly at Ladybug. Running along the walls and somersaulting away, she dodged everyone, knocking them out of existence with her yo-yo in between breaking the lightbulbs. Using the distraction, Chloe and Allegra crawled for the elevator, while Sabrina pulled the plug on the lamps.

“You know in the comics they call this a final showdown,” said the Evillustrator, backed up onto the balcony as the room went dark. He used the moonlight to see.

_At any moment he could run off and we can’t just shut the whole city down. Will have to make this count then, she threw up her yo-yo._ “Lucky Charm.” It was—a blanket.

Chat Noir pounced on him, missing, “What, are we tucking him in now? Woah.” The floor disappeared as the Evillustrator erased it, balancing on the railing instead. Chat Noir clung to the remainder of the floor. This cat doesn’t have nine lives.

“Come one, come on.” Sabrina. The baton halves stuck in the wall. The railing. The drawing. The blanket. With a strike of her yo-yo, she freed the baton, gesturing for Sabrina to grab it when it snapped back together. “You know it’s too bad, Evillustrator. I think that Marinette girl actually liked you, although your actions tonight certainly haven’t helped.”

“What are you talking about? As soon as I fulfil my deal with Hawkmoth, we can be together. So just hand over your Miraculous already.”

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Sabrina making her way over to the glass doors. Ladybug nodded and the ginger extended the baton forward, surprising the Evillustrator long enough for her to rush him, throwing the blanket it to temporarily block the moonlight, and knocked the pen from his hand, flying after it as it fell. It broke against the pavement, she caught the akuma in midair, rushing forward to catch Nathaniel, struggling to get the blanket off as Hawkmoth’s power left him. The surprise had caused him to slip.

“Got ya.”

“L-ladybug?”

Smiling, she nodded and set him down to purify the akuma. “Miraculous Ladybug.”

1 October 2015

Sabrina had borrowed Allegra’s work on Chloe’s third of the project and put it all together over night for them to proof in the morning. “You rest, that must have been pretty stressful for you last night,” she had told her. Marinette had tried to protest, careful not to mention that she knew Sabrina had a confrontation of her own and even helped Ladybug, because Marinette was still supposed to be getting help when all that went down. Besides, Sabrina didn’t listen. So, Marinette headed out early with croissants and met them in the library, surprised to see Sabrina wearing a matching beret to Chloé’s previous purchase.

“Dupain-Cheng,” she greeted, looking up from her nails.

“Chloé and I are friends again,” Sabrina squealed. “She even did her part of the project, well, Allegra did it, but at least it got done. And she got me this present.”

“You look…really cute in it,” Marinette said nervously, sitting down. She leaned in, lowering her voice to a whisper, “Are you sure, I thought you were fed up with how she treated you all these years?”

“We’ve come to an understanding. And I really am her absolute best friend, right Chloé?” She turned her eager smile on the blonde.

“Irreplaceable,” she drawled, making sure her polish hadn’t smudged.

Lip quivering, Sabrina turned back to Marinette. “I hope we’re still friends.”

“Of course. Croissant.”

“Thanks.”

Chloé laughed, holding up a hand to stop Marinette’s offer, “No thanks. The only pastries I trust are from my hotel.” Her phone buzzed, after checking it she excused herself.

Nino had convinced Nathaniel to meet them on the front steps before school started. She caught the tail end of their conversation.

“If you’re going to draw her, get her permission first. She’s not a public figure. Also, don’t be afraid to ask her out.”

Nathaniel shrunk, face as red as his hair. “I heard what I did when I was akumatized from Ladybug. I should probably apologize first.”

“See, good start.” He spotted Chloé, “Speaking of apologies. Our class rep has something to say to you.”

Huffing, she walked down to meet them. “Before I start, if you tell anyone I did this I’ll make sure that date never happens, got it?”

He nodded stiffly.

“Good,” she gave one last glance around and a resigned sigh. “I’m sorry I teased you about your crush. And stole those drawings from your book. Although I was holding them for evidence in case something bad happened.”

“Like what?” said Nino.

“Like him getting akumatized. Regardless, if you want to apologize to her now, she’s in the library. We’re still finishing her project.” A thought struck her. “Nino, has your group finished the project yet?”

“Uh…” he averted his gaze. Adrien had bailed halfway through and they were still scrambling.

“She’ll have to give us an extension, poor Nathaniel didn’t even get a group, and my entire group was traumatized. And it wouldn’t be fair to only give one group an extension.” With a smug, triumphant smile, she headed back inside. “I’m going to go practice.”


	12. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Nathaniel go on a date. It might be an on and off thing, haven't decided yet. It won't last long though, I've got plans for Ninette.

3 October 2015  
They would have gone to Andre’s, but no one had spotted the kindly ice cream man all week. She hoped he was okay. Instead, they went to Castel Café. She sipped iced coffee; he stirred his café au lait.   
“I’m really sorry,” he said again.  
She waved it off. “I’m over it, really. Although…”  
He gulped, “Although?”  
She shifted, setting her glass down and leaning forward. “Could you help me with my expressions. I’ve pretty much got body language down but facial expressions…not so much.” She giggled sheepishly. “I know I don’t technically need them for my designs, but I like to know who I’m making them for, especially since I don’t always have models.”  
“Oh, like for when they fit aesthetics?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I-I could do that. Um…could you help me redesign my comic’s heroes. Super-Nathan feels pretty—” he searched of the word, gripping and ungripped his mug, “weird now.”  
“Of course. Meet up again tomorrow at say, 2, to start on it. Do you have any ideas?”  
“Yeah. That’d be great. Yeah.”  
The conversation shifted to comics and Marinette admitted she didn’t actually read them. He told her she’d make a great superhero; she was so kind and caring. And she had the physical skills for it too, from what he remembered.  
“Oh really, what would my superhero name be?”  
“Super Marinette… wait, no. Miraculous Marinette.”  
She laughed, “That doesn’t seem like it would hide my identity.”  
“Good point. We’ll workshop. Uh…, the Miracle Designer and Quill. Or maybe Stylus.” He rubbed his chin. “I’m not really the best at this.”  
“Me neither, to be honest. But I’m having fun.” She smiled.  
Blushing, he returned it.


	13. Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some short sweet scenes of the two holders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geoffrey is Nino's late older brother, he died when Nino was ten, Marinette's a year younger. Geoff isn't the canon name, as far as I know That Guy hasn't offered one yet.

4 October 2015

She finished proofreading her post while Nino rolled a red ball of yarn around the room. Audrey Bourgeois had just announced her latest line of autumn wear and Marinette wanted to make sure she was covering it, even if it was from afar.

“So, Nette, how was your date.”

“Alright,” she sighed, spinning around in her computer chair. “We were just brainstorming some comic ideas.”

“And you’ve gotten yourself another extracurricular. Haven’t you heard of burnout?”

“I’ll be fine. This is just for fun. How’s the video coming along?”

He didn’t really want to drop the subject, but he did want to tell her the good news. “Great, we’re ahead of schedule actually. Someone’s going to have to start planning for their 1,000 subscribers’ video.”

“Oh. Maybe I’ll do the face reveal then. What do you think?”

He shrugged, “Sounds like an exciting surprise. We could shoot it in the park.”

“What about the lighting?”

“We’ll do some test runs in different types of weather. Show off your autumn line.” Grinning, he tossed the yarn at her. She caught it, remembering she still had that scarf for Aurore to finish. She’d commissioned it as a gift for Mireille, she’d already apologized for the Stormy Weather incident but felt she still needed to do more as parts of what happened came back to her. She pulled down this month’s schedule, looking over her commissions, events, deadlines. Nadja had ordered a Ladybug costume for Manon for Halloween and she’d sent her old coat to be refurbished. She was nearly done with the costumes for the drama clubs latest play, “The Wedding Trick” written by Amber Courtemanche, directed by Charlesh Nazar. Nino had agreed to shoot a video to promote the baking club now that last year’s seniors graduated.

“Don’t forget your promise to Sylvie, kay?”

“Totally noted. They promised me free scones. I haven’t had one yet, but I think they’re delicious.”

Laughing, she pushed the schedule back up. “You’ve had a scone before, at my tea parties.”

“I remember drinking tea,” he listed, counting on his fingers. “I remember Kim tricking me into eating Play-Doh, and I remember being dressed like Shirley Church once.”

“No, no, here look,” she pulled out a scrap book marked Marinette, Age 8 and flipped through until she found several pictures of them making scones together, covered in flour and eating the chocolate chips.

He frowned at the picture, making a noncommittal sound. “I don’t remember that at all.”

“We made ice cream with Kim and Chloé later that week.” Sabine had dated all the pictures and added cute little captions.

“I do remember that. Hey, where’s the one of us in all our Halloween costumes?”

“I think it’s in my closet, I ran out of shelf space,” she admitted sheepishly.

While he was busy picking through scrapbooks, Tikki took a peek at the one Marinette was holding. “You two were so cute, Marinette. But why is Chloé in here?” she whispered.

“We all grew up together.”

“You say something Nette?”

Tikki ducked back into her pocket, she was wearing a pink hoodie. “You haven’t baked with me in a while. Wanna try again?”

He chuckled, “Yeah sure. We can make it an episode. Nino and Nette: Disaster Kitchen. Will the Dupain-Cheng bakery survive this whirlwind or can Nette manage to salvage this?”

“I don’t recall you being that bad. You only burned one tray of muffins.”

“And the smell still haunts me to this day. Hey, I think I found it. Halloween memories, here we come.” He plopped down beside her on the chaise, opening to the first page.

There was a baby Marinette as a strawberry candy, the next year she was a fair, a princess, a ballerina. At four she and Nino met for the first time; they were dressed as Kim and Ron from Kim Possible. Geoffrey, standing behind them in front of the bakery was dressed as Wade. The next year they were Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, Geoff had probably taken the picture. Nino flipped through the pages wordlessly. Geoff was in about half of them, trading candy with them at the end of the day, slipping some of his into Nino’s bucket so he wouldn’t be sad. He kept holding his thumb over Felix’s face in the pictures once he started to pop up, looking annoyed. Nino shut the book before they could hit age ten.

“I think I want to be a superhero again this year.”

“I’m not making another Chat Noir costume.”

“I’m gonna be a firefighter.”

“Now that’s super. I can start tomorrow after school.”

Grinning, he leaned into her, resting his head on her shoulder, “You’re the best, Nette.”

Plagg sat on the piano, watching sleepily as Adrien practiced.

“Do you have to do that every day?” he asked, not annoyed, just curious. His previous holder had been a bit laxer in her musical endeavors.

“Father insists.”

He huffed, tail swaying lazily.

“If there’s a song you want to hear, I could play it for you.”

“No, this is fine.” He yawned.

Adrien looked up and Plagg was asleep, he chuckled and shut the lid over the keys, careful to do so softly. “Yeah, I think it is tie for a nap.” He lifted the kwami up and placed him on a pillow before climbing into bed. Napping was unproductive, though not unhealthy. At least that’s what Nathalie had told him when she’d caught hip napping instead of practicing. If _she_ knocked, he would be fine. It’s not like Gabriel was going to enter his room anyways.

Yawning, he watched the sleeping kwami. “You know, near the end, Mom took lots of naps. She never used to like them before.” He chuckled, “neither did I.”


	14. Checking in on the Ladyblog: the Evillustrator Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina gets an interview, Marinette still won't reveal her face and name.

Checking in on the Ladyblog: Evillustrator Edition

1 October 2015

“Hey Miraculers. A boy from my class with a crush on my best bestie who did not want to be named, got akumatized into the Evillustrator. I’ve got a recording of him terrorizing Chloé in the school library. My best bestie went on a date with the akuma victim, under duress off course, and she got to help Chat Noir. Sadly, the Evillustrator trapped her on barge on the Seine. However, I do have another eyewitness interview that also got to help Paris’s heroes. Sabrina Raincomprix.”

Below the text was an interview of Sabrina waving to the camera sitting in Mme. Bustier’s classroom before classes began.

“So, tell us what happened,” Alya could be heard asking, using a microphone and camera provided by the Digital Medias club.

“Well, I was calling Mar—I mean my partner, your friend, _our_ friend, about our physics project when she got really nervous and scared on the other end. Luckily, I record all my conversations, so when the Evillustrator who had broken into her room, started talking, I had evidence to send to my daddy the police officer. After that our friend stayed at my house where it was safe until she bravely decided to keep the Evillustrator busy and locate his akuma possessed object to help the heroes.”

“And you were there as well?”

“I had to make sure she was safe, and followed them along the banks of the Seine along with Chat Noir. Mar—I mean, our friend had a call going with me so I’d be notified once she found the possessed object. So, I told Chat Noir and he went over to get it.”

“Except things weren’t so easy?”

She looked down, a little sad. “No, our friend almost fell into the Seine and was then trapped on the boat. Afterwards, the Evillustrator headed for Chloé at her father’s hotel. Because our friend was with Chat Noir, she told me to go warn Chloé. I managed to get there before the Evillustrator and help Chloé and Allegra hide. I even got a chance to use Chat Noir’s baton and help Ladybug. The Evillustrator’s weakness was that he needed light to draw, so I unplugged all the lamps that Ladybug hadn’t gotten the chance to destroy. They even took selfies with us afterword.” She excited showed swiped through the photos on her phone, agreeing to send them to Alya for her blog.

“And there you have it, Miraculers. Ladybug and Chat Noir will always be there to save the day. My best bestie is okay of course, she said Chat Noir got her off the barge and when she spotted Ladybug she told her where to go, running off to get the police for backup. Looks like my class has heroes too. Blogger, out!”

Alya twirled around in her chair, watching the likes rise. This was the best scoop ever. Next akuma she needed live footage of for sure.


	15. Princess Fragrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Fragrance. I'm only doing this one because I said I'd rewrite all the episodes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, this one was fine, just take away the crush and that's it. Rose's voice was really starting to annoy me too, but I did manage to get through this, building on things I'd set up in the previous chapters. I still shortened it though, it's amazing how much this changes with Chloe's new characterization.

6 October 2015

It was rainy day in Paris, France. TV1 news announced the time as 13:00, with Nadja Chamack doing her report in a calming, soft tone, as though there were children in the studio.

“Welcome. Ladybug and Chat Noir have saved Paris once again.” The footage phased out to show the two heroes smiling and waving, Chat Noir placed a hand on Ladybug’s shoulder, an attempt he hoped was discreet. She moved it, glaring at him. He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “Jean Duparc was akumatized into the very menacing Magician of Misfortune, threatening to make the Eiffel Tower Vanish in a puff of smoke.” Over and animated map was a sketch of a magician with a tall black hat that had a waxing crescent in the center of two stars. The magician looked older than the fourteen-year-old Marc, sporting a square, clefted jaw and either stylized spiky pigtails, or stylized spiky sideburns.

As the rain clouds rolled out, Ladybug somersaulted into the metro, and Marinette walked out from the entrance across the street. A sneeze came from her purse. She gasped. Her little kwami, a literal goddess, lay shivering, hugging herself. “Tikki, you’re sick? I didn’t think kwamis could get sick.”

She laughed weakly, “Neither did the Guardians.” Her voice trembled with her shivers. “I need you to take me to the Master.”

“Right.” Her alarm went off, reminding her that she’d be late for school. “Um…” she glanced worriedly between the phone and her kwami. “Can we go after school? I can’t be late again this week.”

Tikki nodded, her tiny smile reassuring even as she sneezed in Marinette’s face. At least it was a tiny sneeze.

“Bless you.”

Ms. Mendeleiev went through her lesson, writing out long formulas on the board that about half the class tried to copy down and the rest knew it was for naught. Ivan was asleep. Nathaniel had learned his lesson from the previous week and at least looked like he was paying attention despite his lack of notebook, textbook, or even a pencil. Adrien wasn’t even there. “Combustion is a high temperature exothermic redox chemical reaction between a fuel and an oxidant, usually atmospheric oxygen.” Kim and Max took notes on their tablets, behind them Juleka and Rose watched the petite blonde’s phone as Nadja moved on to another report. Juleka had a box of tissues in front of her.

“Today, Prince Ali, heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Achu,[1] will do the honors during his official Parisian visit by hosting a toy fundraiser for Paris City Children’s Hospital.”

“He’s just so gorgeous and with a heart of gold,” Rose swooned, tearing up.

Juleka handed her a tissue, smiling in appreciation of her friend’s character. She handed her another tissue.

“You know what,” Rose said, pointing and startling her. “I’m gonna write him a letter professing my adoration and utmost respect.”

Marinette burst into the room, tripping over air. So much for subtlety.

“Ah Marinette,” said Mendeleiev, leaning against the desk to look down at the fallen girl, ignoring Chloé’s smug smirking. “What excuse do you have for us this time? Locked yourself in the bathroom again?”

Marinette sat up, wracking her mind for excuses while simultaneously regretting showing up. “No, of course not. I had to…take my dog…to the vet, because he ate…an entire wool sweater.” She displayed one of three reasons why she wasn’t an actor in the drama club, her expressions gave her away.

Rose, with one of those crystalline perfume bottles that had the pump ball, sprayed a puff of pink perfume onto her pink envelope that had two red hearts.

Mendeleiev caught the scent. “Thank you, Rose, but I don’t think our classroom needs extra refreshing.” She left Marinette and headed to the back for confiscation.

Everyone was looking at her.

“I thought someone had a tuna sandwich,” said Chloé, “but it turns out that it’s Rose’s perfume.”

Marinette glared at her as she tiptoed to her desk, glad to be forgotten thanks to this distraction.

“Ate a sweater,” asked Alya dubiously, giving Marinette and amused, pitying smile and the brunette sat down.

Mendeleiev gestured for Rose to hand the bottle over. She did so with a pout.

“Furthermore, using your smartphone during school hours is strictly forbidden.”

Sighing, she took out her earpiece and handed the phone over.

“Take the rest of your things and go to the principal’s office.”

She made a small whining noise, putting her bag, one that surely belonged to a lawyer and not her, onto the table. She left the room trying not to cry.

“Watch what happens when you play about with flammable substances in a chemistry lab,” she lifted the glass beaker from over the Bunsen burner, sprayed a little of Rose’s perfume into the beaker, the pink smoke filled it, and covered the burner. She pressed the red button to turn it on and the glass gasped as the perfume exploded and disappeared. “Just to make sure you all remember that, I’ll be quizzing you tomorrow on lab safety, _again_.”

Nino waited outside the school looking for Adrien who ran up to him, breathless.

“Wow, you two must be made for each other. Neither of you can make it to school on time,” said Alya as they walked down the front steps. “You know, it would be really nice if some little lady could lend him her chemistry notes since he missed class and all.”

“Yeah, it would be. Anyways, I’ve got to go…get my dog,” she dashed off, smiling nervously pointing finger guns at her like she was Nino.

She tripped going down the stairs, Tikki’s sneezing getting worse.

Chloé stopped to give her a disapproving, stare. “Clumsy, clumsy, Dupain-Cheng. You really haven’t changed since école. Sabrina.”

Sabrina helped her up, “You alright, nothing broken?”

She dusted herself off, making sure her bag had been closed when she fell. “Yeah, thanks.”

“What’s Prince Ali doing today again?”

“A toy drive at the children’s hospital.”

“How beneath me. Marinette,” she snapped.

Flinching, Marinette turned back to her. The blonde hooked her index finger, gesturing her over.

“I really need to get my dog,” she said.

Chloé rolled her eyes, “Oh give it a rest, your family isn’t allowed to have pets other than maybe a cat. I need a never before seen, one-of-a-kind doll, that would make Prince Ali fall in love with me. And I need it in an hour.”

“You of all people should know that this is too short notice.”

Huffing, she crossed her arms. “I know for a fact that you’ve made tons already.”

Eyes narrowed in suspicion, “How?”

_Shit, her channel’s a secret._ Luckily, the limo pulled up and once again Rose provided the perfect distraction.

Rose held her letter like it was prize, “Did I hear you say Prince Ali.”

She put on her smuggest expression. Sabrina followed suit, ready to ridicule. “Not to you.”

“Prince Ali is staying at Chloé’s dad’s hotel.”

“The only hotel fit for a prince and I’ll be the first to meet him. Isn’t he lucky?”

“Please, could you give him a special letter,” Rose asked meekly, looking away and bowing slightly to incite Chloé’s delusions of royalty.

“No prob.”

“Oh, that is so sweet of you to do that for me.”

She burst into laughter. “You thought I was serious? You think I want to get anywhere near this fish funk?” She tore the letter in half along with Rose’s heart. For extra measure, she tore those halves into four and let them fall before sliding into the limo. Sabrina shut the door and she rolled down the window.

“One hour, Dupain-Cheng.”

She glared after the limo. _I have no obligation to do so._ Tikki’s sneezing reminded her of her mission. _Right, to the Master’s._ But her traitorous eyes landed on Rose.

Rose[2] whimpered, tears blurring the pieces of her torn letter in her cupped palms. Marinette bit her lip reaching out, pulling back, glancing down at her purse. _Tikki’s sick, you’ve already waited this long._ She squeezed her eyes shut, sighing, and walked over to Rose, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Those doe eyes met hers, fighting back against sobs.

“I’ve got a delivery to make to Le Grand Paris after I get my dog, if you can rewrite your letter, I can try and get it to Prince Ali.”

She perked up, brightening. “R-really?”

Marinette held up her hands in defense, “I can try.” Though I don’t know what it will cost me.

Furiously scrubber at her eyes with the back of her hand, she threw her arms around Marinette, hugging her with a vicelike grip. “Oh, thank you Marinette, thank you! I’ll meet you at the bakery.” Somewhere in Paris Hawkmoth cursed himself for getting to his lair to slow.

“G-great,” she squeezed out, gasping for air once released.

Rose ran off to rewrite her letter, heading for the banks on the Seine.

“Marinette,” Tikki said weakly.

“Right, sorry. I’m on my way.”

“I’m proud of you Marinette.”

She booked it. “Don’t make it sound like you’re going to die. The Master isn’t that far away.” She groaned, shaking her head. “I should have called him.”

There were a few customers waiting at the massage parlor. She really should have called. She watched the clock, tapping her foot impatiently for twenty-five minutes and feeling bad for it. Biting her lip, she texted Fu that Tikki was sick and she’d be back in an hour. _There shouldn’t be an akuma today, right? Well, at least Rose shouldn’t be akumatized._ She rushed off to the bakery to figure out which one of her dolls was even close to what Chloé demanded, tucking Tikki in into the tiny bed she had made her.

“You rest up Tikki, after I deliver whichever one of these, I’ll take you straight to Master Fu’s.”

She nodded weakly, looking over the pile Marinette was going through. “Maybe you should just bring them all. You won’t know which one Chloé likes best.”

“I guess you’re right. Okay. Let me just reinforce these a bit, I don’t want to hear anything about shoddy craftmanship.”

And she hands over the toys in time, gets Rose’s letter to Prince Ali and Princess Fragrance never happens. I tricked you.

Jk, nah, here’s what really happens.

Rose writers her letter a little longer this time, spritzing it with her wonderful homemade perfume and heads over to the bakery.

“Hello, are you looking for Marinette?” Sabine asked, handing over a customer’s change and giving them a little wave. “I don’t think she’s in right now.” Marinette had gone through the side entrance.

“Oh, okay. Thank you.” She must already be at the hotel. _I’ll go meet her there and maybe I can catch Prince Ali in person._ She ran off, a pint-sized pink ball of determination.

Chloé tapped her foot impatiently, glaring out the hotel doors. “Ugh, where is she. I should have sent Sabrina for a toy after all. Stupid Dupain-Cheng, always running late. Oh,” she spotted Rose talking to the doorman. “This should be fun.” She stepped outside and the doorman straightened to attention. “Maurice, what’s going on here.”

“Uh, um, this girl insists on meeting the Prince, Miss Bourgeois.”

She turned her cool, unimpressed gaze on Rose, the smaller blonde shrunk.

“Hi Chloé. I-I know you told me no, but since Marinette was delivering you a toy, she said she could get my letter to the prince and—” Chloé’s hand stopped her.

“First of all, I wasn’t going to let Dupain-Cheng anywhere near the Prince. Secondly,” she jabbed her finger into Rose’s chest, “I would never let that letter or your awful perfume into this hotel, let alone near the prince. He’d probably hate it, heck I hate it. It smells like rotten fish.” Rose backed up with every word and Chloé kept advancing on her. “And just to make sure you don’t try this again. Maurice.”

The doorman sprinted up beside her. “Yes, Miss Bourgeois.”

“Tear that letter up and don’t let her anywhere near here with that perfume. The air is polluted enough.”

“Certainly, Miss Bourgeois.” He snatched the letter from Rose’s hands and tore it up. “I shall recycle this at once. You are banned from the hotel.” The two huff and walk away.

Rose stared after them, tears pooling in her eyes. No one noticed the black butterfly flying out into the city. She ran off, sobbing, just trying to get as far away as possible. So, she ran back to the Seine. And guess who spotted her as she was leaving the hotel after dropping something off to her mother, none other than the Ladyblogger herself. Initially, Alya going check to see if Rose was okay after that horrific scene with Chloé, which she had recorded as evidence and then she realized something. If she followed Rose, maybe she could see someone get akumatized in real time. And if she livestreamed it, Ladybug could get there faster and stop it in real time. _Right, there’s no time to lose_, she thought, jogging after Rose.

“I am so late,” cried Marinette. “This is becoming a real bad habit.” She hoped Tikki didn’t bounce too much in her bag, she’d surrounded the kwami in the softest swatches of fabric she had to act as blankets and buffer from shaking her too much.

Marinette was breathless as she stopped in front of the hotel. “D-delivery for Chloé Bourgeois.”

Maurice opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut when Chloé walked out. “There you are, Dupain-Cheng. Oh good, you brought more than one, the prince better like these.” She snatched the bag from her hands, Jean-Claude stepped forward and presented her an envelope on a silver platter.

_At least she’s paying me_, Marinette thought as she took the envelope, tucking it into a pocket inside her blazer. _Wait, envelope, Rose’s letter! Mom said she should be here._ She looked around for Rose.

Chloé noticed this. “Oh, if you’re looking for Rose, she’s gone. I banned her from the hotel. The prince is much too busy for someone like her anyhow. Besides, I wasn’t going to let the prince see _you_. Ta-ta.”

Marinette’s shoulders slumped. _There goes my akuma-free day._ Her phone buzzed in her pocket. Fu was ready to see Tikki. _At least I’ll be ready for it_, she thought with a smile.

Hawkmoth, jumping on the chance, “Oh. Now there’s a broken-hearted princess if ever I saw one. Every rose has its thorns.” He laughed evilly, corrupting an innocent butterfly. At least his breeding of them and Ladybug’s purifying of them meant the butterfly population was going back up, slowly but surely, they would return to their former glory. “Fly away, my little akuma and evilise her!”

Alya zoomed in on the black butterfly making its way to Rose’s perfume bottle. “Ladybug, you need to get to the Seine quick,” she hissed under her breath. “Oh, and Chat Noir.”

“Princess Fragrance, I am Hawkmoth. Your perfume is now your secret weapon. No one will be able to resist it, especially Prince Ali. All I want from you in exchange are Ladybug and Chair Noir’s miraculi.”

With a sinister smile on her face, Rose stood, her normally soft voice breathy and shrill. “I’m coming my prince,” she sung.

“Uh-oh,” said Alya. “Prince Ali if you’re watching, you need to get to safety now.”

Princess Fragrance strut up to the doorman, hands on her hips, as haughty and confident as she could muster, “I’ve come to see Prince Ali.”

“Not this again,” muttered Maurice. “Do you have an appointment?”

“No need, I’m his princess.”

He looked down at this green-skinned girl with pink hair up in a bun, this god-awful black suit with the pants of a court jester and whatever it was hanging from her hair and put his hands on her shoulders to turn her away. She glared at his gloved hand. “And I’m a monkey’s uncle. Listen kid I—"

“That’s no way to speak to a princess!” She pulled her fancy perfume gun and blasted him with long puff of that stuff, it was the perfume aisle times a thousand.

Taking a wide, crouching bow with the sweep of his arm, Maurice sung, “At your service, Princess Fragrance.”

“A thousand times better.” Nose up in the air, she walked through the sliding doors. “Now, where’s my Prince Charming.”

Alya turned her phone, looking into the camera. “And that’s as far as I’m willing to go. I don’t want to get hit by that stuff and end up having to fight Ladybug. Still, I’ll keep an eye out until the Bug makes her appearance. Maybe I can get an interview. Blogger out!” She ended the stream and watched the hotel from across the street.

Master Fu held his hands over Tikki, reading her energy he said. “Remind me to teach you this someday.”

Marinette nodded, watching her kwami anxiously.

Tikki to her credit, was quiet as she lay curled up on the pillow, flinching only once when Master Fu began ringing the gong.

“It is done,” he said. Tikki flew up, flipping in the air, she hugged Marinette’s cheek.

“Thank you, Master. Oh Tikki, I’m so glad you’re okay.”

Fu stroked his beard, “I do hope Plagg is not sick as well. What caused this, do you think.”

They shrugged, Wayzz giggling behind Fu, holding a hand to his mouth.

Meanwhile, Adrien watched on the news as Andre introduced Chloé to the prince. He laughed fondly as she acted flattered at his thanks for the gift bag of hand sewn toys. He could tell she was a little baffled by Prince Ali not catching on, he was genuinely happy about her contribution. And then the akuma showed up.

“Looks like our day off is cut short Plagg. Plagg?” He heard contented chewing coming from the trash bin. “Plagg, we’ve got to transform.”

“I’m not done yet,” he said over a mouthful of Camembert.

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Plagg, Claws Out.”

“I hate this part,” he whined, desperately trying to keep hold of his cheese as he was sucked into the ring.

Refusing to let Sabrina be the only one to help Ladybug, Chloé stunned that awful akuma with her camera flash, dragging the Prince, his chaperone and her dad to safety through the side stairwell. They took refuge in her imperial suite.

Andre held the doors closed, just in case the lock didn’t hold. “We’ll be safe in here. It’s a reinforced door.” He knocked it for luck, giving them the confident smile of a mayor. Ladybug landed on the balcony. “Oh—look.” He pointed, just in time too as that pink smoke seeped in from the space beneath the door.

“I heard you could use a little help,” she said as they escaped the growing pink fumes.

“Looks like I came to the right window,” said Chat Noir, hopping down from the roof above. He extended his baton to the street below, “Emergency evacuation, everyone down.”

“It’s much too dangerous for the prince.”

“I can fly him down if you prefer, though I don’t have a helmet.”

She glanced nervously at the prince and then back at Ladybug, giving a small nod.

“Everyone else, follow me,” said Chat Noir, sliding down his baton.

Ladybug held out a hand to Prince Ali which he took excitedly.

“I’ve never got to fly like this before,” he said as she wrapped an arm around his waist. “Paris is truly exciting.”

“Oh, it gets worse,” she said as Princess Fragrance growled after them, shooting off several rounds of her mind controlling perfume.

“Get back here with my Prince.”

Blocking the blast with her yo-yo, she deflected the shots, pushing Prince Ali towards his chaperone and the car waiting.

“Get the Prince away from here, out of Paris if you have too.”

“Out of Paris, we’ve got to keep our schedule. We’ve only got nine minutes to get to the hospital,” said his chaperone, buckling up the car.

Rolling her eyes, Ladybug huffed, “Then just get him out of here.”

Atop the domed turret of Le Grand Paris, princess Fragrance raised her perfume gun to the sky. “Fine, if you won’t hand me my prince, I’ll make this whole city my kingdom.” She held down the trigger, a steady stream of her pink perfume filled the air.

“Uh-oh, any plans milady?”

“You don’t happen to carry a lighter, do you Mayor?”

“No,” he pondered, holding his knuckles to his lips, “there is the fireworks display on the barge. “I’ll have them fire them all off at once.” He made the call as Prince Ali’s car sped through the streets, trying to flee the ever-growing cloud mind controlling smoke. Chloé clung to his arm.

“That was Ladybug and Chat Noir, Paris’s saviors. I’m Ladybug’s best friend you know, because of my amazing kindness.”

“Ladybug and Chat Noir, they are, how you say, wicked awesome?”

“Miraculous is more like it. We’d be lost without them.”

“I don’t know how you get anything done in this city, it’s so chaotic,” said his chaperone. She was cut off by her own scream as the force of the explosion sent her careening into a bus as well as a few other cars.

Princess Fragrance screamed in frustration and pointed her gun at Ladybug. “You’ve been ruining everything, so now I’m going to ruin you.”

“I think my luck will cover it,” she said, throwing up her yo-yo. “Lucky Charm.” A black spotted red balloon.

“Seems a little too singular for a coronation party,” quipped Chat Noir. “Let me see what else I can find.”

“No need, cuz this princess is about to be dethroned.” She pushed the balloon into one of those little tubes from the fireworks and threw it at the gun just as Princess Fragrance took her shot.

“What the—” she was cut off by the yo-yo pulling her gun away, the balloon went flying.

Ladybug smashed the glass gun on the roof, capturing her akuma. “Bye, bye, _petite papillon_. Miraculous Ladybug!” She was surprised when the pink hearts brought her Rose’s letter restored. She walked past Chat Noir, waiting for his pound it, and to Rose, holding out the envelope. “Hey, Rose right. Why don’t we get the prince your letter?”

Her face lit up, “You’d do that for me?”

She nodded and flew her over to the hospital where the lucky hearts had transported the bag of toys to Chloé who was taking another selfie with Prince Ali.

Rose sheepishly handed him her letter, overfilling with joy at getting to meet her idol while Ladybug distracted Chloé with selfies and getting her to hand out the toys. Before her transformation dropped, she saw the chaperone allowing Rose to accompany the prince to his scheduled appearances. 

[1] Netflix subtitles say Atchoo.

[2] Yo, rewatch this episode guys, Rose’s whimpering sounds like a dog. Are we sure she won’t get the dog miraculous?


	16. Checking in on the Ladyblog: Princess Fragrance Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought I wouldn't do one, huh? Nope, this is Nora's brief introduction.

6 October 2015

“Alya you really shouldn’t be getting so close to an akuma,” chastised Nora. The oldest Cesarie girl had just gotten back from her kickboxing class. Unlike the rest of her family, her eyes were golden, her hair in box braids pulled back in a ponytail resembling the spider on her crop top.

Alya wasn’t listening, she was watching her views sky rocket, scrolling through the comments on her video. There were a few asking if Rose was okay to which she replied that of course she was, the Miracle Cure had just gone up.

“Alya?!”

She waved behind her, not looking away from the screen. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be more careful. Thanks for looking out for me Nora, but I’ll be fine.”

“Anansi and you better be,” the older girl crossed her arms, fixing her sister’s back with a stern look before huffing and leaving the blogger’s room.

“I have _got_ to tell Marinette the good news.” She grabbed her phone, squealing as soon as she got an answer. “You’re not gonna believe this, girl.”


	17. Dinner with Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I don't really show you the dinner. I've decided that since this show has zero idea what a timeline is that I will leave Dark Cupid on Valentine's Day. I still wanted to show you Kim though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, Kim, and Mireille are the only canon Asian students we've seen at Dupont (Marc hasn't transferred yet, and Kagami is homeschooled still according to the Instagram.) And even though the three of them are from different cultures, they've made an unofficial club to help them keep in touch with that part of their heritage. It also lets them bitch about microaggressions at the school to someone who understands.

9 October 2015

Kim burst into the lunch room, running over to their table and slapping a flyer down. “Today’s the day,” he told the girls.

“The day for what,” Mireille asked, hoping she wouldn’t regret it but considering Kim’s track record she definitely would.

Marinette gestured to the paper and Kim raised his palm. It was a movie flyer and he had tickets.

He leaned in, whispering, “Today’s the day I ask Chloé out.”

Mireille breathed a heavy sigh as Marinette read over the poster. “Are you sure it’s a good idea to ask her to a movie starring her godbrother?”

“No, it’s starring her favorite musician XY. Felix is a supporting character. And it’s a romance movie. A romantic date.”

“Kim, let’s go over all the reasons this is a bad idea. Number one, it’s Chloé.”

“I can’t hear you. I’m too busy planning my future. Besides, Max says there’s a 98% chance she’ll say yes.”

Max, who walked up to see what Kim had announced looked bewildered. They gave him a sympathetic look.

“I’m going to ask her right after class. Gonna go get Sabrina to help me.”

“But you didn’t eat anything,” Mireille called after him.

“No time for food, love is happening.”

“98%,” said Marinette, brow arched.

Straightening his glasses, Max chuckled. “I may have exaggerated a bit…a lot. But there is a 2% chance she won’t say no. And all he needed was some hope.”

“Right… Still practicing after school?”

“Yes. I’ve even got my new game demo for your dad to check out.”

“Looks like Super Tom gets to join the fun after all,” said Mireille.

“In his room, on his TV,” Marinette said. “No distractions.”

“Not when we’re representing our fine institution,” Max agreed. “By the way Marinette, did you remember to study for our history test today?”

“Yes, of course I did,” she said, laughing nervously. She’d fallen asleep before she could finish. “But refresh me just in case.”

Max sighed and Mireille laughed.

“Good luck you too, I’ve got to call the station.”

“Later Mireille, see you tonight.”

“See you then.”

“As if I’d ever go to the movies with you,” Chloé said with a huff. “I’m much too busy. Besides, why see XY in a movie when I can meet him in person?”

She was just coming back from lunch with Andre and _this_ is what she was greeted with. Another attempt at her fame and fortune. She was almost getting sick of the attention—almost.

“Wha—, in person. How?”

“Daddy’s arranging the whole thing for my birthday next month. He’s even going to write a song about me, XY, not Daddy.”

Sabrina nodded along, smiling in mild excitement though she wasn’t much of an XY fan.

“Looks like you’ll have to take someone else. What a shame. Next time you want to invite me somewhere, confer with Sabrina for my schedule.” She walked up the stairs as Sabrina stepped forward, clipboard in hand.

“Her next opening will be the fifth, for a brief lunch date with a suitor of her choosing.”

He perked up, “That could be me.”

“There is also an opening for someone to be her dance partner after her dance with XY. Which reminds me, here is your invite, don’t lose it.” She unclipped a gold envelope with black diagonal lines on the top right corner and bottom left corner.

“Wow, I didn’t know I was invited.”

“The whole class is, we’re handing out the invitations after the test.”

He blinked, confused. “What test?”

“Mme. Bustier’s history test. Anyways, I’ve got to go review my notes.”

Kim scanned Max’s notes while their classmates filed into the room, abuzz with chatter.

“You’ve got a fifty/fifty chance of passing.”

“Can’t it be higher?” he mumbled; face pressed against the desk.

“It’s rather inconsequential to our final grade.”

He hummed, “Well, then my day is just getting better.” His phone buzzed in his pocket. Ms. Bustier hadn’t walked in yet.

It was from Marinette. So, what’d she say?[1]

No. But it’s not bad news. Though now I’ve got two tickets I don’t know what to do with.

He heard her giggle across the room, but she didn’t send her reply because Mme. Bustier walked in.

“Hello class, I hope your lunch went well. Is everyone ready for our test?”

They sat in his living room finishing up homework, he’d had swim practice earlier. His parents were cooking dinner, Cá Kho Tộ and Canh Chua, which wasn’t exactly his favorite dish but he wasn’t helping so he wasn’t allowed to complain. Once a month, every month, they’d have dinner at each other’s houses. The scheduling was the hardest part, especially now that Mireille was the weather girl and Marinette’s channel was picking up. There were only a few more swim meets for the semester.

“So, do you have a movie date with Chloé,” asked Mireille.

“No,” he admitted sullenly. “It didn’t fit into her schedule. But I did get invited to her birthday party,” he brandished his invitation like a badge of honor. “And, Sabrina says I can ask her out again on the fifth.”

Marinette giggled, whispering to Mireille, “She invited the whole class.”

“Oh, that makes sense.”

“I just need to figure out what to get her.”

“We’re baking the cake, I helped design it. Which really narrows down my options of what I can give her.”

“Well, I’m sure it’ll be a great party.”

Kim waved the idea off, “Oh no, it will be awful. XY is playing it. But I’ve got a chance of dancing with her and I’m taking it. What do you think about a brooch?”

“Romantic,” Mireille offered.

“But expensive. What do you have in mind?”

He pulled up the picture Max texted him. It was a triple heart cut diamond brooch in a gold frame.

“A little too forward to fast. What’s her favorite flower?”

“You’d have to ask Sabrina.”

“Favorite animal?”

He frowned. “I don’t think she has one.”

“Well we know her favorite color.”

“And that she likes Ladybug. I can get her something Ladybug themed.”

“Assuming she doesn’t own everything on the market.”

“Fair point. You know what, I will get the brooch. It’s pretty and gold.”

“And if that doesn’t describe Chloé to a T,” Marinette joked.

“Kids, wash your hands, dinner’s ready,” called Mr. Le Chien.

“Coming, thanks Dad.” 

[1] Kim would definitely have comic sans as his text font. Don’t @ me.


	18. Mr. Pigeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Pigeon, but I focus more on the contest because the akuma is fine.

13 October 2015

  1. Damocles went to every classroom with a big announcement.

“You only have one day to work on your fashion piece and it must be of your own design. In ten hours, your finished presentation will be judged by the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, the father of our student Adrien.” At his cue, Mme. Bustier pressed the remote, showing a picture of Gabriel on the projector screen.

“In fact, Adrien will be modeling the winning design in his next photoshoot.”

Marinette gasped, turned her wide, excited grin to Alya.

“And now to announce this year’s theme, derby hats.”

“Derby hats?” she repeated, turning back to Alya.

Chloé got her attention, grinning evilly, giving her a thumbs down.

Pacing in the courtyard, Marinette flipped through her sketchbook, “Derby hat? Derby hat? Derby hat? Derby hat?” each one increasingly more worried than the last. “I don’t have any derby hat designs.”

Alya sat on the bench, legs folded, head resting in her hands, watching her pace.

“I’ve got top hats, caps, even two-horned hats,” she posed for every example. “Need a beret, I’m your girl. A sombrero? No problem. But a derby!? You know what, it won’t even matter. I’ll probably make a fool of myself, trip over my derby hat and collapse on Mr. Agreste, give him a full-blown concussion and then I’ll never be able to enter the cutthroat world of fashion and I’ll never be a world renowned fashion designer,” she cried into her palms and then threw herself on Alya, kneeling as she slammed her head into the girl’s lap. “My life is over!”

Alya took her by the shoulders and pulled her up, “All this over a derby hat? Let me see your sketch pad. There must be something in here.”

Sitting beside her, she leaned in as Alya flipped through her life’s work. “Forget it, I’m a disaster zone, I’ll probably mess everything up in the end.” Hugging her knees, she let her voice get as small as she felt.

“Wow Alya! Awesome designs.” Adrien leaned over their bench, locking eyes with her and smiling, trying to keep as attentive as Nino had unknowingly shown him. “I didn’t know you had such mad skills.”

“These are Marinette’s.”

“Oh.” He glanced at his friend who was trying very hard to shrink in on herself. “You’re super talented, Marinette. You have a good chance of winning.”

“You really think so?”

He nodded. “It’s either you or Chloé.”

He didn’t notice the fire that lit in the ravenette’s eye.

“Well, good luck.”

“Later Adrien,” said Alya. “We’ve got nine hours until showtime, so, what should we do? Marinette?”

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she took her sketchpad back. “I have got to win this. I’m off to my secret garden of inspiration, see you in a bit.” She ran into the wall, holding her nose, she assured Alya that she was fine and left the school.

“Did you hear what Adrien said about Marinette’s design,” asked Sabrina. They were on the other side of the courtyard, Chloé leaned against a support beam, glaring at her rival.

“Of course, I heard what he said. He also said that it’s between me and her. Obviously, I’m going to win.”

“Yeah, you’re a born champion. Your design will blow Mr. Agreste away. So, what’s your design.”

“A contest like this, needs something new. I’ll sketch something up and have Daddy’s tailors make it for me.”

“Um, but; M. Damocles said we have to make it ourselves.” She shriveled under her gaze, stepping back. “S-sorry.”

“My mother doesn’t make every dress herself you know. Usually just the first ones,” she muttered that last part and then threw her ponytail over her shoulders. “Whatever. The limo’s here, I’ll call you in three hours.”

“R-right,” she straightened, recovering. “Good luck. N-not that you’ll need it.”

She just waved as she walked away.

It’s was finally time for Hawkmoth’s favorite part of the day. Standing in a dark attic filled with the fluttering of a thousand pairs of butterfly wings while his metal window shade slowly opened for dramatic effect.

“The time has come for us to find our next victim my wicked little akumas and to prey upon Ladybug and Chat Noir. Their Miraculi must be mine.”

Marinette sat on the steps of the Trocadéro the street from the Eiffel Tower, chin rested between her curled fingers on the heel of her right hand, watching the pigeons of Paris circle the Tower. She sketched out an idea with a Tower print and not a second later, tore the page from her book. “Jeez, it’s hard to be creative under pressure.”

Since everyone was minded their own business, Tikki had the purse open, watching her Chosen create. “Marinette you save the world under pressure. I think designing a hat should be a piece of cake.”

She tapped her chin thoughtfully, “A cake derby hat, stylish and tasty.”

They giggled.

Twelve discarded ideas later, she moaned, tired and exasperated with herself, how nothing seemed enough. Her eyes widened at the sight of a tall, thin man in grey suit with a big teal bowtie walking and cooing like a pigeon. He set a paper bag beside his as he sat on the bench and blew a little bird whistle. They flocked around him. One almost hit her right in the head, lucky for her she heard it coming.

“Happy day, happy day,” said Mr. Ramier flinging a fistful of birdseed from the bag. “Splendid is the afternoon day.” A pigeon perched on his wrist. “Edgar, you fancy one.” He pecked Edgar’s peak and the bird did a little areal spin. “Fantastic, dazzling performance.”

Officer Roger advanced on the scene, looking at the feathery menaces with mild disdain. “Scram you winged rats. How many times do you need to be told Mr. Ramier? No….” he jabbed a thick finger at the man, pointing with every word, “feeding… the pigeons!” He grabbed the bag pf birdseed. “They’ll leave their waste everywhere!”

“But who’s going to feed my poor pigeons?”

“All the park keepers know about you Mr. Ramier, you’re banned from every park in Paris.” God, could Roger’s voice carry. “Leave now or I’ll call the authorities. Oh wait, I’m the authorities.” Roger has engaged Shrek mode. “Get out!”

“Yeesh, I almost feel sorry for that man.”

“What a unique character. He was like a human bird. All he needed was a feather jacket to complete the look.”

It was times like these Marinette remembered that despite Tikki being ancient, she was still very childlike. But that did give her an idea.

“A feather jacket? Nice thinking Tikki.” Creative juices flowing, she gave her derby hat a final go.

Despondent, Mr. Ramier made his way to the place where everyone feeling sad in Paris went, the banks of the Seine. There was just someone about that one bench nook with the algae stains and the abundance of pigeons that made it the perfect measure of miserable to host the end of character-building day.

“Poor Mr. Ramier. The feeling of injustice. Such easy prey for my akuma.”

The diligent akuma flew with a mission, possessing the whistle around the poor man’s neck. The worst of its job done; it allowed its wing’s too rest.

A purple neon butterfly outline, that on closer inspection looked more like a tooth with two spider legs, haloed Mr. Ramier’s now reddened face. “Mr. Pigeon. I’m Hawkmoth. Neither this police officer, nor any other of the park keepers should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons? What would pigeons be without you?”

Mr. Pigeon laughed evilly, spreading his arms as the black and purple bubbles of darkness formed his villain suit. He cooed madly.

Meanwhile, Chloé Bourgeois was having a serious case of artists block. She threw her sketchbook across the room, huffing.

“This isn’t fair. I bet Mommy never got artist block.”

She looks to Mr. Cuddly for comfort. Her workers weren’t there so he gets to be out. He’s a yellow teddy bear with diamonds for eyes and a black and white striped tummy. Daddy gave him to her when she was little. Chuckling, she straightened the bear on her pillows.

“You’re a very pretty present too, just my style.”

She frowned, waiting on Sabrina to agree with her, say something like “Fit for a queen” or whatever else she wanted to hear that the ginger always knew. Then she remembered that she was alone.

“Right, right.” Rubbing her temples, she sighed. “I’m a queen, like my mother,” making her way across the room, she picked up her sketchbook. “And I’ve got a ton of derby hats for queens. But none for kings.”

Flipping through the pages, she found the one she’d done for herself. The wide brim, the sweet clover and thistle sticking from the black band, the honeybee clip. Mme. Bustier insisted they raise awareness of the decline in bee population and so she’d made the hat as part of the presentation. She’d been so proud of it, even called Audrey to show her and she probably would have liked it if she hadn’t been too busy to answer.

She hummed to herself, tracing over the design with her eyes. “There’s no king in a hive. You’re either a drone or a worker, and well, models are obviously drones. Right Mr. Cuddly?”

The bear wore a permanent adorable smile.

“Yes, the designer is the queen of the operation and that’s me. And drones don’t collect pollen, but flowers would still be pretty.”

She tried for a plain black derby hat with a gold bond and wax dandelions. Then a tall derby with a hexagonal pattern, black bond, and alfalfa flowers for a little extra color. Finally, she decided settled on standard derby, keeping the hexagonal pattern but leaving the crown black, the curled brim revealed gold underneath and the bond was gold. She kept the alfalfa and added in a bee pin.

Sabrina’s ringtone tinkled from her phone.

“I know I shouldn’t rush you, but there’s six and a half hours left,” she said, not making eye contact even though she was the one who facetimed.

“I’m sending the designs over right now.”

“Oh, okay. Can I see?”

“You’ll see it when we win.”

“Right, of course. Later Chloé.”

“Later. Okay, now to call Daddy.”

Marinette got to work, measuring the fabric, cutting felt, stabbing her right index finger with a needle because the thimble was on her left. Tikki ran up with an apple because she still needed to eat, tripping over a spool of dark blue thread. Catching the apple, they shared a chuckle. They inspected the finished product, making sure her name was on it, the ruffles on the crown looked like feathers, albeit, sharp, scaly feathers. But wait, she gasped and looked around her work area, under the desk. Tikki watched, confused

“What are you looking for?”

“A feather. I forgot to pick up a pigeon feather for the hat. It has to have one.” She ran off, Tikki following dutifully. They left her phone behind.

There were still pigeons enjoying their day even though Mr. Ramier was gone. They flew off when she ran towards them, thankfully not taking any white vengeance on her. And, they dropped feathers. “Yes!” Running down the steps, she quite literally bumped into Officer Roger.

He arched a brow.

“Sorry Officer.” He let her pass and she walked slowly, somehow containing her excitement.

As soon as Roger walked away, he heard flapping nearing him, yelling as the pigeons had their revenge, leaving nothing but feathers in their wake.

She rode the bus back home, tapping her finger against her arm as the cars around them honked. They’d been stuck in traffic for five minutes now and the impatience was spreading.

“Sorry folks, we have a situation here,” announced the driver. “You’ll need to get off the bus now.”

The jam she saw from the driver’s window was normal, expected with today’s Paris. But the pigeons chilling in the midst of it and landing in the road as they got off the bus? No, those weren’t normal at all. They flapped their wings defensively at her, daring her to fight, but she didn’t speak bird.

“Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving authorities cause for _major_ concern,” said Nadja. Someone at TV1 was having fun, the headline read Rroo Rolooo! Nadja got an update in her earpiece. “I’ve just been told that someone named Mr. Pigeon is making an announcement.”

The camera panned upward from the floor to the balcony of the Tower where Mr. Pigeon wore a skin tight pigeon costume. The only thing not part of the costume was the black whistle around his neck.

“Dreary day for Parisians.” He cooed aggressively. “Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons.” He flapped his arms, saying “Flap-flap,” out loud and cooing more.

Marinette ran for the metro, making sure she was out of sight of eyes and cameras before opening the purse to let Tikki out. “Paris needs us. Tikki, spots on!”

The pigeons flocked together forming several planes headed for the Eiffel Tower making flying a no-go. She leapt from rooftop to rooftop, just trying to fully assess the situation.

“This is weirder than weird.”

“Birds of a feather flock together,” said Chat Noir, lounging on the roof she’d stopped at. A sneeze sent him rolling to the gutters. “I’m allergic to feathers,” he explained, sneezing on her.[1] She blocked it with her shield.

“That’s helpful.”

“Tell me about it.” He reared back with another one but it was just a tickle. “These birds are only part of the problem, the parkkeepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace.”

“What? We have to track down Mr. Pigeon ASAP.”

“We’re we going to find him?”

“I don’t know where we can find him, but I do know where he can find us.”

Wearing a park services hat, Chat Noir stood at attention in the park across from the bakery, Ladybug watching from a tree. Getting bored, he started dancing.

“Act natural.”

“I am acting natural.” He moonwalked back to her, not seeing the pigeon on the lamppost that took one look at him and flew off to meet its benefactor.

**A/N: You know what, this episode is weird, and I’m not changing anything about the akuma. Let’s skip ahead a bit.**

In the end, only Mme. Bustier’s class participated in the contest, standing in the courtyard with her hats on purple podiums waiting for inspection. Damocles stood with Adrien and Nino. Nathalie walked up to them, ready with her Gabriel brand employee standard white tablet.

“Hello M. Damocles, I am Mr. Agreste’s assistant., Nathalie.”

“Hello Miss. Pardon me, but where is Mr. Agreste?”

She held the tablet to face him, Gabriel’s stern, pale face meeting his. “I’m here,” said Mr. Agreste.

“Ah, uh, hello Mr. Agreste,” he didn’t know why but he bowed to the screen. “Welcome to our school.”

Somehow already tired of this, Gabriel probably spoke his first sentence to his son all day, “Adrien, take Nathalie around.”

Sabrina praised Chloé on her amazing design. Bustier would have two but she was busy with Max and Kim.

“Ah, there’s Mr. Agreste, he’s coming this way.” She stood up straighter, trying to put on a façade of her mother. Sabrina followed suit.

The procession stepped up to Rose and Juleka’s steampunk hat.

“As you can see, our students have poured their hearts into their projects.”

Adrien spotted Marinette running past with a pink hat box, slamming it down on her and Alya podium with a sigh of relief.

“Where have you been? You’ve got your hat,” asked Alya.

“Yep, here,” she raised the lid and revealed her stunning pigeon themed derby hat, the light catching the subtle greens and pink amidst the black ‘feathers’ and god, she was proud of this. Alya gasped, amazed. _Let’s hope M. Agreste is too_, Marinette thought, eyeing the judges as they inspected Chloé’s drone hat. _To match her queen bee derby hat from last year_, Marinette figured.

“Good evening Uncle Gabriel,” she said, “you remember me, daughter of the mayor.”

Adrien gave her a fond smile; glad his father couldn’t see him from the tablet. Wouldn’t want it to seem like he was picking favorites.

“Oh no, Adrien likes her hat better,” Marinette whispered to Alya, one second away from biting her nails.

“He hasn’t seen your hat yet, relax.”

“I see you share your mother’s talent. But this isn’t quite what I am looking for.”

She sucked in a sharp breath, smile strained. “Of course.” _As long as Dupain-Cheng doesn’t win, as long as Dupain-Cheng doesn’t win, as long as—_she mentally repeated as the group walked over to Marinette and Alya. Sabrina gave her a reassuring smile, holding back on reaching out in public.

“This is student here is Dupont’s very own fashion designer in the making, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” boasted Damocles. “Why don’t you tell us a bit about your hat?”

She glanced at Gabriel and he nodded. “Everything on my derby hat is handmade, from the embroidery to the weaving of the band and the stitching of the brim, all done by myself. I have even used a real pigeon feather. And last, there’s a special design element that I add to all my public pieces,” she turned the hat upside down, gesturing to the gold embroidery on the band. “My signature.”

“Very exquisite creation, you definitely have the laboring hands of a hat maker, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Congratulations on your demonstration. We will have to replace the feather for a fake one when Adrien is modeling it, he’s allergic.”

“I won?”

He nods, “Yes. Expect to see your derby on our next advertising campaign.”

Adrien winked.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“Awesome job Marinette,” said Adrien, backing up before his allergies were triggered, again.

They boxed up the hat and handed it over to Nathalie. Marinette couldn’t stop smiling.

Chloé scowled, storming off to her limo. “Keep the hat Sabrina, I don’t need it anymore.”

“Of course, Chloé.” She shut the limo door behind her. As soon as the limo was gone, she went to congratulate Marinette. 

[1] I’m not even joking; he really did sneeze on her. That’s not part of my list, that’s just fucking rude. lol


	19. Meeting the Kwamis: Trixx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In place of the grimoire, Fu allows Marinette to meet with each available Kwami as part of her guardian training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's two chapters today because I skimped on Mr. Pigeon. From now on, unless I change something about the akuma battle, I'm not gonna write them. Write in the comments below what you think the remaining kwami names should be. The remaining kwami are: Ox, Tiger, Goat, Rooster, Dog, and Pig.

14 October 2015

“Congratulations again, Marinette,” said Fu, unlocking the gramophone’s secret compartments, retrieving the Miracle Box.

The massage parlor was closed for the evening, they had training to do after all. He’d bought some snacks for the occasion, many of which were for the kwami for their lesson. Some were just snacks that he wanted to try, like haw flakes. Marinette and Tikki were sharing one now.

“Thank you, Master. What are we doing today?”

He set the Miracle Box down on the table. “Today, you are meeting the kwami. Well, just one, it is dangerous to wear even two miraculous at once, let alone use them. For now, we shall bring out one every week for you to meet with. I have prepared all of their favorite snacks in advance. Shall we start with the Wu Xing?”

She gave an eager, determined nod and he opened the first compartment of the Miracle Box. There were only two Miraculi waiting, the fox and the bee. She frowned at the missing butterfly and peacock brooch as did Fu. _We’ll get them back._ “The fox,” she said, pulling on the necklace.

A ball of orange light swirled around her, Tikki watched in anticipation as a cute orange little fox emerged.

“Hello, I am Trixx,” they said.

“And I am Marinette, nice to meet you.”

Trixx flew around her, “You’re already wearing the ladybug earrings. Oh, my apologies,” they rushed over to Tikki, bowing, “It is a pleasure to see you again,” and looked around, grinning, “is Plagg with you?”

Tikki giggled. “He’s with his holder.”

“Marinette here is training to be the next Guardian and since we do not have the grimoire, I have decided she should learn about you kwami from you kwami. She’s chosen to start with you.”

They did a spinning hop of joy on the table, “I am honored. What would you like to know?”

“Um… what are you the kwami of?”

“The mind, I have mastery over illusions.” They couldn’t help but scan the table of snacks, it had been so long. “Are these cucumbers for me?”

Fu nodded and they pounced on them.

“Have you been Ladybug for long. Do you think you’ll be needing me in the future?”

“Not very long and I don’t know. I promise if I do, I’ll find you a great holder, though, they’ll only be temporary.”

They frowned, Tikki patting their shoulders comfortingly. “I suppose it’s for the best.” They perked up; their purple eyes practically gleaming with excitement. “Would you like to see what I can do?”

“That won’t be necessary Trixx,” said Fu.

“Just a little illusion. Maybe a starry night, or a carousel. Oh, how about a beautiful garden for our kwami of creation?” They raised their brows at Tikki, hoping she’d agree. It wasn’t everyday you got to impress a new Guardian and the Ladybug wielder at that.

“Trixx, there will be a time for you to show her your skills, but now is not that time.” He wasn’t looking down at the kwami, instead he was checking Marinette for signs of fatigue. She pressed her fingers to her temple, squeezing her eyes for a second against a dizzy spell. “Why don’t we stop for now. Tomorrow Trixx can tell you all about their past holders.”

“Oh, okay.” Wary of showing doubt, she beamed at the fox kwami. “Is there something you’d like me to bring you, Trixx?”

“A magazine.”

Tikki giggled, “That’ll be easy. Ma—” she was cut off by a burp of bubbles, “my holder is a fashion designer. And,” she leaned in, whispering, “a baker.”

“Well aren’t you lucky,” they grinned, flashing their canines. They bowed to Marinette. “See you tomorrow, Miss Ladybug.”

“See you tomorrow.” They disappeared as she lifted the necklace over her head.


	20. Checking in on the Ladyblog: Mr. Pigeon Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make that three new chapters today. Cesarie sisters fluff because I love her family. She's taking the twins out for macaroons. So really, it's checking in on the Ladyblogger.

14 October 2015

Alya read over her ‘apology’ post about missing yesterday’s akuma. It read:

So, I was worried about a school project yesterday, so I didn’t have time to worry about Mr. Pigeon. I think Hawkmoth is pretty desperate though. Regardless, sorry for not having any footage today, you’ll just have to make do with Sunday’s akuma footage.

On a brighter note, remember my best bestie from Evillustrator. She’s a designer and she just won Gabriel Agreste’s Derby Hat contest. Check out the pic below.

I’m sure you’ll be seeing a lot more of her designs in the near future.

Blogger Out. Stay cool Miraculers.

Etta, no wait, that was Ella, tugged on her arm. “Alya, can we go see Marinette? We want macaroons.”

“Marinette’s not home right now, she’s doing volunteer work.”

“Well, can you take us to buy macaroons anyways?” said Etta, putting on the baby doll eyes she learned from Manon.

“Do you have macaroon money?”

“Mom says you have to,” they chimed. “She’ll pay you back.”

“Wow, nice deflect.” She published the post, minimized the tab, and put the computer to sleep. “Alright, grab your sweaters.”

“Yay! I’m gonna get strawberry.”

“I’m getting chocolate. Let’s get one for Nora too.”

“Just one?” She arched a brow and Ella smiled sheepishly. Alya laughed, “We’ll get a box.”

“Macaroons, macaroons,” they sung on their way out the door.


	21. Rally the Troops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino's got a will and there's a way. He's entering a junipr film competition and he and Marinette enlist their class to be pasrt of the cast and crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be an akuma every chapter. I think there's canonically an akuma every day to every other day though.

16 October 2015

The night before Nino had sent out a class-wide email telling everyone to be in the classroom before the third bell and Mme. Bustier. There was even the extra bride of chocolate croissants provided by the surprisingly early and absolutely wonderful, Marinette. She stood at Mme. Bustier’s desk with Nino and his laptop. Max had hooked up the projector for them.

“I am sure you are all wondering why I called you here,” said Nino.

“No, but I am wondering why you insist on bringing carbs into this classroom,” said Chloé.

Marinette glowered, “I made sure yours and Adrien’s were gluten-free and dark chocolate.”

She took an angry bite of her croissant. “Continue.”

Nino pressed the next button on the remote to the slide of the Junior Director’s Film Competition. “What would you say if I said I could make us all stars, except for Adrien, he’s already famous.”

Chloé smiled proudly, pressing a perfectly manicured hand to her collarbone, “Can I be the lead actress?”

“No. I’ve already picked her. But you can have equal screen time. Picture it,” he threw his hands up, swiping in that motion everyone did when they said that phrase. “Your faces shining on the big screen in film noir.”

Rose pouted, raising her hand. “Why does it have to be film noir?”

“Because it’s a detective movie. It’s called, “Fatal Stitch, where the detective, one of you lucky actors investigates the murder of billionaire fashion designer, Mao Guowei, did I say that right,” he glanced to Marinette for confirmation. Sabine had helped them make the names. Marinette nodded, “with the help of his heiress, Mao Jiayi, played by our very own Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“And why should we help with this,” asked Kim, leaning back precariously in his chair.

“It’ll be really fun and you’ll be helping out your old pal, Nino.” He tried, batting his eyes with a wide smile.

They were unimpressed.

Huffing, he frowned, “The first-place prize is a trip to Disneyland Paris.”

“We’re in,” they shouted, some, Kim, Alix, and Rose, slamming their hands against their desks.

Chloé decided to take the opportunity to assure her adoration in their eyes, “We can hold the auditions at my place. How’s tomorrow morning sound?”

“Great, thanks Chloé,” said Nino. “I’ll email everyone a copy of the script.”

“And tomorrow afternoon I’ll message everyone about costume fittings,” added Marinette.

“Oh, this is so exciting. Are you going to audition Juleka?” Rose watched her expectantly.

Juleka scratch the back of her head, looking away. “I-uh-I don’t know. Maybe I’ll just stick to the makeup crew. You?”

“I’m going to help Marinette and Alix with designs, everything is going to be pink,” she sung, spinning. “It’s so the grays show up for the noir look. It’s what they did in the Addams Family Show.”

“Huh. Cool.”

Kim flexed in front of Max, Alix, and Nathaniel. “Nino asked me to play the detective specifically you know?”

Alix rolled her eyes. “Could it be because you’re one of his best friends?”

“He texted me about my role,” Nathaniel said softly, eyes flicking up from the ground and then back to his shows.

Alix arched a brow, resting one hand on her hip. “Really? Who’re you playing?”

“Um… Marinette’s, I mean Mao Jiayi’s fiancée, Axel Granger. I don’t know if I’m going to do it though. Why’d he even ask me?”

Tapping his chin, Max shared his theory. “If I had to guess, I’d say it’s because of the believable chemistry between you and Marinette.”

Alix handed Nathaniel her hat to hide under, his face as red as his hair.

“I wonder who’s gonna play the murder?” Kim said.

“It’s fine if I audition, right,” asked Adrien before lunch.

“Sure don’t, but why?”

“I’m trying to expand my range; Father thinks it’s a great idea. If I’m going to start anywhere, I’d like to start with a friend.”

He slung and arm over Adrien’s shoulders, pulling him into a half-hug, “Aw, thanks dude. Might help our chances of winning to have a star on board. Oh, but; you can’t audition for the detective or the fiancée, I’ve got those positions filled.” He winked Adrien didn’t get it.

Marinette and Alya were having lunch at the Dupain-Cheng residence. Tom made a quiche. Marinette needed to remember to get the recipe because she promised they’d help Sylvie and Ivory with mew recipes for the baking club and Tom did enjoy teaching them.

“So, you’re the lead actress,” said Alya, raising her brows suggestively. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“Because it was a surprise. Nino’s been having me proof that script for weeks. Are you gonna audition?”

“That depends, is there a part written for me in mind?”

“I may or may not have suggested a reporter who’s helping Detective Dào solve the big mystery.”

“Yes, I’ve got the part.”

“As long as you audition. I’m co-casting director, but I’m fair.”

“Are you sure Nino doesn’t intend to star in this too?”

“Positive.” Her phone dinged. “And Chloé has just dubbed herself our producer and won the role of Ginette Pelletier, my rival and murder suspect.”

“Can’t say I’m not surprised. I’ll help with the costumes.”

“No need, Drama Club’s helping. Besides, we’ve still got the costumes from last year’s showing of Grease.”

“Isn’t that an American play?”

She shrugged, “Amber really wanted to do it, so.”

“Well, I’ll still help. Mind if I record?”

“Not at all, it’s all going on the blog.”

“I didn’t think you’d let me on that thing. Am I your new model?”

“If you’re offering.”

Cast List:

Dupain – Cheng, Marinette – Heiress Mao Jiayi

Le Chien, Kim – Detective Dào Lôc Hien

Raincomprix, Sabrina – Coroner Marseille Euphémie

Bourgeois, Chloé – Rival Heiress Ginette Pelletier

Bruel, Ivan – Mullins (bodyguard to Ms. Mao)

Cesarie, Alya – Reporter Vivi Beaumont

Harpèle Mylène – Henriette Dupuis (secretary to the detective)

Kurtzberg, Nathaniel – Axel Granger

Agreste, Adrien – Edgard Couture (a man after Ms. Mao’s heart)

Max was acting as the cameraman, Alix, Rose, Charlesh, and occasionally Marinette were doing set design. Juleka, Rose, Amber, and Allegra were on makeup. Oscar and Oswald, two of Nino’s DJ buddies, were helping with the sound design.


	22. Class Elections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says. Y'all remember "Darkblade."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, with the timeline I have made, Darkblade wouldn't be able to happen because there was no mayoral election in Paris in 2015. So, Darkblade will happen later for either fencing reasons or city council elections.

19 October 2015

Mme. Bustier slammed her textbook against the desk to quiet the class. “It’s time for class elections. Does anyone want to throw their hat in the ring for class representative?”

Chloé of course raised her hand. “Sabrina will be my deputy.”

“Okay, anyone else. Kim?”

Chloé whipped around and glared at him until he put his hand down, shrugging.

“Alright. Why don’t I give you all until after lunch to decide if you’re running? If no one else does, then Chloé will be representative again.”

Marinette looked back up at Kim as the lesson started, then frowned at Chloé. _She’s at it again._

Chloé, with Sabrina hot on her heels, was threatening Kim during break. “God, doesn’t she get tired of this? She has a script to memorize too and who knows whatever heiress stuff she’s supposed to be doing,” Marinette whispered to Tikki. The Kwami giggled.

“She sure does like being in charge. I wouldn’t expect her to want to do all that work though.”

“She’s been class rep every year since niveau 2. I ran against her once.” She shivered at the memories of the bribes, the threats, the utter humiliation. _And she’s at it again._

As soon as Chloé walked over to the rest of the class, Marinette marched over to Kim.

“So, what did Chloé say to you this time? She offered to go on a date with you?”

“No, she threatened to tell everyone I’m afraid of spiders.”

“She told me that if I ran for the election, I’d be kicked out of scrap booking club and you know how much I love all those stickers, colorful scraps of papers, and gluing,” said Rose rather animatedly. They were surprised she hadn’t hit Mylene or Nathaniel in the face.

“I couldn’t care less about being a candidate. And what’s your excuse?”

“Well…I’m really busy.” _But I can’t tell you I’m Ladybug. Oh boy, please just buy it, Alix._

“With what,” said Alya coming up being her, “oversleeping?”

“Well, no…but…well…”

“You’re the only kid in the whole class, heck, maybe even the whole school who Chloé will let run against her,” said Alix to Alya’s surprise.

“Wait, really? Why?”

“Marinette’s her rival.”

“Yeah, but…” she tapped her thumbs together nervously. “Remember moyen 2?”

“How could I forget,” she grimaced. “But; that won’t happen this time, I swear. Alya and I will be your campaign managers. Right?”

“Right. I’ll even be your deputy.”

“I guess I would run if no one else did,” she averted her eyes, trailing off.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the people’s choice,” said Alya.

“Up against the cold-blooded queen of Dupont, Chloé Bourgeois. I’ve got to tell Aurore, she’s gonna love this. See you in class.” She ran up the stairs to Ms. Mendeleiev’s room.

“Why’s she telling Aurore?”

“Aurore’s in charge of the school paper, Alix is an editor, didn’t you know?”

She scoffed, “Papers are a thing of the past. I’m all about the digital medium,” she waved a hand over her phone like those ladies who do the letters on Wheel of Fortune. “By the way, have you been checking the blog?”

“Yes.” _Me, the Master, probably Hawkmoth, and all of Paris._ “You’re the number one source of all information on Ladybug and Chat Noir.” _Which may be a little biased on my part._

“Can I post that you’re running for class representative?”

“What does that have to do with superheroes?”

She shrugs, “I made another blog, just for personal stuff. It comes in handy, especially since I’ve been kicked off the school blog, again, unfairly I might add.”

“The first time was unfairly. How’d you get kicked off now.”

“Unimportant. I’ve got to go appeal my case to Aurore and Mireille, see you in a few.” She ran off in the direction of Alix and Marinette sighed, smiling fondly.

“Blogs seem really popular among students,” said Tikki.

“Well, if you want your voice to be heard… got a cookie to spare in there, I think I need the sugar.”

She handed her one of this morning’s batch. “You shouldn’t run if you don’t want to Marinette. Though I do think you’d make an excellent representative.”

She chewed slowly, sitting on the steps. “Thanks. And it’s not that I don’t want to run, I just… don’t want to repeat my past failures.”

“Are you talking to yourself again, Nette?”

Tikki dipped down, shutting the purse.

“Just thinking aloud.” She moved over so he could sit beside her. “Hey, if I ran against Chloé would you vote for me.”

“I’d vote for you if you were running against me.”

That got a laugh out of her and he considered that a win. “Let’s see, you’ve got me, Alya, I can definitely convince Adrien, there’s Kim _and_ Nathaniel. Uh…Max! Plus, you get to vote for yourself, so, that’s half the class for sure.”

“That’s a pretty good chance I say,” she rationalized, a smile blooming on her lips.

“That’s the spirit. Now you gotta do it, if you don’t, I’m nominating you.”

Pushing him playfully, “You’re the worst. Alright,” she sighed. “Alright,” she said with more conviction.

Even so, when Mme. Bustier asked if anyone else would be running she looked to Kim who looked away, Alix gave her a thumbs-up and Rose, already whimpering behind her geography book ducked further down, as if sensing Marinette’s eyes. She groaned, trying to steel herself, to push away thoughts of their last year in école.

Mme. Bustier looked at her class, a little disappointed and she tried not to show it. “Well seeing as Chloé and Sabrina are the only candidates, there’s no point in voting. Chloé, Sabrina—”

“I’ll run,” said Marinette, throwing her hand up. She mustered all her strength to keep her composure, if her friends were going to trust her to run this class then she had to look capable.

“Wonderful! You’ll need to develop your campaign and have a speech ready by tomorrow when we vote.”

_Tomorrow, were we supposed to get this announcement earlier. Guess I’m pulling an all-nighter._

They sat on the bench, Nino and Alix congratulating her on standing up. That was the easy part. She still couldn’t believe she rose her hand.

“So, what’s the scoop on your campaign,” asked Alya, sitting in the back of the bench, the wall behind here there in case she fell. “How are you going to represent?”

_Why did I do this?_ Her eyes widened in panic; she was sure she looked like that one meme and then her other friends showed up and she squeezed her eyes shut, willing her expression to remain calm.

“Way to go Marinette,” said Rose. “You spoke from the heart. It was truly authentic.”

Gasping, she rubbed the back of her neck, already failing. _Maybe a little nervousness will help? Or maybe not._ “Oh…thanks.”

“When you win, can we get more comfortable chairs? They’re so hard, I can barely concentrate in class. Maybe pink ones!”

I don’t think the school will let me do that. Gonna have to find a compromise.

“And it would be primo if we could listen to our beats while we study in the library,” said Nino.

Seems doable, maybe. I’ll have to talk to Mlle. Babin.

“Uh… you know… um… I… you know,” mumbled Juleka, looking away.

She laughed nervously, looking to Alya for help, she didn’t know either. “Sure, Juleka.”

Spotting a potential ace, Alya perked up waving, “Adrien! Marinette can count on your vote right?”

He just wanted to walk down the stairs and get to his Mandarin lesson. He didn’t stop walking, smiling like he was in front of the camera, shooting a finger gun. “Sure, depending on her speech.” _Great non-answer Agreste, your parents would be proud._

“Well, I better get started on that campaign,” she said, shrugging her bag on. “Text you guys later?”

“We’ll come with, gotta help you write that speech,” said Alya.

“I’ll go see what the rest of the class thinks, see you ladies later,” said Nino.

A few yards[1] away Chloé, Sabrina, and Lance watched the competition. Allegra was out today, so she leant Lance her binder on Bustier’s class. Sure, it’s not like she was running for student body president, too much work and the current president was under her thumb anyways, but it wouldn’t do to have even a fraction of her power challenged. Just because it was their last year didn’t mean she wasn’t still queen around here.

“A little competition could help you in the long wrong,” Sabrina said, shocking them both.

“Excuse me?” Lance behind her gestured for Sabrina not to answer, shaking his head with a scared look.

“You’ve run unopposed for almost your entire time here, but that might change in Lycée.”

She huffed, “I’m sure it will. Don’t get so worried Sabrina, I’m not going to stop Dupain-Cheng from running or whatever, we just have to make sure that I win.”

“Is this gonna be a repeat of moyen 2?”

“No,” she snapped, defensively. “I’m much more mature now. Besides, sabotage is beneath me. It’s not the Bourgeois way.”

Sabrina didn’t mention Andre Bourgeois’ past two elections and how he won. Perhaps Chloé would be better, change the world of politics as they knew it. _Probably not, but a girl can dream._

Sitting at her desk, Marinette went over everyone’s request in her diary. Alix was on the phone with Simone, the class rep for Ms. Mendeleiev’s class. They had to make sure they could feasibly fulfill those requests and find out what the job entailed.

“The school definitely can’t change the seats, especially for just one class, that wouldn’t be fair. Cushions would be more reasonable. I can make sure Rose’s is pink and we’ve got a free day coming up, a class embroidery event sounds nice, right,” she said, hope in her eyes as she looked to her campaign managers.

“I can put rollerblades on mine.”

“I’m torn between ladybugs and cat prints, or a cell phone. Maybe just black polka dots.”

“So, that’s an option on the table. Mlle. Babin says that she wouldn’t mind if students listened to music on their headphones, provided it stayed at the required volume barring any hearing impairments.” She tapped her pencil against her diary, trying to word that into her speech coherently. _I’m hardworking, organized, and a good listener. I can’t promise you everything you ask for and there will be compromises but… but?_

“Just got a message from Nino. Chloé’s playing the bribery game, look,” she held her phone out to them. Their class was at city hall, in line for Jagged Stone autographs. Even Mme. Bustier was there.

Marinette gasped, practically flying over to the rock star’s latest poster “_The_ Jagged Stone, as in my _idol_ Jagged Stone? Oh, how cruel fate can be.”

“You know what, I’m gonna go report on it. Local rich girl uses daddy’s money to win election, this is just the scoop the school blog needs,” said Alya, packing her things.

“You’ll get kicked off again.”

“Fine, I’ll post it on my blog.”

Alix gestured for her to lean closer and whispered, “You’re going to get an autograph, aren’t you?”

“As proof.”

“Get me one too.”

She nodded and gave Marinette a thumbs-up as she climbed down the hatch. “She won’t get away with this girl.”

“Let’s workshop your speech. What do you have so far?”

Adrien had just finished up his private session with M. D’Argencourt and was changing in the locker rooms when Chloé texted him, asking if he liked Jagged Stone. She sent him a picture of the grumpy rock star signing CDs. “I can get you a personal one,” she promised.

“So,” said Plagg, tossing a wedge of Camembert into his mouth. “Are you voting for pigtails or blondie?” With the locker room empty he was free to float around, sometimes he snooped in the other lockers, but they were empty too.

“Chloé’s been my best friend since we were toddlers. I _do_ want to vote for her, but I did tell Marinette it depended on the speeches.”

“Well, you’d better have your mind made up by tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah. Come on, let’s head to City Hall. I want to meet Jagged Stone.”

“Couldn’t you have asked your father?”

“He’s not very indulging,” he admits, holding open his jacket for Plagg to fly into.

Alya had just gotten three CD’s when Alix texted her that they were on their way. Marinette was having trouble with her speech so she figured she could log the rest of her classmate’s concerns. So, they saw her shoving the CD’s in her back.

Marinette, arms crossed, looked disappointed, if not a little salty.

“Really, Alya?”

“Hey, I got you one. Besides, it’s not like I’m not gonna vote for you, you’re my best friend.”

“Thank you, you’re my best friend too. I still cannot accept that.”

“Fair, fair. Alright, what are we gonna do?”

They heard a scoff as the clip clop of heels neared them. Chloé had pulled her hair into a bun, wore a black pantsuit, black pompadour heels, and a mustard yellow blouse. She was not without her signature sunglasses, regardless of weather. “I don’t remember inviting you, Dupain-Cheng.”

“You invited the whole class, as part of your campaign,” said Alix, crossing her arms and glaring at her.

“Regardless, I don’t want you here slandering my campaign.”

“Chloé this is bribery,” said Marinette.

“No, this is utilizing the tools at my disposal. It’s how politics work, Dupain-Cheng. Not like you would know.”

Marinette gasped, feeling as though she’d been slapped in the face. _You’re gonna pull that card? _“Really, Bourgeois, really?”

“What? I’m just saying that I have more experience, I’ve been class representative for the past seven years and I was raised by a politician.”

The class had noticed them now, circling. Adrien looked to Nino for what to do, but the DJ really unconcerned, like this had happened before. “Alright, another Chloé vs. Marinette day,” said Kim. Max was on his phone, checking the score from last year. The two girls were arguing now, Alya trying to placate but also recording, she figured reporters had to be neutral.

Alix sighed, shaking her head. This was just like école. _This is why we don’t ice skate anymore._ “Okay, okay, we’ve literally only got a day. Let’s just leave this up to the speeches like it’s supposed to be.”

It was like a staring contest between the two, each glaring at the other.

“Are we going to do this fairly, Chloé?” she said in a clipped, quiet voice.

“I haven’t done anything unfair, _Marinette_.”

She grumbled, and backed away. “Tomorrow then. May the best candidate win,” she held out her hand, not expecting the gesture to be returned but she guessed even Chloé could be a good sport when you forced her too.

Once the crowd dispersed and her friends assured her that she had their vote, if only to not have another year under Chloé, Mme. Bustier walked up to her.

“Now, Marinette, I am proud of you running this year as an example to your friends,” and after three years and twenty-five days Marinette knew by that smile and that tone that their was no point in speaking up, “I do insist that you be nicer to your competition.”

Alix was still close by, close enough to hear, and she gave their teacher a confused stare.

Marinette held back a tired sigh she didn’t know she held and forced her usual bright smile. “Of course, Mme. Bustier.”

“Good, see you tomorrow. Good luck.”

“You okay, Marinette?” asked her pink haired friend.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I think I know how to finish my speech. Mind listening one more time?”

“No problem, it beats listening to Jalil ramble about aliens.”

She laughed, “I can’t imagine your father enjoys that.”

“No, but he listens.”

After getting it all written down and rehearsing twice in front of Sabine, Alix, and all her plushies, and again in front of Tikki and all of her plushies, Marinette was blessedly exempt from training that night to get a good sleep. She woke up with her alarm, debated whether or not she should put her hair in a bun, settled for braiding it because there was no way she was going to match with Chloé. She wore a navy-blue blazer above her white blouse and matching navy-blue pants, keeping a ballet pink turtleneck in her backpack just in case of sabotage and a pair of jeans.

“Are you really sure you’ll need that,” asked Tikki, floating around her worriedly.

“There will be no repeats of moyen 2,” she declared.

“I don’t get it. But I can carry them for you if you like?”

“How?”

“Magic of course. Maybe it’ll be the next power you learn.” Giggling, she spit, before the glowing glitter gel could hit any surface, it turned into a magical loveliness that swarmed around Marinette’s folded emergency outfit and then they flew back into Tikki’s mouth.

“I—we’ll talk about that later, okay?”

“Of course. Come on, breakfast is the most important meal of the day.”

“Not in France, Tikki. I eat a croissant for breakfast every morning.”

“Who are you talking to Marinette?” said Sabine.

“No one, _Maman_.”

“Good morning Marinette. Can I hear your speech now?” Tom danced around Sabine, pouring them all cups of cocoa.

She laughed, “Later today when I win.”

“How exciting. We never expected to have a politician in the family.”

Her smile wavered at she sat at the island; Sabine set a comforting hand on her shoulder. “You’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, Super Marinette you’ve got this.”

“Thanks, I know. This won’t be a repeat of école. I know it.”

“Good luck with your speech today, Ms. Bourgeois,” said Jean-Claude finishing her bun and tucking in a tiny gold tiara comb into it.

“Like a I need luck.”

He handed her Mr. Cuddly, she smushed her face into the bear.

“I’ll show that Dupain-Cheng once and for all that she should not test my authority.”

“Very good, miss.”

She sent her teddy bear down gently and stood, straightening her golden blazer. “Now, do I look like the mayor’s daughter or what?”

“The epitome of politics, Miss Bourgeois.”

“Good. Let’s go.”

“Mr. Bourgeois shall wish you luck at the doors.”

“And…”

“And a preemptive congratulations gift.”

She grinned, “Great, great. Elevator,” she gestured to the buttons.

He picked up her back and pressed the button.

“Okay class, speech time,” said Mme. Bustier as soon as she walked in. She usually came a few minutes after the third bell to allow Marinette and occasionally Chloé and any other straggles time to get seated. “Chloé, you’re up first.”

Nose in the air, smiling haughtily, she stands in front of Bustier’s desk and their teacher steps to the side. “You all know me,” she started, turning that smile to the class. “I have always held this position, Sabrina and I know its ins-and-outs—honestly, I was born for politics. You can always trust me to give you an exceptional year. I trust you to vote correctly for the representative you know,” she pressed a hand to her heart, managing a pout for the class followed with a soft, hopeful, Bustier brand smile. “Thank you.”

Sabrina clapped enthusiastically. The others clapped politely.

“Marinette, if you will.”

“Good luck, girl,” Alya whispered, readying her phone. Nino was recording as well, giving her an encouraging smile.

She took a deep breath and let her eyes pass carefully over each member of her class, even Chloé. “I think—no, I _know_, I should be our class representative. I’m thoughtful, organized, a good listener, and hardworking. Some of you have known me my entire life and can attest to that. I know we’ve always had Chloé telling us what to do, but I believe this year can be different. I also know some of you are probably only going to vote for me because you can’t run yourself or you just don’t want what we’ve always had and I ask you to consider me not just because you don’t want Chloé to represent our class again, but because you believe in me. I can’t promise you everything you’ve asked for and it won’t always be exactly as you asked, however, together, we can change how our last year here will be. Thank you.”

Nino and Alya turned their phones to record her walking back to her seat catching Kim howling enthusiastically and trying to have the last clap against Ivan. In the end, Rose got the last clap.

“Alright settle down. As usual, I’ll collect your votes and let you know after lunch.”

Alya hugged her, “You did great, girl. I’m sure you won, there’s no way.”

“Y-yeah, for sure,” said Adrien, glancing at Nino. “Who ya texting, buddy?”

“Tom.”

“What. Nino Lahiffe, are you sending him my speech?” Marinette leaned over his shoulder, giving him a suspicious stare.

His smile was sheepish, though not sorry. “He asked.”

“Wow. Well, as long as I don’t have to repeat it again.” She sighed, resting her head on the lunch table.

“So, can I post your speech?”

“Um…just on your personal blog?”

“You know it. It’s completely private, just for our friends.”

“After the announcement. I don’t want to jinx it.”

“You’re gonna win. The only people voting for Chloé is the queen of mean herself and her loyal lackey.”

Adrien looked around nervously. _Why’d my lunchtime shoot have to get cancelled?_

Juleka and Rose walked up to their table, all smiles and disinterested stares.

“Congratulations Marinette, you were great,” exclaimed Rose. “Right, Juleka.”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks, you two. I appreciate it.”

“So,” she sung, twisting back and forth, “how about those seats?”

She straightened. “There’s no way the school’s gonna be able to change the benches, especially not just for one classroom, but I can talk them into cushions, yours will be pink, and I’ve got am embroidery workshop planned.”

“Oh, that’s just as fun as scrapbooking. It’ll be so much fun.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, see you in the studio alright Nathaniel’s already there by the way.”

She nodded.

“You and Tomato Boy still a thing,” asked Alya.

“Who started that,” she muttered, chin on the table.

“No clue. Answer the question.”

“Not really. We hang out, we draw comics together and he’s helping me get facial features down and I’m helping him understand how a fashion sense really defines a character.”

“Have you gone on other dates?”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean we’re dating. We talked about it, we’re friends.”

“Aw, sweet. Got a statement to make before your win is announced,” she held her phone in front of her face, the camera switched.

“I don’t want to jinx it. My parents are waiting at home with macaroons for the occasion.”

“Yes!”

“Class, I am proud to announce that your new class representative is—” Kim gave her a drumroll and she laughed good naturedly. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

The class just erupted in applause.

“Marinette, please stay after class so I can explain the duties to you.”

She nodded, grinning from ear to ear as Alya squeezed the life out of her.

Cabinet:

Class Representative: Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Class Deputy: Alya Cesarie

Class Treasurer: Rose Lavillant

Class Secretary: Mylene Harpèle

(Those are all the positions I think a class needs).

[1] As an American I really don’t know what a yard physically looks like, so, bear with me here.


	23. Meeting the Kwamis: Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had posted this already. Whoops. Just Pollen's introduction before Queen Bee is necessary.

21 October 2015

The Bee Miraculous currently had the form of golden hairclip comb with a bee surrounded by tiny diamonds. Pollen appeared in a ball of yellow light. She didn’t have wings. Her cornea was a bright, sky blue, and her irises were either golden brown, or maple syrup brown. Perhaps they were marigold, it was hard to tell. She didn’t have a stinger and she looked like she wore a fur jabot. She bowed to Marinette, Tikki, and Fu.

“Ladybug, Tikki, Guardian, Trixx informed us of this possibility.”

Wayzz rolled his eyes, offering her a cup of tea and some honey candy Marinette had made for the occasion.

“It’s nice to meet you…?”

“Pollen. I hope I can be of service to you in your plight, Ladybug.”

“Thank you. So, what are you the kwami of?”

“I am the kwami of energy and to a lesser extent, subjection. I can even heal, thought not as well as your Miracle Cure, Ladybug.”

“Would a holder be able to use those powers right away.”

“It depends on their disposition, some holders are wonderful healers, some are more for controlling and leading. Though the last few queens have only been able to use sting. Such a pity. I believe you would make a wonderful queen for me, seeing as you can wield the Ladybug miraculous.” She smiled sweetly, an inch away from Marinette’s face.

Tikki cleared her throat, “Pollen.”

She pouted, backing up. “Trixx said you’d bring me a present. I would like sword.”

Marinette blinked in confusion, her lips forming a small oh. “I’ll see what I can do.” _A tiny sword, maybe a pin. A pearl headed pin. That’ll do._

“What do you look for in a holder—I mean, a queen?”


	24. Ice Rink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year btw. I know it's still the 31st but, whatever. Luka introduction, though his name isn't dropped. Marinette and Alix go ice skating. Also, kleptomaniac Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not an expert on kleptomania, I'm literally studying it for this fic because I liked the au. If you think I did something wrong, let me know, but source it. Also, depression is a side effect of kleptomania and antidepressants are one of the medications that help with it. As well as therapy.

22 October 2015

She’d just gotten back from her lesson with Fu, he let her transform with Pollen, earlier than she had with Trixx. She was a bit more compatible, or something along those lines. Her bee name was Marigold. It was fun and interesting, and her pigtails turned to stingers, but it was also exhausting. She slumped onto her chaise, barely registering that Alix was at her desk chair, tossing a paper ball up and down.

“Yo, where’ve you been?”

“Huh. Oh, shoot, sorry, my um, community service ran late.”

“The old man, right?” She nodded.

“D-did we have something planned or today?”

“No, I thought I’d surprise you by taking you to the ice rink.”

“Oh, right now?”

“Yes. I know you’ve got an open space in your schedule and it’ll cool you down.”

_Just tell her you’re tired._ “Don’t worry, Alix, I took my meds.”

“I know. Still,” she tossed the ball in the trash. “Let’s hangout.”

She blew a heavy sigh through her nose. “Yeah, just…give me a minute. Or three. Or five.”

“What happened?”

_Mental and physical exhaustion from wearing two miraculi at once._ “Just been running errands for the past hour and a half. But I’m Miracle Marinette, don’t you worry.”

“_Miraculous_ Marinette, Miraculous.”

She pushed up, balancing on her forearm. “Really.”

“Nah. No one calls you either of those things. Except for the drama club. Oh, and the baking club. And the crafting club. And the—”

“Okay, okay, I get it. I can feel the love of my friends strengthening my determination.[1] Let me just splash some cold water on my face and grab my skates.”

“Hell yeah. By the way, I’ve got it on good authority that Chloé won’t be there. The princess is with her daddy at a ceremony today.”

“That’s the best news I’ve heard all day.”

Alix hadn’t gone to the same école as Marinette, Nino, Chloé, and Kim. But; she had been on the same figure skating team as Marinette and Chloé. They’d been good friends on that team for a while there. They skated around the rink, keeping it simple, just figure eights and waltz jumps.

“So, once again, congratulations on the win, Rep.”

“Thank you.”

“And you know, if it gets too much—”

“I’ll be fine. I’m not quitting.”

“Well, I’m here if you ever need some extra destressing. Skating, blading, you still haven’t tried skateboarding yet.”

“And I never will.”

“Your grandmother rides a motorcycle; you’ve been on that motorcycle and you won’t let me teach you how to skateboard?”

She chuckled, “I’m complicated.”

“Oh, for sure. Skateboarding is way safer. And, you know I’m a great teacher.”

“I know, I know. Hey, think you can do a salchow still?”

“Nope. I’m just here for fun.” She spun away, smiling proudly. Marinette rolled her eyes, still laughing.

She skated on her own for a bit, going over her lesson with Fu and Pollen, reminding herself what homework was due soon, when and where the class representatives meeting was, and hoping the universe didn’t force her to deal with an akuma today. She bumped into a boy with blue hair and a Jagged Stone t-shirt. _I’m still not taking that CD._

“Sorry,” she said, holding her hands up in defense.

“No, no, it was my fault.”

“No, really. I was spacing out.”

“Doesn’t seem like it. You look like you know what you’re doing.” He had this sweet disarming smile.

She shrugged, “Thanks. You too.”

“What, no. I just do this for fun. You, you look like a professional.”

They were spinning around each other now, warning each other when they were about to bump into someone or the railing.

“I used to figure skate. The glitter and the pretty dresses and everything.”

“Wow, what was like that.”

“Like dancing on ice.” She did another waltz jump, not trusting herself enough after the exhaustion to even do a salchow.

“See, you’re amazing.”

She bowed, a little smug smile on her lips. God she was glad Chloé was here.

“Marinette, let’s grab a snack,” called Alix. Marinette had the macaroons and she wasn’t just gonna go through her bag.

“That’s my friend.”

“Um…okay, so, my friends abandoned me to do this on my own. I can’t skate back across the rink without help.”

“Too prideful to use the railing?”

“There’s a line.”

She laughed and held out her hand. They made it two third across the rink before they collided with some out of control skaters coming to a painful fall that thankfully, didn’t end with any of them needing stitches.

“Wow, that’s a new record,” said Alix as Marinette dropped on the bench still giggling. “You good?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m in pain.” She reached for her back, doing the “gimmie” gesture. Alix handed it over and they shared some macaroons and a thermos of cocoa because buying it here was expensive.

“So, he was cute.”

She reared back, gasping. “Did Alix Kubdel just tell me a boy was cute?”

“Oh, shut up, I can admire peoples looks without liking them.”

“I know, I know. But,” she sung, giving her a knowing look.

“It’s fun to tease you?”

“No, you.”

They laughed.

They considered getting back up and skating some more. They considered it for fifteen minutes, polishing off that hot chocolate. They spent another fifteen minutes considering it, munching on macaroons, watching people skate.

“Wanna go?”

“Yeah. We’ve got homework, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Can I stay for dinner?”

“You’re asking without me.”

“Deal.”

When they got back to her place, once Tikki got a moment, she flew out of Marinette’s jacket pocket looking worried.

“Marinette, why did you take that boy’s—well, this thing?” She held out a sea blue guitar pic.

She gasped, slapping a hand over her mouth, a little teary eyed.

“Marinette, where do you keep your history book,” asked Alix, coming down the stairs.

She snatched the pic from Tikki as the Kwami dove into hiding.

“Marinette?”

“I-I-I didn’t notice.” Those grey eyes were glossy as she looked up at Alix.

She allowed herself a second of surprise before getting down the last five steps and hugging her friend. “Why don’t we talk a bit, huh?”

[1] I just finished GG’s pacifist run of Undertale.


	25. The Bubbler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to the Instagram putting Adrien's birthday in November, I've curved the angst factor and placed the Bubbler as a Halloween thing in the way that Die Hard and Home Alone are Christmas movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all y'all keeping track, I originally planned Pixelator to come after this but it's fine, just take out Marinette's crush which doesn't factor in too much and you've got a solid 9/10 episode. So instead, early Lila introduction as soon as I finish the next kwami chapter.

31 October 2015

Nino had been blowing bubbles in the park when he spotted Adrien doing another photo shoot. It was the perfect opportunity to double check if he was coming trick-or-treating with them. He had promised to ask Monday and hadn’t gotten back to them with a response.

“I know you’ve got my costume ready and all, but I really don’t think it’ll help convince Father to let me go trick or treating with you guys.” He pulled the drawstrings on his black hoodie, mumbling, “He thinks it’s childish.”

“Newsflash, Adrien, we’re kids. And this is the last year where it’s socially acceptable for us to trick or treat. He’s got to let you go. I’ll help you ask him, I’m great with adults.”

“I guess it could help. Yeah, yeah, let’s do it.”

“Alright, Double A! Quick question, how do you feel about that nickname?”

He swayed his hand in the so-so motion.

“We’ll keep shopping it. Is your bodyguard driving the limo?”

“The limo’s only for fashion shows, galas, and other public events,” he chirped obediently.

“Aw, too bad. Hanging in a limo with my best friend would be great.” He shrugs. “At least I’ve been in Chloé’s.”

He laughed, “Yeah, it would—Wait, you’ve ridden in Chloé’s limo?”

Gabriel mused over his latest designs; they weren’t quite satisfactory.

“Sir, Adrien is home. He’s brought a friend,” said Nathalie, showing him the camera feed. Even though it was October, the friend was blowing bubbles.

He rubbed his temples, “I don’t have time for this.”

“I believe you should. Adrien has recently shown interest in experiencing Halloween.”

He glowered, the lines in his froglike face deepening, just another layer on his permanent scowl.

Arms cross behind his back, he stood at the landing before the main floor, glaring down at the two boys. Adrien at least had the good sense to shrink, and shift into his polite smile. The other young man just closed his bubble bottle, waving.

“Hey dude, I mean, Sir. I’m Nino Lahiffe.”

“Adrien?”

“He’s a friend from school, Father,” he said softly, resisting the urge to scratch the back of his head. He was already slouching; Gabriel wouldn’t tolerate two bad habits. At his own mental chiding, Adrien remembered to stand straighter.

“And what is this _friend_ here for?”

“Well, I know this is last minute, would have preferred to ask this earlier in the week,” with a pointed glance at his best friend, “but our friends were wondering if Adrien could come trick-or-treating with us?”

“No.”

“There’s also a small party after words at the Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie-Patisserie,” he continued, hoping the next bit would continue. “Well, not really a party but a get together. Even Chloé Bourgeois will be there.”

“No, that’s final.” To Gabriel’s credit, he looked as angry as he always did.

“But that’s messed up. He never screws up in class and he always does whatever you tell him,” he started tallying on his fingers, “photo shoots, fencing, Chinese, piano—”

“Sp-speaking of Chinese, our friend Marinette promised to help me work on my conversational Mandarin,” Adrien offered, hoping his father didn’t realize he was lying.

Instead Gabriel focused on the fact that he had spoken when he wasn’t being spoken to and cut someone off in the process. His eyes narrowed into a glower.

“Yeah and it will be completely supervised by her parents.”

“Listen young man, I decide what’s best for my son. In fact, I’ve just decided you’re a bad influence and you’re not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!”

“Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me,” he protested.

Turning to leave, Gabriel glared at him and he stepped back, incensed. “Got o your room, you’re grounded until further notice.”

“Yes, Father,” he mumbled, head down. “See you in class, Nino.”

“Ah, dude?” He reached out but Adrien kept walking. Gorilla stepped forward to escort him off the premises. Determined and angry, he left.

He went back to the park, pretty much slammed himself against the bench, and tried to blow bubbles to calm himself down. He knew better than to stay angry when Hawkmoth was still out there. _Maybe I should go meditate with Marinette and Aunty._ He heard crying as a young boy was tugged along by his father, begging to keep playing.

“But Daddy, please?”

“No, you’ve got chores to do. It’s either that or no candy tonight.”

The kid cried more.

“Adults ruin everything all the time,” said Nino.

The plan was going perfectly.

“Desperate to help his friend but feeling powerless,” said Hawkmoth all suited up and ready to go. “How frustrating… It won’t be long before frustration turns to anger.”

Cupping his hands over a butterfly, he summoned all the negativity in the city and channeled it into anger, corrupting the butterfly. “Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!”

He kept blowing bubbles but he still wasn’t calming down. Sighing, he closed the container and just sat. He didn’t see the dark butterfly phasing into it, but he felt it. The red halo of a butterfly added an angry blush to his cheeks as he looked up in attention.

“Hawkmoth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults.” _Further proof of your childishness._ “And all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“Yes, Hawkmoth.”

The Bubbler was a walking nightmare of primary colors, his face was blue, his eyes were outlined like a racoon’s, with one black circle below his right and one above his left. The top half of his torso was a red, bubble shell, that went his neck and around his head, forming a ball on top as protection, perhaps. In his middle was the same shade of blue, same hard shell, except it didn’t has the wires keeping his giant bubble bottle pack like the laugh containers from Monsters Inc. attached to the weird eye logo at the center of his “shirt”. Below the blue was a yellow bubble shell, smaller than the one in the middle, in fact it was the smallest. This pattern, sans the eye, was repeated for his sleeves, ending at black elbow length gloves. It was also repeated for the space between his knees and ankles on each leg, so it looked like he was wearing black tights below that connected to black sneakers. Hawkmoth was just getting the worst of his designs out today.

“Hey you, stop right there. You’re in violation of the Mayor’s Halloween Costume Code,” said Roger through his megaphone. No monsters, villains, or anything that can be misconstrued as akuma.”

Glowering the Bubbler wasted no time in testing out his new power on the officer.

Roger floated up in an air tight bubble, screaming his head off to be released at once in the name of the law.

“No more adults means total freedom,” the Bubbler declared. “This is so sweet.”

He flew around Paris, bubble wand in hand, filling the air with his purple namesake. Any adult that was out and about was snatched up in its soapy casing. They turned green once the adults were secured inside.

“Perfect,” said Hawkmoth, content to watch the chaos ensue.

Marinette put the final touches on her costume while Alya flipped through the Halloween scrapbook.

“Wow, you two have a whole tradition, huh,” she said.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Marinette,” called Sabine, knocking on the trap door.

“Come in.”

“Hello dear,” she told Alya, smiling sweetly.

“Hey Ms. Cheng.”

Sabine had a camera with her and was dressed like a witch for the patrons that day. “Everything’s all set up for later. Has Nino shown up yet? I want to get this year’s photo.”

Marinette grinned, “No, not yet. But check it out, I’ve made the perfect dress for Julie d’Aubigny.” Tikki had told her that she had been a previous Ladybug under the name La Coccinelle[1]. She had recreated her costume based off the Kwami’s memory. Of course, she couldn’t tell them that.

“You’re now wearing that trick or treating are you,” Sabine asked eyeing the very real fencing saber borrowed from Adrien.

“No, it’s for the party.”

“I convinced her to go as Ladybug this year,” chimed Alya. “Adrien’s going as Chat Noir and Nino as Zorro. Yours truly will be going as Majestia.”

“Majestia?”

“One of her favorite comic book superhero,” Marinette explained. Here’s my Ladybug costume Maman.”

“Put it on, let’s get a picture on the balcony,” she said, opening the roof door followed by an abrupt scream as she too was trapped in a bubble.

“Woah, what?”

“Mom?”

They ran up to see the chaos caused by today’s akuma.

“I’m gonna go follow the trail, maybe it’ll hep Ladybug,” said Alya, ducking back below. A moment later she could be seen running out of the bakery.

Marinette shook her head, reminding herself to remain calm. Her parents were already floating far away, who knows how high up they’d go. She had to transform. She dropped back onto her bed, Tikki flying out from hiding.

“Tikki, spots on!”

She rushed out of the bakery, narrowly avoiding running into two crying children being consoled by the teenager with them, just in time for the empty purple bubbles to reflect the face of the akuma.

“Hey, hey, hey. Today’s your lucky day, dudes. The adults are taking the day off. So, make the most of it.”

_Is that Nino?_

“No chores, no homework, no more nagging. Just fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler’s gift to you.”

She bent down, placing a comforting had on the shoulder of each child. “Don’t worry, your parents will come back, I’ll see to it.” She turned to the teen, “Hide in the bakery for now, the adults will be back before you no it.”

“Of course, Ladybug, Ana, Henry, come on,” he said, ushering the children in.

“Go, Ladybug,” cheered the kids as she flew off in search of the Bubbler.

Adrien was lying on the couch feeling sorry for himself and Nino. Plagg sat on his chest, watching him worriedly.

“We can still sneak out to the party,” he offered.

“Thanks, Plagg, but that still won’t stop Father from never letting me see Nino again.”

“What? He just said he was banned from the house. You’ll still see him at school and at photo shoots.”

He shook his head and the kwami deflated. “Father has probably already instructed Gorilla to keep Nino away from photoshoots. What if he makes me switch classes? I don’t really know anyone else in school.”

“What about your friends from fencing practice? If he did force you to switch then you’d get to know them better.”

He shrugged, checking his phone. He was expecting his best friend to have come up with some crazy plan to sneak him out. But he had no messages or missed calls. “You think he’s still upset?”

Ears twitching, Plagg flew to the window, unable to ignore the screams and crying much longer. “I think he’s been akumatized.”

“What?” He sat up, catching the floating adults trapped in green bubbles and they were getting higher. “Looks like we’ll be sneaking out after all. Plagg, Claws Out.”

His Lady was already in the midst of fighting the akuma, ducking, diving, and swiping with a saber he’d never seen before, to avoid getting caught in those bubbles. She dropped down behind Palmier fountain where he had been crouched, watching the fight.

“Purr-fect timing My Lady, you’ve really brightened my day. Even if it is a little soapy out.”

She glared at him.

“Why so irate? It could have been worse. Today’s akuma could have been a kid upset about Halloween.”

She switched back to her yo-yo, the pink light fading away. “I’m not to happy about all the adults being taken away and neither are their kids.”

He shrugged, “Eh, I wouldn’t mind, at least for the day. I say we ride this bubble wave and see where it takes us.”

She rolled her eyes, readying a retort but an evil laugh interrupted her.

The Bubbler floated over them, a swarm of those green bubbles dropping down on them, encasing them. “Couldn’t hide forever Lady Dude. I’ll have your miraculi now. I’ve got a sweet party to get to that I need to take on a citywide scale.”

“For the love of—” she groaned, pushing against the bubble to make it pop.

He crossed his arms, smiling smugly. “Better hand them over before you run out of air.”

“Hand over your akumatized object and maybe we’ll talk.”

“What, no, you first.”

“Hey, Bubbler, care for an interview,” called Alya from across the street. Curious, he flew over to her. “We here at the Ladyblog would love to know what your plan is and if you can shed some light on Hawkmoth’s.”

“Well you see—” the red halo flared over his eyes, sending a chill up his spine. “No sweat dude, they’ll give them up once they’re light headed. It’s science.”

“Talking to Hawkmoth,” Alya asked, pushing her phone closer.

“Yeah, he must be an adult with how grouchy he is. Won’t even let me chat with a friend.”

“Oh, then why don’t you snatch him up in your bubbles of evil too.”

He thought about it for a second and then laughed. “Oh, I see, you’re trying to trick me into losing my powers. Well it won’t work.”

“So,” said Chat Noir, leaning back and enjoying the proximity. “What do you think his akumatized object is?”

“The bubble bottle on his back, or the sword. Whichever one we get our hands on first,” she said, kicking at the bubble now. “Ugh, will you just cataclysm this thing already while he’s distracted?”

“Oh right. Cataclysm!”

The Bubbler whipped his head around, Alya backed into a doorway for mild safety, still recording as Ladybug rushed the akuma, shooting her yo-yo out for his wand as he made to defend himself. It wrapped around the wand and was tugged forward, yanked from his grasp. She broke it over her knee while Chat kept the Bubbler at bay.

“No more evildoing for you, little akuma,” she said purifying the butterfly.

“You were amazing and without a lucky charm too,” praised Alya, running up with her phone in perfect recording position. “But what about the adults?”

Ladybug held up a finger, grinning and threw her yo-yo up, “Miraculous Ladybug.” Glowing red hearts flew across the city, retrieving every adult and putting them safely on the ground, fixing any damage caused from their sudden absences.

Alya bounced in joy. “Hey, does this mean you have time for an interview?”

Chat Noir helped Nino to his feet.

“Whoa, what happened? Did I…?”

“Fraid so, buddy. What to tell me what happened?”

“Oh, I’d loved to but I’ve got to check on my homie, and besides,” he pointed to the blinking beeping ring, “you’re running out of time too.”

Grinning sheepishly, he run off, extending his baton to pole-vault onto the mansion’s roof.

“Come on, just one interview, so I can show my friend Marinette,” Alya insisted.

“Sorry, but this Bug’s got Halloween plans.”

Alya gasped, remembering something as Ladybug flew away. “Oh shoot, so do we. Nino, are you okay to head over to Marinette’s?”

They had all agreed to go trick-or-treating at four since the party would start at six. Marinette had ended up going as Julie d’Aubigny the whole evening, but she had a plan.

“Uh, I’m pretty sure Gabriel doesn’t give out candy on Halloween,” said Chloé, she was going as Ladybug. Sabrina was her Chat Noir. They, Marinette, Alya, Nino, Kim, and Alix, had bumped into them on the way over.

“Oh, we’re not here for candy, come on,” said Marinette, ringing the doorbell. She smiled into the roaming eye camera that nearly knocked her d=out with how forcefully it shot out of its panel.

“We don’t have any candy,” said Nathalie through the intercom.

“Actually, we’re here to speak with Mr. Agreste.” She beamed with confidence, beneath her red mask.

Gabriel was getting tired of this, he sighed as a group of children walked into his mansion, two of them were even dressed as his worst obstacles.

“Sir, you remember Ms. Dupain-Cheng,” said Nathalie, gesturing to the girl dressed as a Ladybug themed musketeer.

She dipped into a bow, saber in hand, “Your Majesty.”

“Who are you dressed as?”

“Julie d’Aubigny. But that’s now why I’m here.”

“If you are here for Adrien, he’s grounded.”

She pouted and he couldn’t stop the eye twitch at that display of childishness from someone he’d had high hopes for. But she didn’t continue it.

“That’s a pity. If I had known this would have happened, I would have asked you myself. You see Mr. Agreste, as class representative I planned a Halloween party as a bonding exercise, fully accommodated for each student’s dietary needs. My own parents and Mr. Kubdel will be there as chaperones. Of course, you have the opportunity to be one as well, but there’s no pressure seeing as you’re so busy.”

He arched a brow, sending a quick glance to Nathalie who raised her shoulders in a near imperceptible shrug. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “He doesn’t even have a costume.”

_He’s cracking._ “Not quite, I have assured that every member of our class would have one and since I’m in charge of wardrobe for our film, I’ve already made one for Adrien.”

“Very well. Please be sure he keeps to his diet and in the future Ms. Dupain-Cheng, please inform Nathalie of all mandatory class bonding exercises.”

“Of course. Good night Mr. Agreste.”

“Good night.” He walked up the other side of the stairs.

Nathalie turned to her, smiling at a private joke. “Adrien will be down shortly. I require your contact information for future mandatory events.”

Their friends were cheering behind her as she pulled out her phone.

Internally jumping with joy, Adrien happily walked the block to the bakery where the rest of the class, plus some, were waiting.

“If I had known you were coming as Chat Noir, I wouldn’t have made Sabrina dress up as him,” said Chloé.

“I don’t really mind,” she said, picking through her candy bag.

“I wish I had known this was a bonding exercise,” he admitted, “or else I would have told Nathalie.”

Chloé smirked, “It’s not Adrien. Dupain-Cheng lied.”

Hearing her honor being sullied, Marinette was quick to defend. “It wasn’t a lie; parties are bonding exercises. Its only that more than our class will be there.”

“And my dad’s not staying the whole time. He’s got to be home to stop Jalil from summoning the mother ship or something.”

“Your brother’s awesome,” said Kim.

She hated that he meant it.

“Anyways,” said Marinette, letting them in the side door that led straight into the house, “I’ll be sure to inform Nathalie of all future events. Also, Alya, remember we’ve got to meet with Phillippe to book the ice rink for November 18.”

“And the meeting with my dad for our zoo trip December 11[2], I know girl, relax. It’s _your_ party.”

Nino slung an arm across Adrien’s shoulder as they entered the living room where the party was starting. “So glad you could come.”

Sabine got several pictures that night to add to the Halloween scrapbook.

[1] Can’t describe the outfit because I’m pretty sure it’s not historically accurate, but it’s on the Wiki.

[2] Look forward to Animan. Frozer’s happening in June.


	26. Checking in on the Ladyblog(ger): the Bubbler Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora is a concerned older sister worried about just how dangerous her sister's passion is.

31 October 2015 (Later at like 9 at night)

She was reading the comments on her video, barely registering Etta and Ella taking way too much of her candy while Nora took stock of their pool.

“So, how was the party, Al?”

“Great. I brought back some spooky treats, so you two can stop stealing my candy,” she said to the twins. They grinned and ran to the direction she pointed.

“Heard there was another akuma attack today,” continued Nora, “well, saw.”

“Yeah, my friend Nino was akumatized. But don’t worry, Ladybug and Chat Noir saved the day as always. She didn’t even need a lucky charm this time, see.” She held her phone out, rewinding to the fatal moment. “Ugh, I should have gone as her but so many people were already dressed as Ladybug.”

“Us too,” yelled Ella.

“I’m just here to look good,” said Etta, waving her tail lazily in her hand.

“And eat cookies,” agreed Ella, handing her a ghost cookie that was “haunting” their apartment.

“Even Chloé showed up in her designer Ladybug costume.”

“Why were you that close to the fight?”

“I’m a reporter and the trusted source for all news on Paris’s heroes. I’ve got to be close to the action or else someone’s gonna try and take my place.” She huffed; arms crossed.

Nora sighed, “Do I even have to say it?”

She groaned, “I know, I know, be more careful, hide when there’s an akuma, don’t get in Ladybug’s way. But I didn’t, I helped this time. While I was interviewing the Bubbler LB and Chat had a chance to escape _and_ capture the akuma by surprise.”

“And that’s fine, but that could have been really dangerous.”

“Yeah, but the Miraculous Ladybug fixes everything.”

“It doesn’t mean she’s always going to win. Heck, what if there’s a limit to how much she can fix? What if you get seriously hurt?”

Of the myriad of emotions she was feeling, she settled on resigned. “Okay, okay, I’ll tone it down on the riskier stuff. But that doesn’t mean I’m not going to try and get an interview.” Her hard gaze locked onto Nora’s, daring her to fight her on this.

“Fine. But I’m holding you to that.”

“Fine by me.”


	27. Meeting the Kwamis: Longg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little bit about how compatible a holder needs to be to fully utilize their miraculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really considered changing Longg's color to gold or yellow because of the Wu Xing. Earth's heavenly creature is a yellow dragon.  
Also, I'm not rewriting Pixelator because there isn't much that needs to be changed.

5 November 2015

“Sorry again that I couldn’t meet with you yesterday Master,” she said, taking her seat.

“It’s quite alright, Marinette. Pixelator was a hard fight. How was the concert?”

“Absolutely spectacular. He even dedicated a song to me, well, to Ladybug, but that’s still me. And, and, I made the glasses he wore.” She showed him the shortest video of Jagged on stage with the Eiffel tower glasses.

He chuckled, “I’m glad you still have time to enjoy your youth and that I did not have to step in when you lost your arm.”

She blushed, rubbing the back of her head, “You saw that?”

“I am evaluating your teamwork as well as searching for Hawkmoth. It was shame he did not appear in the sky during the Bubbler’s attack, it would have been nice to find some clue as to where his hideout is,” he added, rubbing his chin. “Regardless, which Kwami are you choosing today?”

“The dragon.”

Tikki sighed in relief. “That shouldn’t take such a big toll on you, you’re not as compatible with Longg.” Marinette frowned. “No offense.”

“Shouldn’t it be harder for me for the miraculi that I am compatible with?”

“No silly. The better suited you are, the smoother your progress will be.”

_It can’t be that easy, can it? Guess if I ever need extra assistance, I should start compiling a list._ She clipped on the dragon choker and out came long. A tiny red dragon yawned, stretching out. He had yellow corneas, honey irises, and vertical pupils. He had a long that ended in a flat, flame shaped pad, and he had whiskers like a catfish. Before greeting her, he flew down to the table and swallowed a jujube fruit.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, young Guardian. I am Longg, the kwami of weather. I rule the heavens.”

“Huh, I was expecting you to be gold.”

He giggled, “I was once, but I like this color right now. So, what do you want to know?”


	28. The New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new student at Francois Dupont. She was put in Bustier's class for the day.

6 November 2015

They were staying in Hôtel Mansart de Sagonne looking for an apartment in Place de Vosges, preferably one with a view of the fountain. Her mother had sent her on to her new school, just to try it out.

“Lucky for you, the nicest teacher has a few open spaces,” said her mother.

“That seems suspicious. Are you sure I’ll be okay,” she asked, feigning concern.

“Of course, sweetie. I wouldn’t put you somewhere dangerous. And it’s only for a day, just to test it out.” She gave her a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug. “It’ll be fine.”

“If you say so Mama. Maybe I’ll make some friends. I’ll let you know by lunch.”

“That’s the spirit. Love you. Gotta go, early meeting.”

She waved goodbye, getting into the embassy car. Her daughter’s smile dropped, replaced with an annoyed expression.

Her new school was in walking distance and she knew the car wouldn’t be able to take her. It was warm enough that day that she was fine in her orange blazer and that cute black blouse with the grey polka-dots. She kept her hair plain, leaving it down, not wanting too much attention. This was a reconnaissance.

She got to class early, found that the teacher wasn’t even there yet and since no one was around, she took a peek in her desk. There were a few documents, some tests for that day, homework sheets, but no class roster. The teacher must have had it on her person or there was a digital copy. Fine, she’d have to do this the old-fashioned way. Putting everything exactly as she had found it, she walked up the stairs to the back row and took a seat. A few minutes later a red-headed boy in a grey hoodie hugging a sketchbook walked up on the side stairs and sat beside her, not saying a word.

_Is he worth it? Seems way to shy to be of use._ He started drawing an Asian girl, pulling up a picture on his phone for reference. _Cute_, she thought, half-sarcastically.

Five more minutes passed before the rest of the class started piling in. She watched them carefully. A big guy with his headphones on sat in front of the redhead, possibly his accomplice in hiding the fact that he was not paying attention. A goth and a girl in pink with a pixie cut sat to her right. In front of them was a boy in a red hoodie beside a black boy talking probability. In front of them was short girl with pink hair, the dye was fading though, and her seatmate with wild braids. A redhead girl in glasses walked in, laughing with a boy wearing a red cap. They were followed by Adrien Agreste—wait, she did a double take. That was him. She couldn’t help the satisfied smile that curled her lips. Last was a blonde followed by a meek, puppy-like ginger. She recognized the blonde to be Chloé Bourgeois. This day was just getting better. After the third bell, the teacher walked in and took attendance.

She took a mental note of the names started searching each of them up, the most notable ones being Adrien’s and Chloé’s. Some names appeared on the list of akumas, Alya’s twice because of her blog which could be useful, Rose’s because of her akumatization interrupting an important public appearance of Prince Ali followed by her attending his other appearances as his guests. _But how close are they? If I play this right, I could get a meeting._ She kept searching them, stalking their social medias until lunchtime.

“Oh, Alya, do you have a second,” said Mme. Bustier as the students were leaving.

“Uh, sure.”

The teacher waved her down from the back and she went obligingly.

“This is Lila, she’s new to our school and since Marinette isn’t here, I’d like you to show her around.” Lila mentally scrambled trying to remember which one was Marinette but she swore the name hadn’t been called.

“Oh, alright.” Alya turned to her. “Hey, I’m Alya. Wanna head to the cafeteria or take a quick tour first?”

“Tour.”

“Are you the class representative,” she asked once they’d gotten to the library.

“No, my bestie is, but she’s at the doctor’s right now. I _am_ her deputy though. You can meet her Monday. Hey, so, where’d you move from?”

“Italy. My mom works for the embassy, so we move around a lot.”

“Wow, that’s amazing. You know, I’m new here too, not out of country, but, eh,” she shrugged. “So’s Adrien actually, I’ll introduce you after class, he has lunch at home.”

“Oh, that’s so sweet. I like your phone charm by the way,” she said, pointing to the ladybug dangling from her phone.

“Girl, don’t get me started. I’ve got this because of Ladybug—hey, wait,” she stopped them. “Do they know about Ladybug in Italy?”

_That publicity stunt, yeah._ “No. I don’t think so.”

Alya was just elated to explain. “So, there’s this supervillain, Hawkmoth,” she started.

By the time lunch was over Lila had been introduced to the entire class sans Adrien and Marinette, explained the whole Ladybug and Chat Noir thing by Alya, Rose, and Ivan, and reworked the story she had originally intended to use. Now, instead of knowing the actress of Ladybug she would find a way to “meet” the super heroine and become best friends for however long they were in Paris. Once she finally got a word in edgewise, she namedropped Prince Ali and that since she moved around a lot, she helped with charities, bumping into him from time to time.

“We’ve become very close,” she lied.

“Really,” said Rose, hanging onto every word.

“Wow,” breathed Mylene.

“Oh hey, do you like Jagged Stone? It’s too bad you didn’t transfer earlier, we got to meet him,” said Alix picking at her peas. “Chloé got us all autographs when she was campaigning.”

“And a few of us, myself included, got to go to his last concert for free,” said Alya.

“Like him? He’s practically my godfather. I saved his cat once you.”

“Really.”

Grinning, she looked around at her captivated audience and began spinning the tale of how she saved Jagged’s cat from a runway, getting tinnitus. She said that he even dedicated a song to her. By the end of lunch, she’d convinced Alya to let her move up front with her since it was hard for her to hear and all. It made her a lot closer to Adrien.

She had a better view of him and Chloé, she’d need to plan carefully on how to befriend the mayor’s daughter but the model… He seemed hesitant, as if one wrong move could send the school crashing down around him. During breaks and after classes he did little more than smile and nod in most conversations. Even earlier he hadn’t been laughing with Alya and Nino, just hanging back. _Now why would a model be shy?_

“Hey, Adrien,” she said, sitting beside him on the bench. “Mind if I sit?”

“Oh, no, um…” his eyes widened in panic as he realized he didn’t know her name.

“Lila, Lila Rossi.”

“No problem Lila. So, you’re new here, so am I. I mean, I started in September, but I’m new to schooling in general. What about you?”

“My mom works for the Italian embassy so we move around a lot, I’ve been homeschooled before though. You don’t get to make a lot of friends with that lifestyle.” She bowed her head, peaking through her curtain of hair to watch his expression soften.

“Well, I’ll be your friend for however long you’re here. It can take some getting used to.”

“Really? Oh, that’s so sweet. I was so worried, my social anxiety used to be so bad.”

He frowned, “Social anxiety?”

She nodded, “Yeah, I use to stutter a lot too when I talked to people, but I’ve gotten better at dealing with it. What about you, how’d you deal with the sudden rise in socialization?”

He blushed, laughing nervously, “I’m still dealing actually. I usually do whatever my friend Nino does, but less casually, like ninety percent less casually.”

She pursed her lips, making a big show of thinking, “Maybe, I could help. We can help each other.”

He thought about it, sitting up, “Yeah, you know what, that would be great. Um… can I have your number? I can help you remember who everyone in class is.”

She beamed. _Perfect._

Walking back to her hotel, she texted Adrien and bumped into Alya as the blogger was on her way out of a bakery.

“Oh, hey. Where ya headed?”

She could have just ignored her, she’d gotten in with Adrien but… well, a hotel’s not a home and she could use another “friend.”

“I was just gonna take a tour of the city until dinner.”

“Sweet, need a guide? I’ve got some Ladybug research to do. And hey, maybe if there’s still time we can meet up with Alix at the museum.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Benigna Rossi didn’t put down her phone at all during dinner. “So, how was your first day,” she asked, typing up an email.

“Fine, I made lots of new friends after all.” She was researching Prince Ali and Chloé.

“Oh, that’s wonderful. But…”

“But?”

“Well, we’ve got to head back to Italy for a spell, Nonna wants to see you and there’s still some paperwork that needs to be put in order. I think we’re going to be in Paris for a little while longer than usual. Did you know those attacks on the news were real?”

“My class wouldn’t stop talking about them, I was so surprised.” She put her phone down for now, no sense rushing if there was time. “When are we leaving?”

“Sunday.”

“Alright.”

It was a good thing she hadn’t really unpacked. _That’s just what happens when you live life on the go. I wonder what Nonna wants?_

She spent the night looking at magazine covers with Adrien, one of them had the Asian girl she’d seen Nathaniel drawing earlier. Her name was Marinette. Her name appeared again on the October issue, credited for designing the derby hat Adrien was wearing. She searched her up a bit, finding a website that sold accessories and outfits by commission, but nothing that proved her to be big. _Oh, it was a contest. Might not go anywhere._

She looked into the Ladyblog a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guitar Villain happens directly after this, but it's another episode that doesn't need rewriting. In my timeline it's November 7.


	29. Copycat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was looking forward to doing this chapter, hope it doesn't disappoint. Tried my best to address the salt on the episode, it's mostly centered around Adrian/Chat Noir and I get it. Get ready to see how it affects the future dynamic.

8 November 2015

Marinette was in the middle of a video, creating earmuffs for a certain someone when her phone rang.

“We’ll edit that out in post, reminder for future me,” Nino told the camera.

She checked to make sure it wasn’t an important call because she was sure her alarm wasn’t for another thirty minutes at best. It was Penny, Jagged’s agent.

“Hello, Marinette, this is Penny.”

“Y-yes, I’m here. Is something wrong with the cover after all.”

“Oh, no, once Jagged adores something, it’s tough to change his mind. And it was wonderful. I’m actually looking through your website.”

“My website, oh right, from the card.”

“There’s another client I need an accessory for, you’ve probably heard of her. Clara Nightingale. She just started touring, but needs a denim jacket for her December 15th show in Sydney. Would you be up to making it?”

She flipped through her planner by her computer, “Send me what I need to know and I’ll have a design ready for your okay by the 16th. Is that okay?”

“Sounds great. We’ll talk prices then; you might be underselling yourself here. Woah, Fang, no, not there—”

She hung, a wide grin spreading across her face.

“Bad news huh,” Nino joked, shaking his head solemnly.

“I’m designing a jacket for Clara Nightingale’s tour,” she squealed, dropping to her knees.

“First Jagged, now Clara, hey, you’ve even got a foot in with the Gabriel brand. This really is your year.”

“This is a dream come true,” she sighed.

“Does that mean we’re not finishing these?” He pointed the camera down to the earmuffs.

“Oh, right. No, no, we’re finishing them. I’ve just got to secure this last bit of fluff.” She composed herself, sliding back over to the work side of her desk. It was just another five minutes. This was the second pair she was making, the first one was black and this one was white. Chloé didn’t wear hats because it messed up her hair. “And, voila! A matching set.” She waved her hands over the two pairs of earmuffs, still hesitant to show her face on camera. “Be sure to like, comment, and subscribe for more tutorials like these. What would you like to see me make? Think we can finally get Nino to model again?”

“Not a chance,” he cut in, snickering. “At least not without a satisfactory bribe.”

“Tune in next time all you tailors, crafters, and the like.”

“And cut. As always, great job. You know what we deserve?”

She laughed, setting the earmuffs down in a white box. “Will you just let me wrap this, it’s got to be ready by tomorrow.”

“So, you _are_ going to Chloé’s party?”

“Yeah, aren’t you?”

He shrugged, “Adrien won’t be able to make it and the last party of Chloé’s we went to… Plus, Mr. XY, really?”

“While it’s true his music gives me a migraine, I’d still like to give her my gift in person. Besides, Sabrina promised Kim Chloé would dance with him and someone’s gotta be there in case he gets his heart broken.”

“You mean when.”

“Okay Mr. Optimist. You try convincing Kim Le Chiến that something’s a bad idea.”

He threw up his arms in defeat, “Hey, I get it.”

“And a bow and we’re done, what do you think?” She held the gift box up, wrapped in a daisy patterned paper. She hadn’t realized until it was too late that she was out of gift bags.

“I think you’re made of sugar.”

Shaking her head with a fond smile, she pushed out from her desk and followed him down the trapdoor. Sabine poured three cups of tea.

“Marinette, when you two are done with lunch, remember we have our meditation session today.”

Marinette winced, nodding. Shoot, I forgot. But the ceremony. “Can we move it a little later?”

“No today, your father and I are still baking for tomorrow. We’re catering an event at Grand Paris, and that birthday cake still needs to be finished.”

“You guys are making Chloé’s birthday cake, maybe I will go to the party.”

“Oh, Nino, would you like to join our session today?”

“Sorry, Auntie, I promised I’d help Alya record the statue unveiling today. She’s trying to get an interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir. Maybe _I_ can get his autograph.”

Sabine smiled sweetly, nodding. “Well, the offer still stands.” She took her tea into the next room to allow them some privacy.

“I didn’t know you liked Chat Noir.”

“He’s pretty cool. What about you, who’s your favorite of the duo?”

“Ladybug.”

“I had no doubt. If she sticks around, I’ll get you an autograph.”

An autograph from myself, who am I, Chloé? “Nah. I’m curious about Alya’s interview though. I’ll try and meet you two there after this.”

His phone buzzed, “That’s Alya. Later Nette.”

“Later Nino.”

Sabine walked back into the room as Marinette set the dishes in the sink.

“I do wish he had stayed.”

She didn’t say it, but Marinette figured she was worried about the Bubbler incident. Ever since Hawkmoth appeared, Sabine had insisted on taking more time to meditate, calming yourself. Her parents even reminded her and Damocles that she needed mental health days. They knew the Lahiffes were worried too, she’d heard them talking over dinner after it had happened. _They might start sending him to Master Fu too_, she thought.

“Hey Mom, would you like to host a meditation session for my class? We’ll have to work out the when but, I think it could really help.”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea.”

The reporters were all eagerly awaiting the heroes’ appearance as the artist responsible, Theo, stood beside the mayor in front of the covered statue. The statue was built in Place de Vosges. Chat Noir dropped down, grinning, spinning his baton. He spotted Nino and Alya recording and greeted them, winking and saluting playfully with just his index and middle finger. Adrien would never do something like that.

Mayor Andre gave Theo a pat on the back as he put a lollipop in his mouth to calm his nervous heart, it had blue and green stipes. “I’m sure you’ve outdone yourself, Theo.”

“It was my honor. I can’t wait to meet Ladybug, I hope she’ll autograph the photo I used as the inspiration for this stature,” he pulled out a picture cut from a newspaper, some of the article was still around it.

“It’s nearly time. Chat Noir, do you know where Ladybug is?”

“Don’t worry about Ladybug, I’m sure she’ll be here any minute. I can handle it for now. I’m the one in charge anyway you know.”

“It’s just that I wanted to asked her to sign this photo. She’s amazing, she so brave, and smart, the way she always saves everyone,” said Theo.

You could say Chat Noir’s eyes were green with jealousy, but his eyes were always green, so you could say that any day.

“Perhaps the ceremony should commence, it might bring her here faster,” said Mayor Bourgeois.

“Please just one minute more Mayor Bourgeois,” begged Theo. “She’s going to come. I can feel it.”

He sighed, but agreed to wait the extra minute.

“I wonder where Ladybug is,” Nino said.

“Maybe she’s got a super-secret mission or something. She’ll be here.”

“It’s only proper for Paris to pay homage to those who protect us from evil.” He swung his arm up as the sheet was pulled from the statue, revealing Ladybug balanced on top of Chat Noir, springing into action with the feline theme hero looking as though he was skidding back, catching himself after being thrown or pushed by an enemy. “Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

The crowd cheered. Theo looked up at his rendering of his hero sadly.

Chat Noir finished shaking hands with the Mayor and slid over to Theo, resting an arm on the young man’s shoulder. “These statues are amazing. One thing slightly off though, I’m actually taller than her.”

“Ladybug didn’t show up. I just wanted to…express my adoration for her. Let her know that everything I had went into her statue. I’m sure if she took a little time to get to know me, she could see how much we have in common, our devotion to the things we love.”

He knew a threat when he saw one, or at least he’d like to think he did. Slinging arm across the sculptor’s shoulders, he tried to speak his wish into fruition. “Hey, don’t mean to burst your bubble, but you know Ladybug and me, we’re a thing.”

“Really,” he asked, doubtful.

“Yeah, we’re like this,” he crossed his fingers, grinning smugly.

Growling, Theo gently pushed him away and walked off. “What does Ladybug see in him?”

“Care to make a statement for the Ladyblog,” Alya asked, they had recorded the whole encounter, waiting patiently.

“Happy to. What do you need to know?”

“Is it true that you and Ladybug are a couple?”

“Absolutely, would I lie to you Paris?”

The budding reporter and her cameraman grinned.

“But, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got to go. Important hero stuff, you know.”

Theo fumed in his warehouse. “A thing huh, you don’t even respect love, calling it a thing. You don’t deserve her,” he smacked the clay bust of Chat Noir’s head off his workbench. “I do!”

“Disappointed by Ladybug and jealous of Chat Noir, the perfect formula for disaster,” declared Hawkmoth. “Hello Copycat, I am Hawkmoth. Once you get rid of Chat Noir, you can take his place, and Ladybug will be yours forever.”

An evil grin spread across the once docile artist’s face. “The thought of it makes me purr.”

Marinette had just been about to transform for the ceremony when Alya and Nino climbed through her trapdoor.

“Girl, you’ve got to see this. I was right,” she said, plopping down of the chaise and hitting play on the video on her phone.

“Right about what?”

“Chat Noir confirmed that he and Ladybug and totally dating,” said Nino.

“He said what,” she snapped and covered her mouth when they looked at her weird. “I-I mean, does Ladybug know about this?”

“She didn’t make it; I really would have liked to get an interview and a few pictures of the cute couple. The LadyNoir tag is going to be trending all week.”

Silently simmering, Marinette sat beside her friend and rewound the video. She had to make sure, Alya and even Nino, often exaggerated. Normally it was fun. But this wasn’t their shipping hearts getting the best of them, it was just her partner being the worst. _He’s really taking this joke too far. Looks like Ladybug’s going to have to give an exclusive interview._

Adrien replayed the brief interview and ceremony video on the Ladyblog and then scrolled through the comments of everyone proclaiming that they knew LB and CN were a thing. Plagg read along as he munched on his Camembert.

“Ladybug’s going to be so mad at you.”

“What, no way. Once she sees how many people love us, she’ll come around, Besides, _you_ said we were made for each other.”

“No, I said that the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculi were made for each other, one can’t be used without the other.”

“Whatever. I’m sure she’ll see just how much I really love her as we spend more time together.”

“In battle,” Plagg added, unimpressed.

“Maybe she’ll agree to a date. If she trusts me enough to fight beside her, maybe one day she’ll trust me enough to reveal her identity and then we’ll be able to be together in and out of the mask.”

“And what about Hawkmoth?”

“We’ll defeat him eventually. It’s not like we’re getting any closer to figuring out who he is. And really, he’s not doing that much damage. Guitar Villain was pretty fun and Pixelator, well, no, crazed fans are the worst. But Rose getting akumatized led to her getting to hang out with Prince Ali.”

Plagg frowned, maybe he should explain that the priority was to get Nooroo back above all else.

Chat Noir sauntered into the Louvre, museum goers turned to him elated, taking pictures, recording and waving. Children called out. He ignored them, walking straight up to the Mona Lisa.

“Don’t mind me,” he said, hopping over the security barrier. “Just stealing this painting. Go about your business.” He grabbed it and the alarm rang.

Someone whom he assumed was a security officer planted a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from walking away, “Hey.”

Glaring at it, he slapped the hand away and then swiped his legs from under his feet. Jumping up in a mediocre show of excessive force, he kicked the man away before he could hit the floor. Gasps sounded out all around them, they kept recording.

“Well, it was great hanging out with you two, but I’ve got to get started on some designs,” she said, trying to usher them out the door.

Alya’s phone chimed, “Oh, hey, breaking news.” She pressed play on the video and they leaned in to watch Nadja report.

“And in some astonishing news, there’s been a theft at the Louvre. Amateur videos show without a shadow of a doubt that the thief is none other than the famous hero, Chat Noir.” It showed a picture of the cat themed hero grinning, crouched down and throwing up peace signs.

“This painting is the cat’s meow,” said the Chat Noir in the video before running off. The security bars dropped, just missing him as he escaped.

“And now the weather. Philippe.”

Nino reared back. “Woah, not cool Chat dude.”

“Ladybug’s going to dump him for sure. Let’s go get an on-scene scoop.”

“Yeah. Coming Nette?”

“To invade a crime scene? No thanks. You two have fun.”

They shrugged. “Sure, but expect to be bombarded with my inside scoop.”

She waved goodbye, shutting the door and sighing. Tikki phased through the ceiling, “Master Fu is on the phone.”

“Oh great. Maybe he knows what’s going on.”

She dropped into her computer chair, involuntarily spinning and picked up her smartphone. “Hello.”

“Marinette, I trust you and I know you are young, but it is never a good idea to date your work partner.”

“I know Master, I’m not. Chat Noir lied.”

“Ah, yes,” he said, she could practically see his stroking his goatee. “That makes more sense. And what’s this about a robbery?”

“I’m not sure, I just heard. This better be an akuma or that cat has a serious reality check coming at him.”

“Wayzz, remind me to have a chat with Plagg sometime soon. I won’t keep you any longer, good luck. Oh, and if Chat Noir really has turned evil, please retrieve his miraculous”

She nodding, hoping it would not have to come to that. “Of course, Master. See you later.” She set down her phone, and met Tikki’s eyes with a determined gaze. “Tikki, spots on!”

Her black hair turned blue as the braid she had it in transformed into the two pigtails of her first transformation. She felt the comforting flutter of wings at her back settle into two layers of capes.

Nino had texted Adrien to check the news and then sent him a link to one of the many videos of Chat Noir stealing the Mona Lisa. So, that wasn’t good. “I’ve got to clear my name. Plagg, claws out!”

He landed on the roof of the Louvre, rising to his full height. Upon spotting him, the GIGN[1] all turned, readying their weapons. “Woah there. Easy, tigers, you’ve got the wrong cat. That thief’s an imposter, I’m the real Chat Noir.”

Roger stepped up, he raised his left hand and the lowered their weapons, standing tall, eye blocked by their thick, reflective visors. Chat Noir slid down the front of the Louvre, stopping in front of Roger, standing with his arms akimbo, never dropping that cocky smile.

“Let me check out where the robbery took place. I have a knack for finding clues, you know,” he playfully punched the officer, “animal instincts.”

Roger inspected him for a second and in a brilliant moment of competency thought, _This fucking idiot._ He smiled. “Of course. Come with me. Thanks for your help,” and led him inside.

Chat Noir didn’t notice that Roger didn’t walk into the gallery with him, he had zeroed in on a blue and green striped lollipop stick. Roger pressed a button on the security remote and the cage doors fell, cutting off his only exit.

“Hey,” he ran up and grabbed the bars, panic rising up inside him as his nightmare came true. “I’m the real Chat Noir. I’m way slicker than that guy.” And he knew who it was too, the one person he’d pissed off enough to akumatized that day.

Roger ignored him and radioed in his progress. Can you say promotion? “Kitty’s in the slammer, I repeat, kitty’s in the slammer.”

Ladybug flew across to the first arrondissement coming to a land atop the Louvre Palace. She surveyed the area. Alya and Nino were reporting outside the police barricade. Roger and Mayor Bourgeois were down there, with some two dozen GIGN with riot shields.

“Well, I suppose it would be best to be cautious when dealing with potential superhero turned villain, but I still think this is overkill.” She hopped down, landed beside the mayor.

“Mr. Mayor, this is ridiculous. I’m sure there’s a simple explanation.”

“Kitty’s in the slammer, Ladybug.”

“Don’t think you’re gonna keep him in there…” she started, walking up to him but he gave her the hand, stopping her in her tracks.

“Leave it to the experts Ladybug. We’ve got it under control.”

“Experts,” she hissed. “If you are set on arresting my colleague,” she couldn’t stress that word enough, “then I will have to retrieve his miraculous.”

“Excellent idea, we don’t want him breaking out before he tells us where the Mona Lisa is, now do we Roger,” said Mayor Bourgeois.

His response was cut off by Chat Noir using cataclysm to break out of the gallery and being met in the main hall by nine GIGN with batons instead of guns so as not to damage the historical site. Chat dipped into a bow, “Thanks for the warm hospitality but I gotta split. So, I’ll just say this one more time. You’ve got the wrong cat!” Extending his baton, he twirled it, leaping up and knocking the officers out of his way. One of them radioed in to Roger, interrupting his response to the Mayor.

“Chat Noir is getting away.”

Ladybug, followed by Roger, ran inside to the floor littered with knocked out officers.

“Looks like we’ve got a chase today after all. I knew it would be too easy.” He pulled his radio off his belt, “Requesting assistance. We are un pursuit of the suspect.”

Her yo-yo buzzed, keeping an eye on Roger, she backed up slowly and then booked it up the stairs, answering the phone. “Chat Noir, you’ve got a lot of explaining to do.”

“You know I’m innocent, don’t you, Bugaboo?” He shoved his whole face in the camera.

She scowled, “For the last time, stop calling me Bugaboo. This is serious. Do you know how hard it’s going to be for you to regain this city’s trust after this?”

He looked as though she had stabbed him, then went on the defensive, “Well, what about you?”

“I’ll have to take your miraculous if we don’t catch this akuma. I’m assuming you have a number one suspect.”

He huffed, “Of course. I’m gonna find the real culprit and save my tail. I’ll get back to y—” a police copter flew up behind him, the turning of the blades cutting him off and sending him running.

“Chat Noir?” _Now’s not the time to panic. I’ll just have to make sure things don’t escalate further than this._

Chat Nour leapt from rooftop to rooftop until he could dive into the metro near the school. As the police cars slammed up against the entrance across the street, Adrien walked out, unable to help the sly look on his face. Hiding behind a column advertising a concert that had long since passed, he opened his jacket to let Plagg out. The Kwami was rejuvenating his powers by eating his favorite cheese.

“If you want my opinion, I’d say the thief is definitely an akuma victim.” He threw the whole Camembert wedge in his mouth, unhinging his jaw like a snake.

“I figured that much. See this lollipop stick?” He held it up for him. “The sculptor.” He felt like a detective, it was probably because he had to watch noirs for Nino’s movie. Though he was playing the murderer. “How did I not see that jealousy coming a mile away?”

“Yours or his?”

He laughed sarcastically, gently pushing him back into the inside pocket. “So funny.”

Theo’s warehouse was an old red brick building with half the roof covered in ivy, which probably didn’t help since the roof doubled as the skylight. Or at least, it did in the center. The building was called L’atelier and the garage door was painted like a Beatles music video. Chat crouched on the roof across the street, surveying. When he jumped on the roof, he could see large painting of Ladybug inside. “Gotcha, Copycat.” He jumped down into the studio and called Ladybug.

“Where are you?”

“I found his den.”

“Who’s?”

“If you had been there this morning you would know.” A low blow, he knew, but he figured he had the right to be a little mad at being stood up…Technically.

“If I had been there this morning, I doubt this would have happened.”

He bit back a growl. “Yeah, seeing as the akuma victim was upset you didn’t show. Poor kid wanted your autograph.”

“Chat Noir,” her voice was hard, _Beautiful even when she’s annoyed_, he thought. “I saw the Ladyblog video, I know what you said.”

“Did you read the comments?”

“No. The public’s opinion does not dictate my personal life.”

“Then why are you so worried about my image,” he snapped, hanging up as he took the note from the Maneki Neko statue.

“Chat? Chat!” She tracked his location on the yo-yo, marked by a glowing green paw. Ladybugs were probably not built to fly so much so far.

Chat opened the card with its beautiful ink pawprint and gasped, “Cat’s in the bag?” He looked down at the shrewd statue and failed to jump back in time before the crate it was on exploded and shackles shot up, clasping around his wrists and chaining him to the ground. Moving one arm up pulled the other down. “Cataclysm!” Out of nowhere a hand grabbed him and forced him to use his cataclysm on a block of wood.

Copycat danced away, dusting the ash off his hands. He stood in front of Chat Noir, arms akimbo as the hero was just out of reach for his frantic kicking to hit.

“I don’t get what Ladybug sees in you, a fool who so easily falls into my trap.”

Giving up his futile attempt, Chat patted his waist belt and it wasn’t there.

“Looking for this?” Copycat held up the missing baton. “Which one shall I pick up? My one or my one.” It started bleeping. He grinned and mimicked the hero’s voice. “Ladybug, hurry, I’ve caught the imposter at Theo Barbot’s workshop.”

“I’ll be there in thirty seconds.”

“Don’t come here, Ladybug, it’s a trap!”

Theo hung up. “Too late, Chat. Ladybug’s on her way, which was my plan all along.”

“She won’t be duped. She knows me too well.”

“I know you well, too. And from now on, she’ll love me, not you!” Gripping the newspaper cutout in one hand, it was noticeably more purple than last time Chat had seen it, he pointed the baton at Chat with the other. The hero reared back as far as he could looking incensed.

“Love me? You’re right,” he shrugged, “she loves me. That’s why she’ll be able to reveal your true identity.”

“Copycat, stop the small talk and get me Chat Noir’s miraculous!”

Pocketing the cutout and zipping it closed for safety, he twirled the baton, extended it behind Chat’s right ankle and rammed into him. The Chat lay groaning on the floor as Copycat[2] crouched down and began going for the ring.

Using her yo-yo, Ladybug eased down into the studio Spiderman style, Copycat turning at the sound of the wire. “Sorry to interrupt, just dropping in to pick up my cat. I hope he wasn’t too much trouble,” the last word emphasized by her swinging back and flying legs first into the akumatized victim sending his skidding across the room.

“Told you she’d know who was who,” bragged Chat.

She pulled down her yo-yo, this time intentionally hitting him, with it.

Copycat got to his feet, scowling. “If I can’t have you…nobody will. Cataclysm.

She groaned inwardly as they prepared to fight. _For kwami’s sake, he sounds just like Edgard. _She summoned a Lucky Charm. It was a spoon. Copycat rushed them and she grabbed the chains holding Chat Noir, holding them in the line of fire. Copycat hit them and they rusted, crumbled to dust. _Wow, great attention to detail there, Hawky._ She ducked out of the way as Chat Noir kicked the imposter against across the room into his sketches for the statue.

“Excellent job, M’Lady.”

“Where’s his akuma?”

“Photo in his pocket,” his ring bleeped, loosing a second beanie pad on the paw. “Let’s make this snappy.”

Cackling, Copycat brandished his ring, showing off hoe much time he had. “You’re going to transform before me.” He swung around two batons, ready to do something he’d never do without superpowers. Chat Noir rushed in, blocking his blows with the batons until Copycat got a hit that sent him sliding towards Ladybug. She jumped up out of the way and flung her yo-yo at him, leaping around like a gymnast. She fled to the beams above for a breather.

“He’s pretty good.”

“You don’t need to rub it in,” said Chat Noir.

“I told you I was better than him,” said Copycat, smacking Chat over the head with one of the batons. She swung her yo-yo, lassoing it as he reared back.

“But I’m better than both of you.” She tossed the baton, whichever one it was, to Chat Noir. Now she couldn’t tell them apart, but it would be a fair fight for them. It quickly turned into a fist fight.

“Hey, it’s me,” said Chat Noir, struggling against her yo-yo.

“He’s lying. I’m the real one.”

She groaned, stomping, “Now you’re both annoying me to pieces. Show me your rings, how many paw pads do you have?”

Copycat grabbed his hand, turning away to hide how all four blinked while Chat, the one who’s wrist she had caught, proudly showed his and just how little time he had left. She released him, “Chat Noir, scratch attack.”

“Gladly. I love a good cat fight.” He meowed, literally scratching at the akuma.

She looked at the spoon in her hand and then around for the keys needed to end this. The baton standing at an angle, a beam above, her yo-yo, and the spoon. Grabbing some masking tape, taped her yo-yo to the baton, tying the now bent spoon to the end of the wire, grinning at her ingenious plan. “Time to go akuma fishing.”

They gotten to a position where Chat was against the ground, holding Copycat up on his legs. He winked, unzipping his pocket, the photo peaking out. Ladybug swung her fishing line over the beam, hooking the spoon into Copycat’s belt loop and tugging. He came up, she swung around him, tying him there as she grabbed the photo and tore it. The akuma came fluttering free.

“No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize.” The yo-yo shut around it and a soft, pink tinted white light burned the negativity from it. “Bye-bye, little butterfly.”

She threw the spoon up. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Chat caught Theo before he hit the ground, the sculptor rubbed his head.

“Nice catch,” she said, picking up his photo and a pen off a nearby desk.

“I’m so glad you could tell the real cat from the fake one.”

“Once I figured out which cat was really in love with me, it was a no brainer,” she shrugged and autographed the photo.

“What do you—” his ring bleeped. “Better help him out. His crush just got crushed.” And once he was far enough away, under his breath, “That makes two of us.”

Sitting up, Theo looked around. “What going on? Ladybug?”

Crouching down, she wore a polite smile and held out the photo. “I’m sorry I couldn’t make it this morning Theo. Do you remember what happened?”

Just trying to think of it gave him a headache. He held his head, wincing in pain. “It’s like the past two hours are just gone.”

She frowned, “Yeah, that checks. Well, thanks for the statue. It’s great to know the Parisian art scene isn’t ending anytime soon.”

He hesitated before taking the photo. “You liked it, really?” She nodded and he looked away, embarrassed. “I was akumatized wasn’t I. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You’re to be angry, it just complicates things with a supervillain weaponizing it.” She straightened, ready to leave. “Oh, one more thing. Chat Noir and I aren’t dating.”

“Really? I knew it. There’s no way someone like him could be in charge of anything.”

“He said what?” He flinched at her snapping. “Sorry. See you around, I’ve got to do damage control.” _I hope the Miracle Cure deleted that video._

It didn’t.

Plagg gave him a shit-eating grin the moment he dropped his transformation.

“I know, I know. I’ll make it up to her on patrol tomorrow. I’ll buy her some roses, maybe some macaroons. And then this will be a thing of the past.”

“Sure, it will,” he said sarcastically, flying over to his delicious Camembert.

[1] The French equivalent of SWAT. When I looked up French police on Google Images though, I couldn’t tell the difference between GIGN and regular police. Do you think they would shoot Chat Noir?

[2] I’m not going to write it here, but Copycat straight up straddles CN in the canon scene.


	30. Checking in on the Ladyblog(ger): Copycat Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug gives her favorite blogger and exclusive interview to clear up some lies and a certain cat's good name. Like always with these, it's Alya's pov.

8 November 2015

Alya was checking for any updates on today’s akuma. She had seen the Miracle Cure go out, but Ladybug hadn’t made any announcement or anything. “You’d think after something this serious, she’d at least make an announcement,” she told Nino. The DJ nodded sympathetically.

“Hey, want to rehearse a bit?”

“Relax, I’ve got my lines memorized, Mylene helped. Did you know she’s in drama club?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, right,” she hated the nervous laughter escaping from her lips.

A knock at the window startled them. Ladybug was standing on her balcony.

“Nino, are you seeing who I’m seeing?”

“Yeah.”

“Hey, can I come in,” she asked, voiced dulled by the glass.

“Of course,” they said, both scrambling to open the sliding door.

“Thank you. I’m here for an exclusive interview, a friend of ours told me where to find you.”

“We have a shared friend?”

“Who?”

“Marinette.”

Alya was stupefied, gripping her phone in excitement. Nino nodded sagely, “I should have guessed it.”

“So, that interview. I’ve come something to say.” She sat at the desk, legs crossed at the ankle, one hand over the other in her lap, channeling her “Princess Diaries.”

“Right, Nino, start recording,” she handed him her phone and sat on her bed. He gave her a thumbs-up that they were good to go. “So, is it true that you and Chat Noir are dating?”

Ladybug shook her head. “Now, my personal philosophy is that liars are losers, and Chat’s already gotten himself into enough trouble today.” Alya nodded knowingly. “But no, we are not dating. It would be completely unprofessional.”

“If liars are losers,” she pressed, channeling her inner reporter, “then why haven’t you revealed your identity? Paris deserves to know.” She remained determined against Ladybug’s narrowed eyes.

“My identity is secret for my safety and Paris’s,” she gestured to the Majestia poster behind the monitor, “you of all people should understand that.”

Nino nodded, “That’s fair. How did the fight go?” Alya glared at him for changing the subject.

Ladybug smiled, laughing a little she did. They got the feeling that her smiles were usually followed by laughter. “It was a cinch.”

Regaining control, Alya asked, “What was your Lucky Charm? Who was the akuma?”

“A spoon. And that’s confidential. They don’t remember it anyways and I’m sure they’d prefer not to have that online forever.”

“So, you can’t tell us about the fight,” Nino asked, a bit disappointed.

She shook her head. “I just came here to tell the truth and clear Chat’s name. The akuma, Copycat, stole the Mona Lisa and it has been dealt with. Paris,” she said, staring directly into the camera, pressing a hand on her chest, “I want to assure you, Chat Noir and I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you. We’re here to protect.”

And with that said, she stood and left. “I’ve still got some work to do, see you two around. Bug Out!”

Nino turned the camera to Alya. “Well, you heard it here folks. It’s a classic he says she says, who do you believe?”

“Personally, Ladybug.”

“The cameraman is not supposed to speak, Nino. Shoot, I’ll edit that out.”

“How about I do it? Here, I’ll send it to myself.”

“So, you can take credit? No way.” She reached for it. He hit send, handing her the phone back.

“No, so I make sure you don’t cut anything important out. I’ve never seen an edited video on the Ladyblog before.”

“That’s because the people deserve the cold hard facts, with no room for indecision.”

He arched a brow, unimpressed.

She groaned, “You know what I mean. Fine, but I want to post that interview tonight.”

“Fine, fine. What editing software do you have?” He spun around in her desk chair, “I don’t want to risk messing up Nette’s video on my laptop. Flask or not.”


	31. Happy Birthday Chloe Bourgeois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided Chloe's birthday should be on the last day of the French Revolution because her surname is Bourgeois. It's her POV.

9 November 2015

Chloé lay in bed, scrolling through birthday wishes. There were the usual ones from Sabrina, Lance, and Allegra. Felix texted, hoping her present had gotten there in time, she confirmed it had. He and his mom had sent her a new purse and this vanilla lavender perfume that she was loving. A few of the models from her mother’s brand even texted her, to her delighted surprise. But not her mother.

“Happy birthday, Mademoiselle,” said Jean, “your party room is ready.”

Her party was ballroom themed this year, she’d had a pool party last year and someone almost drowned. Kim saved them, but still. She sighed, “Thank you, Jean.”

He glanced at her, understanding. “Your father is waiting to have breakfast with you in the restaurant.”

“I’ll be ready in a minute.”

He opened the closet. Her morning outfit hung in the middle beside her party dress. He took down the goldenrod yellow cardigan and black jeans setting then down on the bed and then walked over to her jewelry bow.

“Full parure today?”

“Yes, the,” she tapped her phone against her chin. “The pearls.”

She and Daddy had poached eggs on gluten-free toast and he presented her the first gift of the day, a solid gold compact engraved with her initials holding expensive imported rouge. Her lipstick was normally peach parfait but she could make an exception. She held it up smiling for a “candid” shot to send to Audrey and her grandparents. As usual, he lied about her mother’s gift arriving later and as usual she pretended to believe him. Maybe he’d get her a new dress that she’d have to throw another party just to show off.

“Thank you, Daddy, this has been wonderful. Are we having lunch together?”

“I’m afraid I have a meeting with the city council, but I’ll be sure to check in on your party.”

“Of course.”

They hugged and he saw her off to the limo, “Have a good day. Call me if there’s any trouble.”

Walking into school she was heralded by a chorus of happy birthdays, Allegra at the forefront. Even her classmates, despite their hatred of her, had an obligation to meet. Dupain-Cheng had managed to get to school early that day to set up the classroom for her birthday, Chloé had sent Sabrina for her just to make sure it was done to her satisfaction. _And tomorrow is Kubdel’s birthday. Why did we have to be born so close? It’s just ridiculous, utterly ridiculous._ She slid into her seat, adjusting the throw pillows.

“Morning Chloé,” said a voice that brought the smile back to her lips.

“Adrikins, is that purse for me?”

“Yes, I picked it out, Father’s present is inside. It’s a one-of-a-kind cloche, I think it’s the one you asked him for when we were five.”

“Well, that’s surprisingly thoughtful.” _Ten years late is better than never I suppose._

“I know. He’s even letting me go to your party, I can’t wait.”

“Me too.”

Once the whole class was in the room, Bustier had them sing _Bon__ anniversaire__,__ Nox vœux__ les plus__ sincères_ to her. Chloé basked in the attention.

She had lunch with Sabrina, Lance, and Allegra and Allan. Of course, they were going to her party, they wouldn’t miss it for the world. Anyone at school who mattered and wanted to continue to matter knew better than to turn down the invitation. The party started at six, giving everyone an hour and a half to make themselves presentable.

She mingled with the lesser popular kids, the heads of their cliques, Amber Courtemanche, the president of the drama club, Aurore and Mireille, in charge of the school newspaper and blog respectively, Sylvie Fournier, the president of the baking club, Claude Durant, the preside of the AV club. Louise and Léa Argent, they were ballerinas, she hated them, loved their technique. There was Jeanne Boucher from choir who arrived just before Bustier’s class led by Dupain-Cheng. Pity, if they hadn’t shown I could have ridiculed them tomorrow.

“Sorry we’re late Chloé,” said Dupain-Cheng as the others piled their gifts on the gift table. Cesarie was carrying hers over.

“Well, I can’t be fashionable late to my own party. All of you is ridiculous though.” She examined her outfit, Chloé wanted to believe that Dupain-Cheng was trying not to show her up on her own birthday, so she did. The younger girl wore her hair up in a bun, and currant red cheongsam with those pink flowers that were on most of her clothes and all of her school bags. “You look great.”

“Thanks. As always, you look fabulous.”

Chloé herself wore a white tea length ball gown, with a black line just above the hem and a black sash and a halter collar. Her hair was up in a chignon with one of her favorite hair comb pins, it had pearls sticking out around little white roses. It used to be Audrey’s from before she cut her hair.

“Oh, Adrikins, come dance with me,” she called out. Sabrina cleared her throat. “What is it?”

Leaning in, she held up on hand over her mouth, whispering, “Remember, you promised Kim at least one dance.”

“Right, right. Kim!”

“Yes, Chloé?”

“I had to change the theme since Mr. XY left Paris after that horrible Guitar Villain incident, the coward. Looks like you’ll be my first dance of the night.”

“Really, wow. How lame of him. So, who’s playing instead?”

“Jagged Stone.”

The rock star took his seat the piano, wearing a suit as purple as his hair. “Alright kids, a slow dance for the Birthday Girl and then it’s time to rock. Partner up, or not.” He shrugged and began playing her requested song, the one he’d dedicated to Ladybug.

She held her hand out to the swimmer, “Shall we?”

He beamed that big goofy smile of his and she led the way through the dance.

It wasn’t an exceptional birthday, they never were, and even though she couldn’t get her favorite musician, and her mother never called, she still surprised herself by having fun. She even managed not to snap at several people, mostly her classmates. The biggest plus was the giant mille-feuille cake Andre had made for her and the two hundred new pictures for her Instagram.


	32. Patrol - An Irate Kitty Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir is upset with Ladybug over her recent interview. Plagg is upset with Adrien for not training.

9 November 2015

Chat hopped across rooftops, fuming over the video Nino had shown him. It had really been harmless, no one got hurt, sure, Theo had gotten akumatized but she’d fixed it. This was arguably their least threatening akuma yet. So, why’d she had to go and do that?

He found her atop the Eiffel Tower, eating a Danish, cape flying lazily in the breeze. She’d updated her outfit with the weather getting colder, her cape had black fuzz around the collar, she wore knee-high black boots and elbow length gloves. Perhaps she was looking more like a bug now that the weather was getting worse.

She greeted him over a mouthful of Danish, seemingly laughing to herself, until she noticed his glare. “What the matter?”

“Was it really hurting anyone to let them go on thinking we were dating?”

“You have no idea how the professional world works.”

“I’ll have you know, I’m very professional in my civilian life.”

“Good, then bring that to the table here. We have a job to do Chat, stop Hawkmoth, reclaim the lost Miraculi. We’re superhero partners.”

“Partners, exactly, so you do understand.”

Now it was her turn to glare at him, “Work partners, colleagues. Maybe some day down the line we can be friends, but let’s hope we’re not doing this that long.” She looked over the city with that steely, determined gaze, speaking softly on the wind. “This isn’t good for Paris. And the faster we find Hawkmoth, the faster we can all forget anything absurd like butterfly wielding supervillains ever existed outside comic books.”

“But don’t you like being a hero, the fighting, the freedom? Us?”

“Chat Noir, we’re doing our job. It’s incredibly stressful and I’d prefer it if I could count on you to handle your share of that and continue to do your job.”

“But what about us?”

“What us?”

Across the city an alarm went off. She sighed, wings coming to life. It wouldn’t be long before she’d have to use the yo-yo to get around, the weather making it harder to fly. “Come on, we’ll pick this up later.”

He huffed, shifting to a sitting position on the balcony. “We’re superheroes, it’s our job to fight supervillains, not bank robbers. They’ve got insurance.”

“Maybe so, but we are Paris’s guardian angels and _you’ve_ got to rebuild your image.”

“Oh, and I’m sure your interview helped with that spectacularly.”

“Fine, sulk then. I’m going to see what it is.” She flew off.

Jumping through his window, he dropped his transformation and shut the glass against the cold. Plagg yawned, stretching idly.

“Weren’t we supposed to be on patrol for longer?”

“She doesn’t need us. It’s not an akuma anyways.”

“Weren’t you supposed to be fixing something?”

“Paris doesn’t need to like me for me to save it!”

Plagg yawned again, tail swaying lazily behind him, “Well, if you’re going to skip patrol then you should at least be training. Go to bed.”

“But I still have homework.”

“I’ll do it in your bag later. What’s more important, trigonometry or the fate of Paris?”

“Since when did you care about the fate of Paris?”

“Since forever. And if you don’t make up for this somehow, I’m the one who gets lectured,’ he grumbled.

“By who?”

“Only kittens who train are allowed to know,” he sassed, tiny arms akimbo.

Adrien laughed, “Kittens, that’s new. Aren’t you a kitten?”

“Kid I’m older than the dinosaurs. Second oldest Kwami in existence.”

“Mhm. Just, let me get a head start.”

He hissed, glaring at pile of papers he wished he hadn’t told him to leave off until after the party. _If I had known the night would turn out like this, I would have stressed not to go. _He huffed and leaned against a stack of textbooks, humming to himself to stay awake. He couldn’t figure out why he was so tired at such a wonderful hour. Maybe it was his full stomach. Maybe it was the cooling weather. He just felt a little off, it was familiar, like most things were familiar when you were ancient. But that just meant he couldn’t place it well.


	33. Timebreaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Largely focusing on Alix's thoughts and worries after the events of Timebreaker. There will be no Ladyblog chapter afterwards though. Well, probably not.

10 November 2015

It was her parents twentieth anniversary today, as well as Alix’s birthday. They planned their lunch date so she could watch the bakery during her lunch break. Marinette walked down the stairs as Sabine fixed a pink hibiscus into her hair, over her left ear[1].

“Well, with or without,” asked Sabine seeing her coming from the mirror.

Marinette hesitated, “With?”

“You’re sure it’s not better without?”

“Either way you look perfect, Mom.”

“It’s not every day you celebrate your 20th wedding anniversary.”

“Marinette! Can you come here,” called Tom from the bakery.

She ran down the stairs as Sabine assured the flower was secured. Tom turned to his daughter; arms outstretched in emphasis.

“Well?”

She gave him the once over, he was still in his work clothes. “Well what?”

“My moustache, I groomed it.”

“Is it too short? Should I shave the whole thing off? Maybe it’s a little crooked on one s—”

“You look perfect, Dad…Except for one thing.” She pointed down to his flour covered apron.

“Thanks sweetheart,” he ran off to change with her giggling after him.

“No problem Dad!”

In a few minutes they were leaving the bakery, in new coats too. Sabine wore a black swing and Tom, who never really got cold, wore a leather jacket, it was new to him and well cared for.

“You’re going to be late,” said Marinette, hurrying them out the door.

“Now don’t forget, Mrs. Chamack is coming to pick up her Eiffel Tower cake in thirty minutes, we’re depending on you.”

The Eiffel Tower cakes was decorated with macaroons and strawberries. Maybe she’d order one for an event one day. Or she and her sweet toothed Kwami could eat one. “Yeah, yeah, no sweat, piece of cake,” she shut the door, grinning at her little joke.

Tom sighed questioningly but put an arm over Sabine as they walked away. They really did need to make that reservation.

“Wow,” she said, letting Tikki out from her cardigan pocket. “Married 20 years…pretty cool isn’t it, Tikki?”

“Time flies when you’re having fun,” she said, flying joyfully.

Marinette picked up her math textbook, “And stands still when you’re doing homework.”

Tikki giggled.

The happy couple were seated at their table in Le Grand Paris’s restaurant when Tom caught sight of his daughter’s good friend Alix. They waved at each other. Mr. Kubdel looked over, curious, and nodded politely at them.

“You remember them, don’t you? Marinette’s parents. You were at her Halloween party.”

“Yes, I remember, they make the best bread in the whole of Paris. How could I forget last year’s contest winner?” He chanced a glance down at her foot sticking out from below the table cloth, trying not to frown at her sneakers. “Couldn’t you have made more of an effort to dress nicely?”

“What do you mean, I took off my cap,” she gestured to her cap sitting on the table.

“But this is a special day.”

“Well it’s only a birthday.”

He tutted, reaching in his blazer. “No. This is a _special_ birthday.” He held up a small silver watch, the size of her palm. “This family heirloom was made by one of our ancestors many, many years ago. It been passed down from one generation to the next.”

She shook her head, uninterested and disappointed.

“On their fifteenth birthday.” He slid it across the table to her, “And today, it’s your turn to inherit it.”

She shrugged, holding up her right arm, “It’s pretty sweet Dad, but I’ve already got a watch. Synced up to my smartphone.”

He chuckled, “Sometimes, there’s more to things than meets the eye. Let’s just say our ancestor was…” he reached down and pressed the center of the snowflake patterned cover. It twinkled, flashing soft blue light as it opened to a swirling smoke forming a blue hologram of a woman holding a watch with Roman numerals. “Ahead of his time.”

Alix gasped and he shut it quickly.

“Of course, I’d understand if you’d rather me buy you a new pair of rollerblades.”

She threw herself over the table, grabbing it from him. “No, Dad, I’m stoked to have it. It’s awesome, thank you.” Her phone rang with her alarm.

“Are your friends waiting?”

“Yeah, but; I don’t want to bail on you. It’s cool.”

“No, no, go ahead.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ll be home for dinner.”

She nodded, putting her hat on as she got up. He held her hands in his.

“Now take good care of it.”

“Of course.”

“Come on Marinette, you can do it,” said Tikki flying around her frustrated holder. “Just remember the formula. Think, Marinette.”

Her eye twitched and she let go of her head. “I might be able to do it if you weren’t distracting me so much with your encouraging words.”

Tikki giggled.

Her phone chimed with a text. It was her cousin Bridgette sending a cute picture of herself with the latest fashion craze, hair clips that made it look like flowers were growing out of your head.[2] Marinette was in the process of texting her back when Alya called mid-type.

“Hey, Alya. What’s up?” Marinette cringed. “The what? The bet between Alix and Kim? They didn’t postpone that? No, of course I didn’t forget. I already made the banner for it. I know everyone counting on me. But, um…can you come get it. I’m manning the bakery right now. Seriously, Alya, there’s no one else I can leave here. My parents are on their date. Well, I can’t run there in five minutes. No, I won’t make Alix carry her own banner but…Okay, okay, I’m on my way. I can’t stay though.”

She hung up and grabbed the banner from her chaise.

“But Marinette, what about Mrs. Chamack?”

“I’ve got twenty minutes and I won’t be long,” she started a timer. “Besides, they’re all counting on me.”

“Is this a friend thing or a class representative thing?”

“Friend thing.”

“You’ll never make it to Trocadéro in five minutes, it’s too far.”

“Not too far for Ladybug,” she winked.

Ladybug yo-yoed across Paris; her wings not happy with the creepy cold. Hopefully Hawkmoth would feel the effects of the change in weather too. She landed on the landing of the stairs so her friends wouldn’t see her and ran down the hundred or so steps to where a class of College students waited. Even Chloé was there, since it was a classmate’s birthday and they all went to her party.

Marinette unfurled the knot banner to their joyous exclamations.

“That’s beautiful.”

“Impressive, Marinette,” said Adrien.

Alya snapped a picture for her blog.

“You all picked the wrong side to cheer on. Look’s like Alix hasn’t even shown up,” said Kim. “Probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete lime me.”

“Spoke to o soon, Kim,” said Alix, skating up to them.

Marinette handed the Banner to Nino and Adrien, wishing the two racers luck. “Oh, and Kim, Mireille says you owe her ten Euros when you lose.”

“_If_ I lose,” he corrected scoffing. Max smiled fondly up at him.

“Wait, you’re not staying,” asked Alix.

She gave her an apologetic smile, “Sorry, my parents put me in charge of the bakery and I’ve got to be there to give Mrs. Chamack her cake. I’ll watch Alya’s recording.”

“Yeah, fine. But after I’ve got to show you this super cool watch my dad gave me.”

“Look forward to it, later,” she called running back to the stairs.

“Now where was I, oh right,” she glared at Kim, “Your ridiculous bets are over. I’m gonna leave you in the dust, meathead.”

“You’re no match for me. My neck’s bigger than your thigh.”

Alya laughed, “Is that a good thing?” she said to Nino.

“Only to Kim.”

Since their faces were mere inches apart, Max pushed them away from each other, fixing his glasses. “Let’s review the official rules. Two laps around the fountains, approximately five hundred yards. The first one over the line is declared the victor. If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited from making any dares for the rest of the school year.”

Surprisingly it was Juleka who cupped her hands over her mouth stating, “We’re through with all of your stupid dares.”

“Yeah, that’s right,” called Ivan.

“No more dares,” declared Nathaniel, pumping his fist.

Max held his arms out to either side of him, “On your marks,” the two racers readied themselves, Kim crouching like an Olympic runner. He was not a runner. “Get set…” He stretched forward.

Alix straightened, “Hold up!” Kim fell.

He groaned as his friends laughed, Chloé’s the loudest.

“Forfeiting already?”

She skated up to Alya, “Hold on to this, Alya. I don’t want to drop it during the race.”

She looked down the small silver watch, expression wrought with worry. “Hold on, girl, I can’t. I…”

“Guard it with your life. It’s a family heirloom.”

“But…” she blinked twice, momentarily unsure what to do. They she glanced at Adrien holding the sign up with Nino. “Hey Adrien, would you mind holding this? I’ve got to record the race for my blog.”

“No problem,” he said quickly.

“On your marks. Get set. Go!”

Kim got the head start but Alix had the advantage of wheels.

Adrien shook with the force of Nino’s cheering. He decided to match his enthusiasm, can’t let his friends think he wasn’t supportive.

“Last lap,” called Max as they rushed past him.

“Adrikins, what’s that you got there,” asked Chloé, managing to grab the watch from his hand. “Some super old case or something?”

“Careful, it’s Alix’s.”

“If it’s Alix’s, it’s probably worthless.” She traced the pattern along the casing, gasping when blue light and spoke poured out when she pressed the center. She threw it up in surprise, scrambled to catch it, but Adrien’s cheers sent it flying onto the makeshift track where it rolled to a stop in Alix’s path. They both realized pretty quickly that they had messed up as the skater ran over her heirloom, smashing it into dozens of little pieces. Her friends gasped and Alya got it on video.

“Yeah, woohoo,” cheered Alix over her victory, Kim panting behind her. She turned to see why no one else was happy and screamed at the sight of her broken watch.

“I call a rematch. That false start threw me off,” said Kim as she rolled past him, shellshocked.

Dropping to her knees, she picked up the broken remains, as many as could fit in her hands and glared at Alya. “Did you do this?”

“Uh…I…had to videotape the race, so I gave the watch to Adrien and then Chloé took it and Adrien accidentally knocked it from her hands cheering and then, uh, then you skated over it.” She gave a short nervous laugh, more like a heh, but that it barely an English word.

Alix rose, tears running down her cheeks, bright blue eyes darkening with anger. “My old man gave this to me. This watch is totally a family heirloom.”

She skated away, sobbing softly, and no one was willing to go after her. They knew that someone should, but Alix preferred to cry alone. She skated away and soon after a black butterfly followed her.

Mrs. Chamack came early. Marinette boxed the large cake up sending her off with a warm smile and well wishes, before hunkering down behind the counter to finish her math homework before lunch ended. Then Alya texted her the video and the notification that the Ladyblog was livestreaming popped up.

“Oh no, what could have happened now,” asked Tikki as Marinette fast-forwarded to the last few minutes to see the victory and Alix accidently running over her watch. “None of them apologized either.”

“Then I guess we’ve got to do some damage control.” She ran into the back, transforming and heading out through her skylight.

Timebreaker raced around the Trocadéro, prepared to steal time from her friends, she needed it if she wanted to go back far enough to get her watch. Her first target was Kim, he futilely tried to run.

Adrien had done the hero thing to do, he noticed the sound of the wheels against the pavement and turned just in time to see today’s akuma. He yelled for his classmates to run, habitually going for a place to transform but he paused. He hadn’t trained the night before and he was still upset about their fight.

“Aren’t you going to transform,” asked Plagg, noticing the commotion and phasing through the zipped breast pocket of his leather jacket.

He glanced back from his hiding spot, having gotten far enough away that Timebreaker would only be worried about the others, and huffed. “Weren’t you the one who told me I couldn’t do this without Ladybug?”

Plagg rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t fight.”

Arms crossed he turned away, channeling that bratty behavior he learned from Chloé, “Doesn’t matter. She doesn’t need me anyways.”

The kwami puffed agitated air from his nostrils, unwilling to look around for the Guardian who was surely watching. This is why they had been against children, but Fu was only sure that the missing Miraculi were wielded by an adult and none of those candidates had been so compatible with the Ladybug and Black Cat. Her appearance at least pulled his attention from his holder. She’d knocked the akuma down and she was reached out for help.

“Please, help me. I mess up, please help. Please,” she begged; arm outstretched to the small girl in the pink poncho sweater.

“No,” cried Ladybug, but the petite blonde was already too close.

Timebreaker grabbed her and Plagg couldn’t see her face but he heard her cackling, followed by the taunt, “Sweet, Rose, always thinking of others before yourself. One minute.”

“I’ve got to destroy her akuma before everyone disappears. Where on earth is that Cat?”

“She’s looking for you.”

Mylene was next, she tripped running, then Alya who wouldn’t stop recording. Ladybug hadn’t seen when Sabrina and Chloé were hit but they didn’t look like they had the chance to run. She’d only managed to stop her from getting Ivan by lassoing her wrist away with the yo-yo, only to be tucked forward and sprawled against the red road. Plagg gasped and would have dove into the ring willingly if Adrien hadn’t noticed to and transformed. Chat Noir had just enough time to jump in Timebreaker’s path, hugging Ladybug as the hand slapped down on his back and he faded.

“Chat Noir? No!”

The rollerblades beeped, fully charged. “Oh, wow, six minutes in one go. Must have been those nine lives. Gotta go, the past is waiting.”

The crepuscule appeared over her face and she didn’t need to hear Hawkmoth to feel his impatient anger.

“Timebreaker, the Miraculous! Take Chat Noir’s ring before he disappeared.”

Ladybug blocked her path, an icy glare in those blue eyes.

Timebreaker rushed her, and was grabbed by the wrist, spun, and thrown away.

“Chill out Hawkmoth, I have a sick plan.” She turned and skating as fast as she could up the path, ignoring Ladybug’s wire as it wrapped around her waist, dragging her up the stairs and into the past.

“What just happened?” Cheers from below alerted her to when they had arrived and she rose to see her friends just before the inciting incident. Mind racing, trying to predict every possible outcome, she called for Chloé to put the watch down and her friends turned, gasping at Timebreaker, flipping through the air after her leap from the building above. The watch broke, doomed to happen. Alix and Timebreaker blamed her. Just short of swearing, she called her cellphone. Mrs. Chamack should have gotten her cake by now, which at least meant she’d have back up until Chat Noir arrived.

“Marinette, I don’t have time to explain. Alix has been akumatized.”

She stared wide eyed at Tikki whose expression mirror her own.

“If someone has been akumatized we have to go.”

“Right. Tikki! Spots on.”

“Okay, it’s time to transform. Your friends are dying,” insisted Plagg, watching the akuma nervously. He really, really, really didn’t want to get blamed for this.

A look at the fading Chloé forced him to bite back his retort. He transformed and dropped down behind Ladybug, assessing the situation.

“Chat Noir, I can’t explain now but we’ve got to capture Timebreaker’s akuma. Your life depends on it.”

Trying to lighten the mood and show some good spirit, he joked, “Which life? I’ve got nine.”

Not the right time as evidenced by her glare and stomp. “I’m serious! The Akuma is in her rollerblades. We’ve got to release it.”

He nodded, expression hardening into a seriousness befitting a hero, as best he could with that bell around his neck. It never got old.

They leapt off the roof.

The two Timbreakers faced them, it was hard to see their eyes behind the giant, bug-like goggle that reminding him of a fly.

“Am I seeing double all of sudden?”

“Another thing I don’t have time to explain.”

“The energy from these two will be enough for both of us to go farther back in time.”

“I want my watch back. Let’s do it.”

“Whatever you do, don’t let either of them touch you.”

“Get the Miraculous, Timebreaker!”

Ladybug switched to her Bugstick, preferring a long-range weapon for an enemy like this. They knocked the two down but could break their rollerblades.

“If we were faster, they’d be no match for us.” She couldn’t tell which Timebreaker was her original anymore.

“Then let’s stock up on more energy first. Then we’ll destroy them.”

Honestly, Paris was getting too used to the constant threat and subsequent appearance of akumas because no one paid any mind to the two coming towards them until they found themselves fading from existence after a hard slap.

“We’ve got enough speed, let’s go hardcore on Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“Once we get the energy from these two,” she started.

“We’ll have enough to go back in time together,” she continued.

“And get our watch.”

The two rushed the heroes who, in their surprise, halted in a less than fighting stance.

“I thought we were chasing them.”

A familiar yo-yo shot out from the rooftop, knocking the two akumas off their feet.

“Hey you two, need a hand,” said the Ladybug of this timeline. She will henceforth be referred to as LB2.

“Thanks,” said Ladybug.

Chat Noir looked between the two, mouth agape, utterly confused.

LB2 landed beside them. “They’re insane on their rollerblades.”

“Unstoppable on the ground.”

“So…what if they’re not on the ground?”

“Two Ladybugs? I’m in heaven.” He figured one of them was bound to like him.

They wore twin expressions of annoyance.

“We’d better go back now. There’ll be less of them.”

“I’m done.”

“Don’t fail me this time.”

Timebreaker and Timebreaker moved to build up speed and our two heroines deduced in unison, “They’re planning to go back in time again.” They each threw up their yo-yos with a call of “Lucky Charm.” Ladybug got a length of paracord and LB2 a traffic cone, not without their signature black polka, red base pattern.

“Any ideas?” they asked.

“While you two figures this out, I’ll try and buy some time.” He rushed forward.

Ladybug and LB2 looked around, finding that Andre’s ice cream sign was the only other charm they needed.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Of course.”

They ran to set up their trap while Chat Noir used cataclysm on a mural, blocking the two akumas path and forcing them to turn to a waiting Ladybug. “Let’s freeze her on our way past.” They reached out, Ladybug held the paracord taut and jumped over them, tying they legs together. They skating wildly out of control in their makeshift three-legged race. “We’re going too fast! We can’t stop!” LB2 dragged the Glacier’s sign over the traffic cone, forming a ramp, as the two akumas went flying two yo-yos shot up, wrapping around their ankles and tugging of the possessed rollerblades. They snapped them over their knee, akumatized objects must become infinitely weaker or else it’s the magic of the suit, and purify the akuma.

The Miracle Cure merges the two timelines, the two ladybugs, the two Alix’s and restores the destroyed watch. Ladybug finds she’s only somewhat aware of how the magic works, deep, deep inside her.

“I believe this is yours,” she took a knee before Alix, holding out the watch.

“Sweet. You fixed it, thank you.”

The excitement rubbing off on her, Ladybug laughed, “Of course. Just remember there’s always another way to fix things. I’m not the only one who can perform miracles.”

“Yeah? Alright, but I swear not to let it break again.”

Ladybug nodded and shot her yo-yo out, her cape flapping behind her as she swung away.

Alix sat crossed legged on the pink chaise, hugging herself, staring down at the watch. A number of thoughts wanted and unwanted hopped around in her brain. _I really did that. Why can I remember? They didn’t apologize. I was being so careful. Wasn’t I? The others didn’t remember so soon. Should I apologize or does it not matter? What will Dad think? I can’t believe I did that._

“Alix,” Marinette yelled, having said her name five times already. “Are you okay?”

“What, oh, yeah.” She moves to put the watch in her pocket but they’re too small. “Do you want to go to the ice rink after school?”

“I was just about to ask you. Hey, I know I already gave you your gift, but how about this cute little bag,” she held up her sketchbook showing off a wrist bag with a snake design matching her hoodie sleeves.

Alix frowned, “What’s that for?”

“For your watch. It’ll be padded. Or you could start wearing a fanny pack.”

She rolled her eyes at the designer’s smirk. “I just need deeper pockets. But a special bag for a special watch would be nice. Check it out.” She tapped the center of the pattern like her father had and beamed with familial pride at Marinette’s awe over the magic of the watch.

“That’s an _heirloom_?”

“What can I say,” she shrugged, “my ancestors were ahead of their time.”

“Marinette, we’re back.”

“Coming Mom.” Grabbing their bags, they descended through the trapdoor.

Alix hoped the rest of their classes went by fast, they weren’t going to excuse her for getting akumatized, not when it was easily dealt with and becoming so common. She considered taking the rest of the day off sick, but then her father wouldn’t let her go to the ice rink and everyone would look at her weirdly like they did Nathaniel and Aurore and she didn’t think she could stop herself from snapping. The worst part was, she knew the video was already up on the Ladyblog.

Mylene didn’t seem to hold anything against her while they worked in lab and sat quietly reading in history. But M. D’Argencourt found it prudent to excuse her from gym, it was still her birthday. She waited in the library with Nino, watching him edit the final clips of their movie, “Through the Eye of the Needle” deciding after all to leave out the body finding scene but keeping the ‘50’s autopsy and the closed casket burial so the old man Marinette volunteered with didn’t have to take more time from his schedule. Though he had been very interested in the process, more interested than the rest of the actors, even Chloé with her demands.

She watched it over with him twice before they sent it in, first my email and then again after class by mail as instructed by the guidelines. They had six days before the deadline and she teased him about cutting it close.

“I hope we win. At least second place,” he said, walking with them to the ice rink.

“We’ll do fine. Maybe there will be an award for costume design.”

“Yeah, so at the very least second place.”

Laughing, she pushed him playfully, missing the blush on his cheeks. Alix rolled her eyes, gripping the strap of her bag, still trying not to think of earlier. She was honestly glad Marinette hadn’t been there, she’d already made almost all of their friends disappear.

_Rose. I should apologize to Rose._

“Hope you find your mystery boy,” said Nino, seeing them off.

“Me too. I’m beginning to think it wasn’t that important at all.” Her lips curled into a hard frown and her friends shared a worried glance.

“Don’t let it stress you out too much,” he said.

“I feel like there should be a lost and found here,” said Alix.

“Yeah, but it’s so small, it could get lost in the lost and found, or flung away when someone else picks something up. I’m not taking any chances.”

“You can’t keep coming here after school forever.”

“Not forever, just until I find a clue to who he is. I don’t even remember his face that well, just that his hair matched his eyes and he had earplugs. He looked like a mix between grunge and hipster, I hate how those two are starting to meld.”

“Uh-huh. Well, I’ve got babysitting. Good luck.”

“You too. Later.”

“See ya.”

Alix didn’t actually mind going back to the ice rink every day. Where blading riled her up skating calmed her down, the competitive need for it having dulled when they were younger. Besides, she was opposed to going back to lessons, learning all those routines, dancing with blades on your feet should have been cool and edgy, pun intended, yet somehow it was always ignored in favor of the breathtaking beauty of the routines.

“Maybe I’ll try hockey.”

“Could be fun. You’d have to relearn though.”

“Probably.”

She didn’t keep much of an eye on Marinette while skating, allowing herself to zone out on the ice as best as she could with a mind that never quieted. She didn’t notice the blue haired boy coming in with Juleka until Marinette flagged her down.

“Alix, he’s Juleka’s brother,” she said breathlessly.

She looked from the slightly older boy with his easy smile and Juleka, who won the award for shyest student three years in a row. “That checks.”

“But you said you found my lucky pic?”

“Oh, right, yeah. Here it is. I’m really, really sorry.”

“No harm done. I came back to look for it after, guess I missed you.”

“He’s been dragging me here every day after work,” said Juleka, surprisingly.

“I just so happened to not be scheduled today. Pretty lucky, huh?”

“Pretty, yeah.” Alix elbowed her so her face wouldn’t get stuck in that nervous smile.

“Well, glad that’s all settled. Wanna do another lap around the rink?”

“Two. I didn’t get to see your race earlier.”

Luka arched a brow and Juleka explained. “Want to stay and hang with your friends?”

“I’m using all my concentration to stand.”

He burst into laughter, she glared at him.

_Wish I had a fun older brother._ “We can teach you, if you like. Not to brag, but we’ve been skating since we were five.”

“Impressive. Could I get some of those lessons, I’ve only been skating for two months now?”

Juleka’s look was unimpressed, though a small smirk tugged at her lips as she asked Alix to help her. She did all but push Luka to Marinette.

“Is your watch okay?”

“Yeah. It’s in our locker.”

She nodded, gripping the rail at the merest hint of momentum.

“I can just take you across the rink first.”

“No, no, I don’t want to drag you down. I can do this.”

They heard Marinette’s nervous vomit of apologies as Luka tried to stand, laughing breathlessly.

“Besides, I can’t be worse than him.”

It was the same for Alix, though in a less playful way. She couldn’t be a bigger disappointment than Jalil who had taken one too many Indiana Jones movies seriously. _I should tell Dad, it’s fixed, but I should tell him._ She didn’t want to lose his trust, though she had never really been the honest one.

[1] Still looking on the significance of flowers behind the ear in China but since it’s a hibiscus I’m moving it to her left ear, they are celebrating their marriage after all.

[2] A real thing happening in Beijing and onward in China October 2015 that I found looking up the flower thing.


	34. Meeting the Kwamis: Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the subject of time...

11 November 2015

Fluff, the hyperactive rabbit kwami that spoke in riddles, munched on a leaf of lettuce. Marinette had expected them to like carrots since all the kwamis seemed to recharge with sweets and junk food, for them at least, but Fu, Wayzz, and Tikki agreed they didn’t need anymore sugar in their system just then.

“Hawkmoth playing with time is certainly dangerous enough, but you handled yourself well.”

“Thank you. It’s really weird though, our memories are identical except for where they differ when I called my past self. It’s so surreal, like a dream.”

“What fades with time and heals with care,” said Fluff. “The scars not deep, so don’t be scared.”

“You’ll be fine,” translated Tikki.

“I must warn you though, the rabbit miraculous is only used in case of dire, dire emergencies. Fluff has the power to travel through time as well as restore and decay objects.”

“So, a little bit of Plagg and a little bit of Sass. Cute.”

Fluff gagged at the mention of Sass, he may not be their yin but that didn’t mean he could get away with manipulating time, regardless of its benefits to the Order.

“Yes, which is why I don’t think you should transform this time; the risk is too great.”

“Of course, Master. This will be for the sole purpose of study. Fluff, what’s your weapon?”

“A hammer made of jade and a protector from the rain. Circles make much better clocks.”

“You mean an umbrella. Does it have little bunny patterns?” She couldn’t help gushing at the thought.

Fluff shrugged. “If gifts you give to kwamis each, I would like marble with an iris peak.”

Marinette furrowed her brows in confusion, looking to Tikki for answers.

“Oh, that’s easy,” declared the kwami and to her holder’s hidden dismay, she spit a glowing pink glob onto the table. The glittered goo faded to reveal a clear marble with an iris flower inside. Fluff bounced off the walls in joy, giggling hysterically.

“I’m lost.”

“Well, Tikki is the kwami of creation,” said Wayzz helping Fu push the tea set out of the rabbit’s path.

“Yeah, I get that. Why the riddles?”

“Fluff really likes Alice in Wonderland and riddles,” said Tikki, eyes following the rabbit around the room. “I think one of their past holders really liked them.”

“One out of the two,” Wayzz whispered conspiratorially to Marinette. “But about your memory, they’re right, the confusion will fade away. _We_ will of course be able to remember. Which remind me, Master. We must speak with Plagg.”

“Right, yes, of course.”

“Then I’ll head out. It was nice meeting you Fluff.”

Fluff landed on her shoulder, pressing a hug to her cheek and thanking them for the marble.

“Oh, and I’ll send you a copy of the movie. Thanks again for helping.”

“Happy to. I’ve always loved the movies. Travel safely.”

He put the Miracle Box away and Wayzz went to fetch Plagg, the sooner the better.

“I know, I know,” defended the tiny cat. “If I could have jumped in sooner, I would have.”

He was met with crossed arms and stern glares.

“Look, I’ll have a talk with the kid again. I’ll even train him more, though he’s already a good fencer. And he _has_ progressed. I wasn’t expecting him to be able to use Black Storm.”

“Yes, that is rather impressive considering the circumstances. We will continue his evaluation. Is there anything else you’d like to report?”

“I haven’t met your trainee yet, and honestly I am a little offended.”

Fu chuckled, “Perhaps one day. But for now, we must keep their identities secret. Has he broached the subject again?”

“No. Just their fight over the interview. We’ll do patrol alone tonight, rebuild trust, all that stuff.” He yawned, “Until then, I’d really like to get back to my nap.”

“Feeling fatigued?”

“Nope,” he grinned, flashing fangs, “just lazy. It’s my whole thing Fu, you should know that by now.”

“Very well. Do keep our discussion in mind.”

“Of course. I’m always mindful.”

He flew off and the Guardian wondered, once again, if he had made the right choices.


	35. Adrien's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is, for the first time ever, allowed to have fun on his birthday. There's even a small, class party held for him at school.

16 November 2015

Monday morning Adrien woke up feeling refreshed, relaxed, and rejoiced, because for the first time ever his father allowed him to have a birthday party.

“He must have learned from the Bubble incident,” he told Plagg while brushing his teeth.

The party would be held at school because Gabriel could only stand one child at a time in his mansion. It was a small, class party, with a cake from the Dupain-Chengs and catering from Le Grand Paris. After seeing the decorations for Chloé and Alix’s birthday Adrien was excited to find the customized set up for him. Ocean blue balloons, like his beloved’s eyes, a sugar free red velvet cupcake, and a few presents on his desk. A scarf from Marinette and some new music from Nino.

“What’d your old man give you?”

“The same pen he gives me every year. It’s not too bad. At least I’m getting a party.”

“True, true. So, you’ve got fifteen pens?”

“He started giving them to me when I was ten. I think I told him I wanted to help him work, so he gave me fake contracts to sign.”

A wide grin split Nino’s face, “If I may tear a page from my good friend’s book, that’s adorable.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever said that.”

“Marinette, Adrien. I’m talking about Marinette.”

“Oh, right, that makes more sense.”

“So, what else are we doing for your birthday?”

“Um… we could go over to my place and play Super Mecha Strike III before dinner. Nathalie swears Father isn’t working tonight.”

“Sweet. But I should warn you, I’ve trained with the—”

“Adrikins! Happy Birthday!” Chloé flung her arms around his neck. “I’m sorry your present isn’t here yet. It was too heavy and they’ll have to deliver it to your house.”

He knew she had forgotten and pretended to believe her anyways. “Looking forward to it.”

“I’m sure you’ll love it.”

“Best,” finished Nino, rolling his eyes. It got him a good glare from the blue-eyed blonde, but not one he wasn’t used to.

“Just, call me when you get it, okay?”

“Of course.” She immediately left him to scold Sabrina for not reminding her. Sabrina gave reassurances he couldn’t hear. “She never changes.”

“Nope.”

His party was held during lunch. The cake was a sugar-free, gluten-free chocolate and Marinette had even snuck him a passion fruit macaroon. It took him a minute to remember why she knew that. When she was first elected; she had everyone fill out questionnaires about their favorite things that she would try and incorporate into her term.

“Thus ish amashing Marn,” he said, still chewing.

She snickered, covering her mouth in a failed attempt to hide her laughter. “Thanks. I made it myself.”

He swallowed, “Wow. Wish I knew how to bake.”

“You know, there is a baking club in school. Have you met Sylvie Fournier yet, or Ivory?”

“Ivory?”

“Jack Clément, everyone calls him Ivory, everyone who knows him at least. He’s in M. Laurent’s class. The art teacher.”

“Oh, I don’t have that class. I think Sylvie’s in my fencing class though, I’ll talk to her.”

“Great. When she asks why you’re interested, tell her you saw the video. Nino made it.”

“Okay.”

She shot him a pair of finger guns and headed over to Alya, holding her slice of cake.

The Agreste household was as quiet and demure as ever. The two remaining family members say at opposite ends of the table, Nathalie standing beside Gabriel giving him a withering glare. She cleared her throat; he gave no response. She nudged him, looking pointedly at his son.

Sighing, Gabriel wiped his mouth and tried to lessen his scowl. “So, Adrien, how was the party?”

“It was great. Nino gave me some new music to listen to and Marinette made me a scarf.”

“Marinette?”

“You remember the class representative. She won your bowler hat competition.”

“Oh, that’s right.”

Exasperated, Nathalie looked to the heavens with a quick prayer and smiled at Adrien. “May we see it?”

“Of course.” He practically ran to his room.

“Why do we want to see it?”

“Because you’re holding another competition.”

“Why?”

“Since you refuse to take an intern, you need more good publicity before the winter fashion show. I’ve already got the whole thing planned out. I considered it be a jacket, but that may take too long and we need something that would complement your designs. A scarf seems like the perfect idea, doesn’t it?” Her smile was altogether too smug but he couldn’t argue that the publicity did help his sales.

“Here is it,” called Adrien, forcing himself to walk calmly up to his father, wearing a giddy grin.

“It’s lovely.”

Gabriel inspected it, it was a lace rib pattern, acrylic yarn, dyed deep sky blue. “Yes, it is.”

“And,” Nathalie pressed.

“I believe your friend should join in the next competition we’re hosting. Nathalie will fill you in on the details.” 

“Really? She’d love that.”

Nathalie went to answer the door, it was Chloé’s present. That was enough socializing for Gabriel that day.

After his hour-long call with Chloé, he decided to top the night off with coasting across the rooftops.

“Plagg, mind if we go out for a bit? It’s Chat Noir’s birthday too.”

Stuffing his face with cheese, the kwami nodded. “Technically, I guess. But if you see Ladybug, you’re on patrol.”

“Got it. Plagg, claws out!”

Leaping across Paris was utterly liberating. The city was alive in a whole new way at night, which he found odd because most places, including the metro, were closed. Yes, he kept an eye out for any trouble akumas or otherwise, though Plagg really didn’t need to lecture him on responsibility. He was plenty responsible and the kwami was the one who told him he needed to have more fun. A mischievous grin working his lips, he decided to check in on his friends, maybe surprise Nino. A small pang of pain stopped him from moving though, he wasn’t sure why, but he thought maybe it was Plagg.

“I’m not going to reveal myself. I just thought he’d love to see his idol,” he clarified. The pain receded and he headed over to the DJ’s house.

He was asleep of course, as was Chloé and even Marinette. But Alya wasn’t, she flagged him down from her balcony, already recording.

“Hey, super Chat. Have you checked the Ladyblog recently?”

He sat on the railing, one leg pulled up, the other hanging lazily off above her balcony floor. “No, but how’s the poll?”

“I’m closing it in two minutes. I’d love to see your reaction to the final vote. How have things been with you ate the Bug anyways?”

“Bugaboo? Just fine. She’s not on patrol tonight, figured I’d give her a break, let her have that beauty rest.”

She snorted, showing him the scroll of comments going upward.

He rolled his eyes. “I _will_ get back to work, as soon as I’m done here. Have to check in on my favorite citizens. Besides, I don’t need beauty rest, I’m already purr-fect.”

“And there’s the pun. We were beginning to think your well ran dry.”

“Oh, I just needed to get a feline fur it. Now that I’m back in the swing of things, it should be easy to please my adoring paw-blic.” He chuckled, swinging his tail in his hand.

“It’s time, let’s see the final vote.” She took him inside to see her laptop, closing the poll.

It read: Who do you believe? Ladybug or Chat Noir?

Ladybug: 85%

Chat Noir: 15%

He didn’t stick around to read the comments.

“Well that was a mistake,” he told Plagg.

The kwami shrugged. “Who cares, there are other girls out there for you to sacrifice yourself for.”

“She could have died and that was as much you as it was me.”

Unflinching, looking him dead in the eye, Plagg said, “I will neither confirm nor deny any of my actions while in the ring.” And bit into a wedge of his delicious beloved cheese.

“Seriously. Are you sure there’s nothing else you’re willing to eat?”

“Positive. But hey, at least now you two can just be friends and work on defeating Hawkmoth. Speaking of which, since your patrol is over, let’s get to training.”

“But it’s my birthday.”

“It’s after midnight. Let’s work on unlocking your other powers and practicing Black Storm.”

“Alright. Let me brush my teeth.” _Am I really meant to be Just Friends with Ladybug?... No, it’s like Father said, the public will talk, they’ve got no bearing on who we are as people, even if we are celebrities. Maybe I’ll try a different approach. After the next akuma, I can ask her out for some coffee of hot cocoa. Ladybug doesn’t seem like the coffee type anyways._

He hummed contentedly as he climbed into bed, Plagg joining along.


	36. Meeting the Kwamis: Mullo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As part of her Guardian training and Tikki's training for her as Ladybug, Marinette wear's Mullo's necklace for about three hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, since I haven't really done much shipping wise, Marinette is bisexual in this fic.  
Brownie Points if you can find the real Mick Jagger titles based off the parodies.

18 November 2015

Marinette packed her bag for her hangout with Alya and the girls after her meeting with Master Fu. They were going to the movies and then the arcade. Juleka told her Luka would probably be there, he had a part time job there at the moment.

“I’m really glad things turned out okay with Luka, and that he wasn’t mad at me.”

“Yes, he seemed very sweet. I’ve never seen a human with such colorful hair before.”

“Really? I’ve been thinking about dying mine, maybe pink or red.”

“It is your lucky color,” she nodded to the red turtleneck she was wearing.

“And I look great in it.” They giggled and Marinette held open her newest purse design, something she was testing out for a Miraculous themed line of accessories, a black quilted back with a ladybug pendant clasp. There was also a pawprint patterned baguette bag. “Ready to go?”

“Yes. But before we do, I think you’re ready to advance a bit in your training. Which is why today I want you to meet Mullo, the rat kwami.”

“Mullo. Got it. I guess I’ll find out why when I meet them.”

“Her, and yes. It should be fun too. Like you, she tends to juggle many responsibilities at once.”

“And I’m managing just fine. Shall we grab some macaroons on the way?”

“An éclair would be nice. I want to try a strawberry one.”

“Alright. What should I get for Mullo?”

“Anything with apples.”

“I’ll see what we have in stock.”

Mullo looked more like a mouse floating around in circles, munching into an apple tart.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she cried between bites. “This is the sweetest thing I’ve ever had. It’s really tasty. Do you bake? Are you a baker? That would make you a perfect fit for Tikki, she’s got a bigger sweet tooth than me.”

“Mullo, why don’t you settle down and explain your powers to Ma—my apprentice?”

“Of course.” She dove onto the table, breaking the remaining tart into three chunks and dividing herself into three kwamis, sharing the remaining tart. “I am the kwami of multitudes, I can multiply myself or like water, divide myself. I can also shrink you down if need be.”

“Sounds perfect for someone with a busy schedule.”

“Oh, I usually am. But it does take a toll of my wielder.” She finished the last bite of her tart and became one Mullo again. “Though I’m very helpful.”

“And so cute,” she gushed. “What’s your transformation activator?”

“Mullo, let’s get squeaky.”

“Why don’t you take Mullo with you this afternoon,” said Master Fu. “It will allow you to enhance your endurance to multiple miraculi.”

“Are you sure?”

He nodded.

“Alright. Looks like your coming to the movies with us Mullo.”

“Yay, I’m going to the movies. What’s a movie?”

Tikki giggled, “I’ll explain on the way.”

Marinette snuck them popcorn during the movie and more than once did they phase through the purse to snag some nachos and candy. They didn’t make a mess, no way was Tikki going to ruin, even accidentally, her chosen’s newest piece. Mullo agreed. What were multiplication powers for if you couldn’t use them to sneak around a dark theater and steal treats. She even found a popped elastic and a hair bead, putting them together reminded her of her necklace. Tikki told her that her chosen would make her a little necklace if she asked and to please not wear things she found on a sticky floor.

“You okay girl, looking kind of wobbly there,” asked Alya as they walked to the arcade.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I was up a little late last night filling out forms.” She yawned, “Aurore was not lying when she said trips were a pain to plan.”

“Didn’t she also say Bustier was supposed to be doing most of the planning,” Alix asked over her soda. She got a refill before they left.

“Yeah and I tried to bring it up but…” she shrugged. “I did try. I swear.”

“We’ll help, we’re your cabinet after all,” said Rose.

“Alright, my place at lunch tomorrow?”

“It’s a deal.”

“It’s a date,” said Alix, a playful grin. “Which reminds me, when’s your next date with Nathaniel?”

“Nathaniel and I are just friends.”

“Who’ve kissed.”

“I’ve kissed friends. Besides, we’re working on a comic together. It’s even helping me with my writing skills.”

“Atta girl, come on, we’re almost there.” Alya looped their arms together so Marinette wouldn’t sway and led them to the arcade.

“Another dark sticky place,” whispered Mullo.

“But with _games_. I think my chosen is here to see a boy though.”

“Aw, young love.”

“Hey, you guys made it,” called Luka, walking up to them. “It’s pretty slow right now, so take your pick of any game.”

“Great. What should we play Juleka?”

She shrugged, pointing at the Guitar Hero.

“Point me towards the Zombie Slayer, Mylene’s got a fear to face,” said Alix, holding her seatmate’s hand.

“I-I-I’m going to try. No promises though.”

“Good luck.”

“We’re rooting for you.”

Alya and Marinette went to play Just Dance and she got through one game, losing, before she had to sit down with breathless laughter.

“You sure you’re good?”

“Yeah, yeah. But you know what would make me even better?”

“What,” she asked suspiciously.

“That duck, let’s go win it,” she pointed to the crane game where a giant yellow duckling awaited its freedom. “Look at their eyes, they want us to win them.”

Alya snickered, “No, you sit here. I’ll try and get it for you. Hey Luka, is there a vending machine around here? Marinette could use the sugar.”

“There’s no vending machine, but we do have a drinks fountain. What will it be?”

“Um…Gini.”

“Be right back with it.”

Taking deep breaths Marinette sat back against the wall, trying her best not to look fatigued. Luka came back, and after making sure his boss wouldn’t see, sat down beside her. She took a long swing of the bitter lemon soda and grinned at him.

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah, better.”

He nodded, watching Juleka and Rose rock out on Guitar Hero. “Sorry I haven’t been back at the ice rink this week, had a lot of shifts.”

“It’s cool. I only really go if Alix drags me for a break. I had some class representative duties to attend to and commissions.”

“Right, Jules told me you’re a designer.”

“Yeah, I mostly sell accessories though. I do clothes and my biggest thing so far was Jagged Stone’s last album poster.”

“That was you wasn’t it,” he exclaimed, brightening. “He’s amazing right?”

“Oh, absolutely. He’s my number one favorite rocker. What’s your favorite song? Mine’s is Disaster and Dejection. I know it’s recent, but I still love it.”

“Hey, no judgements. Mine’s Gratification. Mainstream, I know. Though my second would be Paint It Blue. Yours?”

“Holding on for a Friend.”

“Nice.”

They talk about Jagged, Marinette itching to ask if he listened to Clara Nightingale music too, she was really excited for the time when she could tell her friends about her newest client. But his boss called him away and their conversation ended on whether or not Jagged should get back together with his old band or stay a solo act.

“Aw, don’t look so sad girl, I got you that duck. What are you naming them?”

“Um…” she tapped her chin. “Angie.”

“Cute.”

Marinette hugged the plush toy, dozing the moment she closed her eyes. The girls insisted she head home. First however, she had to stop at the masseuse parlor to return Mullo.

“And how did it go?”

She yawned, “I’m a little dizzy but I didn’t faint or anything. Did you have fun, Mullo?”

Mullo nodded enthusiastically. “It has been a very long time since I have experienced the world of humans. Thank you!”

“And Mullo already knows what she wants as a present.”

She pouted, “I would have already had one but Tikki wouldn’t let me keep it cuz it was on the floor.”

Marinette giggled, gripping her fists on her knees, bracing against internal pain.

“I’ll tell you when we get home,” Tikki said, noticing her chosen’s pain.

Marinette nodded, said goodbye to Mullo and handed over the necklace. Tensions immediately released from her shoulders as she did so. “That was—that was a stress though. Think I ‘ll get used to it?”

“Strong Guardians have, yes.”

“Okay. Well, goodnight Master.”

“Goodnight Marinette.”

“What do you think, Master?” said Wayzz once the two were well gone.

“I pray she will never need to wield two at once.”

The turtle nodded sagely, wondering why Tikki had made this decision.


	37. Simon Says (But from different POVs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon Says or Jackady (Jackaddy?) was a pretty decent epsiode. It's got room for Tom and Sabine salt for not actually talking to their daughter and Gabriel is weirdly creepy, but overall, well written enough not to warrant a rewrite. So, I wrote it from different character's pov incorporating the changes I've made to the story thus far. Enjoy.

20 November 2015

Sabine

She couldn’t understand what was going on, Marinette had been doing so much better these. But according to her teacher’s report, she was missing classes, never where she was supposed to be. Honestly, Sabine didn’t know what to think or what to do. On the one hand, her mother would have never let that happen, the woman had been tracking her phone for Pete’s sake, no, Sabine wouldn’t do anything drastic like that. On the other hand, was Gina’s hands-off approach of just letting her correct it herself, “Marinette’s a sweet girl, I’m sure there’s some misunderstanding,” she’d over their morning call. Marinette hadn’t gotten out for lunch yet.

“I don’t know. Even if there is a reason, don’t you think she would tell us?”

Sabine couldn’t see her but she was sure her mother-in-law was shrugging. “Who’s to say. Children have their secrets and it’s not like she has a lot, how could she?”

“She’s almost in lycée Gina. I’m just worried.”

“You can’t know where she is all the time.” Engines revved in the background and someone called her name. “I’ve got to go, call you when I can.”

“Alright, later.”

“Ciao.”

They agreed the best way to know where she was for now was to ground her for the week, maybe she would correct her behavior, or, like Sabine had done: Get better at hiding it.

Nino

He’d been so excited to get on this show, there was just one problem…

“Who’re you looking for,” asked Adrien.

“Marinette, she said she’d be here—oh, that’s probably her.” He pulled out his phone, reading over her text. “Aw, bummer, she got grounded.” At least she’s still watching.

“That’s too bad.”

“Weird though, I don’t think they’ve ever grounded her. Hm? Kim asked if you’re free to hang out tomorrow. He wants to get some leisure pool time in before practice starts up again.”

“I’ll have to ask Nathalie.”

“Nino, you’re up,” called Alec.

“Good luck.”

Everything was going fine until Simon Grimault got akumatized into Simon Says. He lost Adrien and was cowering behind a trunk.

Plagg

Normally, he absolutely hated having to transform, even though it was to save Nooroo, but he had to admit he was glad Adrien was back to prioritizing Paris, especially since he was already at the scene, again. That and, Plagg was pretty sure Gabriel was a target.

“Plagg, claws out!”

Gabriel

Perhaps this was a mistake. Although it did get both Ladybug and Chat Noir in his house, while it was on lockdown. However, Gabriel had her guard up, resolutely focused on keeping the civilians, including himself, safe and Chat Noir came and went.

But he got a good look at their Miraculi while in their transformed state.

_ Yes, but what do they look like camouflaged? And when did Adrien get that ring?_

Master Fu

He reviewed his notes and online findings of akuma sightings. Today seemed something close to premeditated. As though Hawkmoth had just known he’d get a strong negative emotion from “The Challenge.” Fu was just glad he did not go after a child again.

“Master, I do believe things are getting better with Chat Noir.”

“Yes, it seems Plagg’s talk has finally gotten through to him. That and his father’s life being in danger. Maybe now he shall take this more seriously.”

Wayzz nodded. “Oh, I have a message from Tikki. Marinette has not advanced in her training as she has wished, but she feels as though they are getting close. The constant need for Ladybug though has cost her some days of school. She was recently grounded.”

Fu nodded, chuckling a little, “You know, I’m sure the Guardians never thought that heroes would ever have to do PR work. Luckily, the more faith in Ladybug and Chat Noir Paris has, the less likely they are to be afraid.”

Wayzz smiled, “Certainly, Master.”


	38. Rogercop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogercop was a good episode but it could be better. However, I thought it would be nicer to see it from a different point of view. It's Sabrina's. i always thought it was weird she didn't leave with her dad or even emote when he got fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This rewrite is also part of the Kleptomaniac Marinette au, which is why she's not blamed for the bracelet going missing in this chapter. Chloe and the rest of the (sans Alya who hasn't been told yet) already know. Chloe just doesn't want to outright accuse her and Mari has never stolen anything valuable before.

23 November 2015

“You’ll do great Daddy. Remember, you’re a Parisian superhero too.”

Roger’s smile was proud as he put on his work hat and they headed out the door, calling goodbye to the frame photo of Marie.

Ever since she helped Ladybug and Chat Noir, Sabrina’s desire to be an everyday hero has resurfaced. That’s why she made absolute sure her dad could come to Career Day. She wasn’t the only one who brought her dad, Adrien was having trouble contacting his, as usual, Marinette had brought M. Dupain this year, having brought her mother last year. Mayor Bourgeois was there as well. Of the moms, Alya’s and Nino’s had been able to make it.

“Marinette will come around and pass out some croissants, baked fresh this morning.”

“Thank you, Monsieur Dupain. Now, let’s meet Alya’s mom. She is head-chef at the Grand Paris Hotel owned by our Mayor M. Bourgeois.”

Sabrina noted Nino comforting Adrien as Marinette passed by with her full tray. There were enough croissants for the whole class to have seconds, or perhaps the bakers had anticipated more parents. Admittedly, Sabrina didn’t like Parent’s Career Day, not just because her mom was dead and Chloé’s was absentee, but because of all the schedule around it and the disappointment when a parent couldn’t make it. It was partly why she had avoided doing this for the past three years, but now that she was a senior, it was her last chance.

Chloé set a round golden box on the desk in front of her, opening it to the most gorgeous bracelet in the world, staring at it dreamily. Pressing her hands to her cheeks, Sabrina made a big show of gasping, though it wasn’t all for show. “It’s beautiful.” She made the mistake of picking it up, wanting to try it on and see how the amethysts gleamed.

Chloé smacked her hand, taking the bracelet away. “Look, don’t touch.”

“Put it away, Chloé. It could get into the wrong hands.”

She did so without complaint as Marinette set a croissant down for Sabrina.

“I wonder how many croissants your dad would have to sell to buy you one of these?” She gave a small gasp, covering her mouth to laugh, “What am I saying? He’d have to sell the whole store.” She glared up at the scowling Marinette.

“Well, if you’re so rich, obviously you don’t need free croissants.” With that, she moved up the steps.

She groaned, “Jealous.” Chloé finally put her bracelet away in her bag. After that, Sabrina couldn’t tell you how the bracelet went missing.

“Unfortunately, I have no dishes to share, but maybe M. Bourgeois will invite you all to the hotel for lunch,” said Marlena with a shrug, smiling towards her boss.

Chuckling, Roger clapped, looking towards the mayor. The students were applauding too but Sabrina wasn’t focused on them. Mayor Bourgeois wore a nervous smile.

On her way down the stairs, Marinette slipped, flying back, croissants scattered everywhere. Giggles could be heard from the back of the class, though Mylene and Ivan did move to help her.

“Geez,” said Chloé, “is there a day when you’re not tripping over something?”

Groaning, she muttered a swear Sabine had unknowingly taught her, and gathered up the rest of the croissants. As she picked herself up, Chloé cleaned up the spilled contents of her bag.

“Next is Sabrina’s father, a policeman, Officer Roger.”

Sabrina walked up to the front of the classroom with him to the obligatory applause. Still, the ginger looked smug.

“I’ve been a police officer for 15 years, and I firmly believe that everyone is innocent until proven guilty.”

Chloé gasped, she recognized it as hers because she did it so much, standing up in outrage. “My bracelet, it’s gone! I had it a second ago.”

“Chloé, darling, I’m sure it just slipped out when your bag fell,” said the Mayor, surprisingly reasonable.

“Right, why don’t we all just look for around the first two rows,” started Marinette, shifting into Class Representative mode.

Practically growling, she snapped, “Don’t you think I would have checked that. No, someone stole it. I bet it was Ivan, he was helping you pick up the croissants.”

“What?” snapped Ivan. “You can’t be serious.”

“Uh, um, I was helping too,” said Mylene meekly.

“Then you’re an accomplice, you’re all suspects,” she said, waving her finger around.

“Now Miss Bourgeois we can’t just go pointing fingers without evidence,” said Roger. “It probably slid further across the room.”

“Are you calling _me_ a liar? Daddy!”

And all reason was out the window. “Roger, I demand you search these students.”

“Please, everybody,” said Bustier, though she had forgotten the ‘calm down’ part.

“Need I remind you that as mayor of this city, I am your superior?” Sabrina didn’t think it was a good time to acknowledge the fact that the president lived here as well.

“But sir, it’s against the law. I can’t just go—”

“Alright, then you’re fired.”

“Mayor, you can’t be serious, Over a missing bracelet?”

“This is my _daughter’s_ bracelet we’re talking about.” He slammed a hand onto the desk. “You’re incompetent and you’re fired, get out.”

Sighing sadly, Roger left

“Good, let’s call Ladybug. I’m sure _she’ll_ actually do something.”

Marinette’s sigh was not lost on Sabrina as she went after her father.

“You do realize you just got your best friend’s dad fired right,” Nino said, still recording.

*Obligator cut to Hawkmoth*

“Parent-child relationships can be so complicated…and a perfect breeding-ground for stress.”[1]

A pretty, probably magical glowing white-blue butterfly landed in his palm.

“When there’s no more law and order, there’s only chaos left. Fly away my evil little akuma and take control of this policeman.”

Huffing, Roger sat in his police car, gripping the steering wheel. Sabrina had gone to get him some tea from the bakery. No one was there to see the black butterfly flying towards him.

“He expects me to break the law, that’s just, just…criminal.”

It landed in his whistle.

“Rogercop, I am Hawkmoth. This city needs a true, ruthless, right of wrongs and that is where you come in.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Ladybug and Chat Noir must be destroyed if you want to obtain retribution. You will seize their miraculi for me. Do we have an agreement?”

Stepping out his car or an 80s movie, he responded in a distorted, robotic voice. “Affirmative. Chat Noir and Ladybug will be powerless against me. Justice will prevail in the streets of Paris.”

Dropping her paper cup of tea, Sabrina ran back into the school, bursting into the room as Marinette suggested using Nino’s recording to find the truth. “My dad’s been akumatized.”

It was a good thing Roger didn’t see her littering, he had just stopped Mendeleiev for jaywalking and littering.

“Alright everyone, you know the drill,” said Marinette.

“He’s in the courtyard,” cried Sabrina, checking through the windows.

“Oh no, he’s here for me.”

“Or your dad.”

“Nino,” Mme. Lahiffe chided.

Chloé was about to scream or bawl, it was hard to tell which sometimes, so she went to stop her and her father opened the door. _Oh, that’s why_, Sabrina thought. _Definitely a scream then._

“Where is the Mayor?”

He had gone to the principal’s office to throw his weight around.

“I believe he has left for the day. The mayor is a very busy man after all,” said Mme. Bustier.

“Are you lying?”

“Yes…I-I mean no.”

Rogercop blew his whistle, “Obstruction of justice, interfering with a police investigation.”

“What, oh my,” red and blue cuffs formed around her wrists and pulled her out of the room.

He turned to Chloé, “Young lady, where is your father?”

“I don’t know,” she huffed, arms crossed.

Sabrina watched Marinette quietly sneak out of the room. Actually, Adrien wasn’t there either. _Maybe he stole the bracelet, perhaps as a cry for help, or a sign of youthful rebellion. Chloé would hate me forever if I said that though._

“I demand you do something. Do you know who I am?” said Mayor Bourgeois down the hall.

And Sabrina wanted to help, to try and break through to her father, but Mme. Bustier told everyone to evacuate and since Marinette had stepped out, her deputy took over.

“Alright everyone, we can’t get in the way of an Akuma fight.”

“You would know Cesarie,” said Chloé.

“I hope you’re arrested next, crimes of being a royal brat.”

“Where’s Marinette,” asked M. Dupain, looking around frantically.

“My bro Adrien’s missing too.”

“Don’t worry Monsieur Dupain,” said Sabrina, “Marinette just went to sound the alarm and get Ladybug. Since she’s done one of those things already, I’m sure she’ll meet us outside.” She gave her best reassuring smile.

“Is that part of her class representative duties?”

“The alarm part is recent, of course.”

“So is the knowing Ladybug part. Sabrina’s right though, Nette’s sure to meet us outside,” said Nino, trying to gently coax him out the door so they could get their day off from school and get out of the danger.

And then Chloé chased after Rogercop still upset over her missing bracelet. She got in the car like Roger wasn’t an akuma, not even realizing she was going to be bait. Sabrina could scream, she couldn’t believe her. M. Dupain and Mme. Cheng insisted that Sabrina stay with them until her father was back to his old self. She helped them try contacting Marinette in this new police-state.

“Where is she,” cried Sabine. “She can’t be wandering outside during all of this?”

“Maybe she’s helping Ladybug,” said Sabrina.

“And as proud as I’d be, that’s still no reason not to let us know where she as.” Sabine swore in Cantonese as her call went to voicemail again.

“So, where’d you find the bracelet?”

“Ladybug said Chat Noir found it on the classroom floor…I’m sorry about earlier. But at least your dad’s a lieutenant now.”[2]

“Yes, that is good. Are you going to apologize to Ivan and Mylene?”

“I’ll text them.”

“Chloé,” she warned.

“What?”

“What would Ladybug think?”

“Fine, fine, I’ll apologize tomorrow. Good night.”

“Night.” They hung up. Before climbing in bed, she sent a quick text to Marinette asking if she’d been grounded again.

[1] Gabriel was absolutely planning to akumatized Adrien this episode, there’s no doubt. Like, every time he doesn’t show up to an event, he’s trying to akumatized his son. Our season one theories were right all along.

[2] I swore he was chief of police in Origins. But why am I trying to make sense of the timeline of this show?


	39. Meeting the Kwamis: Xuppu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki introduced Xuppu to Tv, Chloe takes Adrien shopping with her, Marinette is still grounded from Rogercop, and the scarf competition is on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to build on the fact that Chloe and Adrien are childhood friends. Let me know what y'all think.

25 November 2015

“Good morning Marinette, I heard you’ve been grounded again,” said Master Fu.

“I disappeared to save Paris, but is Paris gonna save me,” she sighed, dropping her bag.

“The life of a hero has many sacrifices.”

She shrugged. “It’s only for a week, the good news is it gives me more time to work on my submission for the new Gabriel competition.”

“See, there’s silver linings.”

She chuckled. “Who am I meeting today?”

“The kwami of jubilation, Xuppu.” He opened the black box onto a crown.

“Not the crown of my dreams but a close third.”

“Only third,” asked Wayzz. Tikki smiled apologetically, shrugging.

Somewhere else in Paris.

“I am gonna win this one for sure. Right Adrikins,” she asked.

He tossed a ball of teal yarn back and forth. “Of course, but remember, it’s Estevez.” He was in a disguise today, so they could go shopping together without being harassed. He was wearing a cat hoodie and sunglasses and he was lucky they were best friends or else she wouldn’t be caught dead with.

“Alright Estevez. But you know, your bodyguard is recognizable too.”

Gorilla was standing a few feet away, for his disguise, he dropped the blazer and just wore his turtleneck and a pair of round sunglasses with green tints that Adrien got him.

“I think it’s working pretty well,” Adrien said, unaware of the very discreet shoppers taking pictures of them.

“Mhm. So, I’m thinking chunky cashmere. Now, I normally go with a simplistic white, why distract from me, especially since the pattern has got to stand out on its own. However, as much as I hate to say it, I am not above trends and Ladybug is super in right now.”

“I’d love a Ladybug scarf,” he sighed.

“Wouldn’t we all. Anyways, polka dot scarfs made from yarn look horrible. So, I was thinking more of a heart pattern. You know, like her Lucky Charm.”

“I don’t think that’s what father is looking for.”

“Damnit.” She sighed, “Well, I’m still attached to the cashmere anyways.” She picked up two twisted hanks of white cashmere and a skein of black lace. Pursing her lips, she thought over the design she wanted in her head and walked around some more until she found a beige and grey subtle enough to accent it. “Alright, let’s go. I can’t waste another moment.”

“Ms. Guardian, I know you’re grounded but can’t we please go outside,” said Xuppu hopping up and down in front her windows.

She chuckled. “I would love to, but I’ve got some stuff to work on.”

“Xuppu, I have something amazing to show you,” said Tikki, by the computer.

The kwami faced her slowly, trying to hide their curiosity. “Amazing how?”

She logged in and pulled up a cartoon she had found. Sometimes she watched Tv when Marinette was asleep.

His eyes widened and he flew over to the desk. “When did humans get magic of their own?”

“That’s what I said.”

Marinette worked on her scarf for the new Gabriel competition, it was rare for him to have two, especially so close to each other. Regardless, she was taking a more daring route than her usual style, and using shades of red for a cordillera scarf.

She was engrossed in her work; she didn’t notice when Tikki and Xuppu popped downstairs for a snack. Or when her kwami conjured a toy from their cartoon as a gift.

She did notice when Mr. Pigeon attacked again.


	40. Gabriel's Winter Fashion Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rivalry between Chloe and Marinette go way back. I love writing banter for them. Also Lila's in this.

1 December 2015

“It is such a shame you’re still grounded Marinette, you can’t see me beat you at the fashion show tonight.”

“I don’t need to be there; I already know the look you’ll make when you lose.” She mimed Chloé’s upset expression, Alya laughing beside her.

The blonde huffed, “Oh yeah, but you know being featured in another Gabriel installment would put your name on a lot of lips, I’m already part of the fashion world.”

“Through your mom, I’m self-made.”

“Through Jagged Stone.”

“Spoken like a true XY fan.”

“It is Mr. XY.”

“He’s sixteen.”

Bustier’s class and a few others had gathered around Marinette and Chloé to listen to them banter, much to the chagrin of the returning new girl who had previously been sure she’d made a lasting impression. Glowering, she found her new classroom, texting the one person she kept in contact with.

  1. I hear your dad is hosting a fashion show tonight.

Nino broke up the growing argument between Marinette and Chloé. “Alright, alright, we get it, you hate each other. Care to tell us what you made?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Chloé pulled out her tablet and swiped through pictures of a white cashmere cowl with black stripes, zooming in on the fine details of beige and grey diamond-like shapes. She basked in the awe, as smug as ever.

“Okay, now Nette’s turn.”

“Thank you, Nino. I decided to step out of my comfort zone with this one.”

“It’s beautiful Marinette,” said Sabrina. Chloé didn’t glare but she did look a little betrayed.

“I need these for my blog.”

“I’d be happy to send them to you,” said Chloé.

“Always.”

Adrien pocketed his phone and walked up to Nino, whispering, “Were they always this competitive?”

He laughs, “You should have seen them in école. It was like this every day. Hating each other has actually helped.”

“What, Marinette doesn’t hate anyone?”

“Everyone hates someone.”

“I can’t believe I don’t get to be there,” moaned Marinette, half muffled by her pillow.

“It’s alright girl, I’m sure you’ll win.”

“You’ve literally beat Chloé in everything else,” said Alix.

They were facetiming, since she was still grounded.

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah, gymnastics, ice skating, getting the solo in choir, the derby hair competition.”

“Our mutual hatred goes way back.”

“They used to be best friends you know, Me, Marinette, Nino and Chloé.”

“And it’s not like she hasn’t beat me in everything else. Ballet, piano, running unopposed three years in a row, the incident.”

“What’s the incident?”

“No, it shall not be named.”

“But you’re the one who mentioned it.”

“Remember when you two got kicked out of debate club last year? They wouldn’t stop fighting.”

“Wow. I still can’t believe you too used to be friends.”

“Yeah. Oh, hey, they’re showing the guests.”

Chloé stepped out of the mayor’s limo onto the red carpet, Sabrina close behind. Originally Allegra was supposed to come but she’d mysteriously gotten food poisoning. They waved at the paparazzi, Andre stopping to take father daughter pictures.

“Your mother would be so proud of you, she started her fashion career young too you know,” he said.

“Really? I mean, of course. Greatness comes from the best.”

Once they were inside, she let him go ahead to their seats. She wanted to talk to Adrien. He was introducing some girl with the worst hair she had ever seen, worse than Dupain-Cheng’s signature pigtails. That’s not even mentioning her dress. Orange was not in season, not even pastels.

“Oh, hey Chloé, you remember Lila?”

“Who?” She held her hands back, the very picture of disgust.

“She’s the new girl in our school, she was in our class for a day,” chimed Sabrina helpfully.

“Well she didn’t make much of an impression.”

A flicker of hate crossed through those olive-green eyes. She laughed, “Well I hope I can now. I’m in Ms. Mendeleiev’s class but we can still be friends.” She offered a hand.

“No.”

“Chloé, I don’t think Lila gets your jokes,” said Adrien, laughing sheepishly.

She gave him a pitying smile, “Of course. Wish me luck Adrikins. See you around Lillian.”

“Lila.”

“Come on Sabrina, the show is starting.” When they were far enough away, she turned to the ginger. “I need you and Allegra to find out everything about that girl.”

“Understood.”

Committing the outstanding event of showing up in person since his wife’s disappearance, announced that today’s show had two pieces that were not his, scarves from the first-place winners of his latest competition. “In an amazing tie, the winners are Chloé Bourgeois and Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” He glanced over at the young Ms. Bourgeois, watching her steel herself for the cameras. Sadly, she was not her mother, though she had been known to be prone to outbursts. He supposed that’s what he got for ignoring his friends and their family.

“Congratulations girl.”

“Oh my god, Aya Lenoir[1] is wearing my scarf.”

“And we’ve lost her.”

“I never would have imagined it.”

“Too bad you had to tie with Chloé.”

“I still made it to first place. I’m gonna tell my parents. See you two tomorrow.”

“Night.”

“G’night.”

[1] Aya Jones and Noémie Lenoir, French models


	41. Gamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to be two, but I decided to introduce Kaalki and Gamer together.

2 December 2015

“Glasses.”

“Yes.”

“For the horse miraculous?”

“They have changed over time.”

“What should I feed her?”

“You won’t be using her today, but she eats like a normal horse. Her favorite snack is apples though.”

“Okay.” She put on the round wire frames; a shimmer ran down the lenses. “Woah, has this room always looked like this?”

“Like regular glasses it will also help your eyesight, magically of course.”

“And you have myopia,” said a small posh voice. Kaalki spoke in a Scouse accent.

“Oh,” she said, laughing nervously. “That might explain a lot actually.”

“The good news is you look very cute in them.”

“Thank you. Alright, I’ve got to head to my final practice session, the tournament is tomorrow.”

“A tournament, do tell?”

“Well, me and my friend Max are representing our school in a gaming tournament and well, I think we’re great but everyone is counting on us to win to add another trophy to our collection. So, we’re doing one more practice today because it’s tomorrow. Our class even gets to have the rest of today free to watch us.”

“Is this a very respectable tournament?”

“Depends on what circle you’re in. For gamers, absolutely. And Max is super smart, he makes his own games and apps, he helped me build my website. Basically, he does a lot of coding.”

“Then I should like to meet him, Ms. Guardian—uh, in-training.”

She chuckled, “You’ll get to see him. Lunch is almost over.”

“Those are new,” said Alya when they got to the library. It had the biggest TV set up.

“Yeah, I meant have myopia.”

A small cough came from her purse but only Tikki heard it.

“Huh, now that I think about it—”

“Hey.”

“I’m joking. Come on, Max is playing Adrien right now.”

She sat down close by, waiting for them to finish. M. Damocles stood by the tv stroking his beard. And then Adrien won.

“Wow, congratulations Adrien,” said Rose. “Where’d you learn to play so well?”

He shrugged, “I played all the time when I was homeschooled. I mean, _some_ of the time.”

“Well, maybe you can join our hangouts, regardless,” Max held out his hand, “good game.”

“A good game indeed,” said M. Damocles, startling Adrien before he could shake Max’s hand. “I think this calls for an adjustment.”

“Pardon?”

“Max, you are no longer in the tournament. Adrien, you now have Max’s place. It’ll boost our ratings with the judges.”

“What,” Max and Marinette snapped at the same time.

“M. Damocles, we’ve been practicing for months. This is the final round. The competition is tomorrow,” said Marinette.

“This throws off our entire game plan. We’ve won every part of the tournament already; the judges are expecting me. Sir, you can’t be serious,” said Max following after Damocles.

“I’ll tell them you’re sick. They’ll understand. This is for our school’s reputation, you know that.”

“But Rose is my backup in case that happens,” he points to the bubbly girl.

“I crush at this,” she said, tightening her fists in front of her, looking hype.

Damocles patted him on the shoulder and then left the library. “Be sure to get him up to date on your strategy though.”

“But, but…” he sighed, grabbing his bag.

“Max?” Kim asked, reaching out.

“I’ll be fine, the best player should play the tournament. Here you go,” he handed their play book to Marinette. “Don’t let Dupont down, I guess.”

“But Max—”

“It’s alright. I’m going to go have lunch.”

She looked to the others but none of them were really sure what to do. She took a deep breath and straightened. “Okay, Plan A, Alya? Kim? Go convince Damocles to rethink his decision. Remind him that drastically changing the teams like that will negatively affect our school’s image and him. And if that doesn’t work—” she gestured, letting her finish the rest.

Alya grinned, “Take it to the blogs.”

“Gotta use that influence. Alix, go after Max.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

The three of them headed out and she turned back to the rest of their class. “Plan B,” she gestured to the ottomans. Nino steers Adrien back to his spot.

“No pressure at all dude.”

“If you pretend that this was just a fluke though, Damocles will have to put Max back on the team,” said Sabrina.

Chloé scoffed, “Provided he isn’t already making the call.”

They all laughed. Well, not Adrien.

“No, it’ll be last minute and unhelpful as usual,” said Nino.

“So…I shouldn’t learn Max’s strategy?”

“No. Rose,” she handed her the notebook.

She gave a little gasp, “I’m Plan B.”

“Obviously,” snapped Chloé.

Arching a brow, Nino spoke to her. “Hey Chloé, why are you still here? Our class has the rest of the day off.”

“None of your business, Lahiffe.”

He walked away from Dupont, hands in his pockets, lamenting. “This is a travesty, an unequivocal travesty.”

A black butterfly made their way across a little stretch of Paris.[1]

“I should be the one finishing that tournament. I was the chosen one. I worked so hard. And now he gets to do it because he’s rich and famous,” he grumbled, hearing the familiar wheels of a roller skate coming up behind him. But it was too late, the butterfly had already absorbed into his glasses. A floating black pyramid with a green window formed around him.

“Max.” Alix cried. “Dammit.” She followed him, keeping a safe distance, and called Marinette.

“What!”

“Let me guess,” said Chloé, “Max has been akumatized.”

“Not funny Chloé,” said Ivan.

“She’s right.”

“_Hah._ Oh no, he’s probably after Adrikins.” She threw her arms around him protectively.

“Or Damocles,” said Juleka.

“That wouldn’t be so bad,” said Chloé.

“Then who are you going to walk all over,” said Nino, freeing Adrien from her grasp while she was distracted.

“Alix, you’re on speaker.”

“He’s not going after anyone—well, not any of us. Just regular citizens. He’s absorbing people into his game pyramid. Ugh.”

“What?”

“It just grew legs.”

“That can’t be good.”

“Nope, he’s heading back towards the school now.”

“Thanks, get to safety.” She hung up. “Evacuation time, you know the drill.”

“Come on Adrien,” Chloé pulled him out of the library while Marinette ran to the librarian’s desk to sound the akuma alarm.

Everyone was gone when she transformed, her mask forming as goggles around the glasses, her wings a backpack. “Let’s get his attention.”

“Chloé, I don’t think hiding in your penthouse is going to keep me safe,” he said, trying to sneak over to the elevator.

“Duh, that’s why we installed a new security feature since I was attacked last time. Sabrina.”

Sabrina pushed a button on a remote, metal shutters dropped down over the windows and doors, the elevator was the only way out.

“We’ll be safe as long as we stay in here. I’ll have Jean bring us some snacks,” she picked up her bedside phone which he had sworn was an antique even though this was Chloé.

“I don’t think I’m getting a good signal in here, I’m gonna go and tell my father where I am, at least.”

Chloé placed a hand over the speaker, about to say something and then nodded, “I’ll allow it.”

“Thanks, be right back.” The doors were already closing. The cameras prevented him from transforming. “I can’t believe Max got akumatized because of me.”

“Eh, I’d go after the principal. Seems like a more effective option.”

“Plagg, that’s not a very nice thing to say.”

“Your point?”

She could hear the mechanic swishing from Max’s robot as he made his way back to the school, the pyramid head rotating side to side in search of either Damocles or Adrien. Luckily, the building was nearly empty. “Looks like you’ve made it to level two,” she said.

“Yes, and you’re still on level one. Think you can fight me without a robot?”

Grinning, she swung her yo-yo around a lamp posted and then around the robot’s legs, sending it crashing into the road. “I can try.”

Chat Noir dropped down beside her, “My Lady, are you alright. Woah, he’s a life-sized robot from Ultimate Mecha Strike.”

“I know, and we better defeat him quick before he reaches level three. Four is the highest.”

“Wait, you know that game?”

“Of course. I play it all the time, well, when I had more free time.”

“See? You and me, we’re meant to be.”

Rolling her eyes, she sighed. The pyramid zapped a beam of green light at a nearby bus, leaving behind only green bubbles for it to absorb. Now it was at level three. “Oh, for the love of—”

“Looks like our problem got a lot bigger.” They could hear Max cackling inside.

“Those Miraculi are mine,” he said, swinging down on them.

Running away, they leapt up, Chat Noir running on rooftops and LB flying beside him. “We have to get him out of here before he destroys all of Paris.” As the houses gave way to a road, they spotted a poster for the tournament, “The Stadium,” they said in unison.

They got there before him; it was oddly silent.

“When do I get a new look?”

She shrugged, looking around. “Where’s clunky got to?”

He dropped down behind them, dropping a clawed yellow fist onto the two heroes. Their ears and antennae perked up at the sign of danger, allowing them to dodge in time.

“It’s reckless to fight him like this, we don’t even know where his akuma is, we need a mech. Trigger his respawn so we can join the game.”

“Cataclysm, got it.”

The robot dissipates into pixel around him, Chat Noir jumps back to where a glowing red orb of loot dropped down across from the fallen gamer.

“Down for the count Gamer,” said Chat Noir. “How about you hand over your miraculous and we can all get on with our lives?”

“Hah, you’re not even playing. Besides, I saved my last level.” He pressed a button on his green butterfly shaped glasses. Light formed around him as the pyramid robot respawned.

“Nice goading Chat Noir, now we know where the akuma is. Let’s finish this,” she said, gesturing to the red orb.

“I’ve always wanted to be in one of these.” His ring beeped. “To bad I’ve only got eight minutes.” They touched the orb, forming up from pixels was a cat-bug mech patterned like a ladybug with a cat’s tail, ears, and Chat Noir’s arms. Instead of wings, it had a jetpack.

“Okay, I man, you shoot,” she said.

“Why don’t I get to man it? It’s got my legs.”

Sighed, she let him. The robot walked wobbly over to Max’s mech and was immediately punched back.

“On second thought, why don’t you man it and I shoot?”

“Look out.”

Gamer punched their mech repeatedly in the window, trying to break through to their seats. As soon as they had an opening, they got into position.

“Don’t let this go to your head,” she said, firing off an arm at where else, knocking it across the stadium.

Max gave a worried cry, the mech reclaiming its head as the LB and CN’s break danced, definitely Chat Noir’s influence.

“Round two Gamer.”

(And I do not want to write the rest of this fight. It remains the same as canon.)

The class intercepted Damocles before he could talk to the judges.

“Children, out of my way, this is for the school.”

“But sir, it puts us at a significant disadvantage to change our teams now,” said Marinette.

“And it’s unfair to Max after he’s worked so hard for this,” added Kim.

“Also, I’m really not allowed to do events like this without my father’s permission first and you could be risking a lawsuit,” closed Adrien trying to keep his cool. He’d never gotten to threaten someone with a lawsuit before, Chloé always made it look like the height of maturity. He felt like a profession and Damocles certainly balked at it.

“Very well, we shall have no more discussions of this. Where is Max?”

“Over here,” called Alix, leading him over. “I told you, we’ve got your back.”

Breath hitching, a smile bloomed on his lips. “Thanks, _all_ of you.”

“And now, presenting College Francois Dupont,” said the announcer.

“That’s our cue, c’mon,” said Marinette.

“Let’s show ‘em who’s gold.”

[1] Not sure how many of y’all actually care about Hawkmoth’s speeches but I am done writing them down. So…


End file.
